Need
by Nightglider-star
Summary: I have finally written and completed Yoh's version of need. With this I'm not going to update anymore oneshots of Yoh and Anna for the time being. Hope you enjoy it. And thankyou all for your support! It meant a lot- regards NG
1. Need

**Summery:** I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed so…frustratingly at peace. As though he had every right to hum…the nerve!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Shaman King, I don't know who does. ..

**One-shot**

**Title: Need**

* * *

**Story**

I watched him quietly from the corner of my eyes. Chopping vegetables for the soup we were supposed to have for dinner. He was humming that song he's so obsessed with these days. If he kept that up, one day I'm going to snatch away his ear phones and keep them to myself. What does he like in them anyway? He never leaves them unless he's sleeping or something.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed so…frustratingly at peace. As though he had every right to hum…the nerve! I felt my heart grow heavy at his careless smile. Not a line of worry or frustration disturbed his face. For some reason, seeing him so happy and content after all the training and hard work I made him go through that day…I felt…something. Something that makes a vain pop on my temple and tempt me to hit his oh so innocently smiling face with all the strength I have. For a moment, I took a pleasure of imagining my chibi form taking a huge frying pan out of nowhere and hitting him mercilessly. But I can't do that…maybe I would after dinner. A girl gotta eat.

He flipped a carrot in the air, catching it and slicing it into pieces like an expert chef. Grinning to himself his usual trademark grin.

'_Show off…'_

I felt my exasperation evaporating as a small tension started playing along the corner of my lips. I frowned as I caught myself before it started blooming again. The IT was something I didn't want to be THERE. In fact, I didn't want it to exist. Period. IT was just a feeling that would make my heart do…ugh. Just be stupid. I am an itaku. I'm not supposed to feel stupid feelings. Especially the ones that would make me look like an idiot.

'_Aren't you one anyway?'_

…

'_You're his fiancé.'_

…

'_You're forgetting what you've been taught.'_

"Shut up."

"Huh? What did you say Anna?" He asked, pulling away his ear phones and looking at me.

"Nothing. Just stop fooling around and hurry up."

Yoh made a show of a comic sweat dropping with 'as-expected-still-you-wound-me-and-took away-my-fun' face before putting on his headphones again. I watched as he deposited the chopped vegetables in the boiling water before adding salt. I looked away, as he became his usual cheerful self, and started looking around the table. There was nothing on TV. All of Yoh's friends just retired home from partying all day, guess who kicked them out. And I had nothing to do but sit in the kitchen table and watch Yoh show off. Joy…

Suddenly I noticed a little pink paper folded neatly and tucked under a jar of strawberry jam. 'Yoh' was scrawled on it in a beautiful red cursive writing. I frowned at it indifferently. I didn't really need to touch it to know it was from Tamao. She usually leaves small notes like this one for Yoh to find. People would think I would pick it up and throw it away. But I never really bothered. I wasn't supposed to care about Yoh grinning sheepishly when he finds them. Or Tamao blushing shyly when he'd thank her and put it in his pocket. Why should I care anyway? Yoh is my fiancé. He is already mine. Nothing anyone would do can ever change that. Tamao can do whatever she wants.

I found myself glaring again at Yoh's, I'm so happy to be cooking soup and chopping vegetables with Anna glaring at my back for no apparent reason so I better not do anything to irk her, posture.

'_It's not like he's not happy with me. I mean look at him. He has that stupid grin again. It's clear he's happy! How much more can a guy BE happy?!'_

I felt that little ache again as my glance fell on the paper for the second time. My eyes narrowed at it. It was so…pink! How can anyone like so much pink! I felt my fingers aching to touch it. I wanted to crumble it and throw it away. Not because it was for Yoh. Or because of that look I hated whenever Yoh read these little love notes. Or because the grin he gives Tamao and pretends he didn't notice her obsession with him or the way she blushes and smiles. I never read it, but I know what it says. Why wouldn't I? The whole world knows she loves Yoh. Well maybe not Yoh himself. My fiancé is an idiot.

My glare hardened at that piece of paper as it fluttered a little. Calling to me. Crying for me to touch it. Crush it under my palm throw it away. Well Kino-sama always used to say; 'do whatever a pink slip tells you to do'. Ofcourse I never actually heard her but I'm sure if circumstances arouse she would say that.

"Hey what's this?"

I stopped and snatched my hand back, looking away with a scowl. '_When did I started reaching out for it?'_

I saw him picking up the jar and looking at the note. My heart gave an aching thud again as I imagined the look Yoh probably had right now.

I didn't felt hungry anymore.

I saw Yoh looking up at me, startled as I pushed back my chair and stood up. Before he could say something I went out of the kitchen. Anything was better than having to sit doing nothing but staring at that stupid pink slip.

I sighed as I stepped into the cool night air. I felt like I just ate Manta's cooking. I made a face to myself before I heard footsteps coming my way. I quickly put on my usual look and looked out, arms crossed.

I was surprised to find him come up and stand there with hands in his jean pockets. He didn't say anything. This made me wonder if he was feeling all right. What was he doing out there anyway? Wasn't he supposed to finish reading that stupid note and start cooking again in his usual manner? I wonder if he was holding that note in his pockets. Ofcourse I don't CARE if he is. He's probably just thinking in his usual stupid Yoh way. Yoh is mine already, he wouldn't think of someone else. …Would he?

I scowled at the night. Now the NIGHT was a thing to look at. It was silent. It was dark. That's how everyone should be.

…

Why isn't he saying something?

"What do you want?" I asked tonelessly. It seemed more like a statement than a question, but I liked it that way. "Aren't you supposed to make the soup?"

"I have a few minutes till it's cooked." He replied, his trademark grin in place as he continued to smile like an idiot at the night.

I scowled again. He seemed happy at everything. Except when it came to anyone being in danger.

My eyes softened against my will as I felt that feeling swarm my heart again. It was the same feeling that made me make that suit for Yoh. When I pulled him in my arms after Hao ate his soul. When he came out of the cave and looked at me with something I would never forget…

I'm not an idiot or a pessimist. If I were I would have lost hope in him a long time ago.

I know Yoh likes me. But then, Yoh likes everything. He doesn't hate anything. When I sprayed Horo Horo out of the spa before his and Yoh's match. When I chained Amidamaru the day I came back to him. When I made him go through all the training, the chores, the jogging, the electric chair that went on for hours, the grocery buying and making him wear the outfit he didn't like and other uncountable stuff, especially me forbidding him to save Ren when he needed to. I knew he hated all that. But he never said anything about it. Except for the outfit. He hated that the most. But said he liked it when I told him I made it. Was it out of fear or sympathy? I don't know. I don't think even he does.

Yoh doesn't know what's good for him. I do. That's why he is the shaman King today.

But why am I here?

Yoh doesn't need me anymore. I'd be surprised if he himself didn't know that. He knows the fiancé business was just an excuse to make him stronger. He knows I would never admit I care. But then why doesn't he say anything?

I sneaked a glance at him from the corner of my eyes. He was gazing at the night with the same look he had given me when he came out of the cave.

The problem isn't whether he likes me or not. I know he does. The problem is if it is good for the both of us.

I'm not really in denial. I know I like him just as much, if not more. And he knows that. Doesn't he? I'm better than Tamao, right? Why does he keep those pink slips to himself? Shouldn't he throw it away or something…no, that's not like Yoh…then why not tell me about it and laugh it out? …No, that's not like Yoh AND me.

I know I can be cold sometimes, but I never made fun of anyone like that. And I don't intend to, especially in case of Tamao. I don't enjoy her handing Yoh glasses of juice, congratulating him and blushing. Or any of that stuff. I don't care how many times she makes a fool out of herself. Yoh likes me. Right?

…

Yoh always smiles and seems happy when he gets Tamao's notes. Had I ever done anything like that to make him smile in such a way?

…No, doing such things isn't like me. You shouldn't change yourself just for someone else. You should be happy with who you are.

I looked at the stars again, not failing to notice him getting a little tense. He knew I was watching him. I knew what he was thinking. But it didn't matter. I sighed feeling as though the world just crumpled down on me.

Yoh likes me. Yoh liked being lazy. Laziness never did anything good for him until I came. Yoh doesn't need to train anymore.

I won't lie and say the fiancé business was just an excuse. I really did thought we were meant to be. He's everything I ever wanted. Patient. Warm. He doesn't hold a grudge and knows and cares. And especially understands.

Tamao is naïve and self-conscious. Even though she doesn't seem to be afraid of having a crush on someone already taken, she still needs to have more confidence in herself. She clearly needs someone who is patient, warm and encouraging. And who fills that description?

I closed my eyes as a chilled wind caressed my skin. I rubbed my arms up and down and looked up. A storm was brewing.

I sneaked a glance at Yoh again, wondering if he was cold too.

What I saw made my heart ache more then it was already. He had this strange dreamy smile as he looked at the night sky. Like he wasn't even aware of the chill. There was only one reason why he could have that look at a not so good news…Tamao?

Without a word I turned around and started heading back. I could feel him turning around to look at me, hands still tucked in his pockets. I stopped when I reached the sliding doors and turned around; trying to smile for once…I can do it once at least, for him…can't I?

"You should come inside, it's getting cold." My voice came out hollow and empty. I was ashamed of it. But there was nothing I could do to take it back.

I don't know if Yoh noticed or not, but he didn't react like he normally would.

He didn't smile like he usually did. Come to think of it…he didn't when he turned around to look at me, or when I stopped and looked at him. He didn't even smile when I smiled at him. He always smiled at Tamao…His eyes drooped down a bit. Looking somewhat…firm? Determined? Sarcastic? Whatever it was…it made my heart stop cold in its place. It was a bit like Hao. But at the same time, it was still warm.

My heart sank. I don't know what he was thinking for once…and I don't think it was anything good…

I forced this feeling down and glared at him. Feeling my eyes cloud with cold indifference. "What are you waiting for?" I snapped, "I don't have all day."

His trademark grin was back as he clasped his hands behind his head.

"You go on ahead. I think it's about to rain and I need to collect my weights before they rust."

Without another word, I went inside.

The house was silent. There was no sound of the TV, or Yoh's humming. Just when I needed something to distract me, I couldn't find it. Great.

I went to the kitchen and pulled up a chair. But just as I sat down, the sound of water showering down with force surrounded the house.

A while later the thunder growled and I looked at the clock. It had been a full one minute. What was taking Yoh so long?

I looked out the window at the raging storm. With a sigh I got up and started filling the kettle with water. Might as well make some hot coco while he was out there.

However even after I put the kettle upon the stove and brought out a fresh clean towel and some warm blankets, Yoh still hadn't returned.

I stared at the front door and decided to give him five more minutes. If he still wasn't back, and wasn't hurt or dead, I would kill him.

Fortunately, just as I thought of it, the door opened and he stepped inside. Dripping all over the floor.

He smiled sheepishly as I gave him a death glare, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Anna, I-"

"Sit down." I cut in shortly, turning back to the stove and pouring out the heated water. I heard him pull back a chair and sit down silently. When I turned to him with two steaming mugs of chocolate, a sight too precious to believe greeted me. THE shaman king. The mighty Shaman king. Had his arms clasped together tightly, shivering with a clenched jaw.

I hid a grin as I strolled up to him and placed his mug in front of him.

"Drink" I ordered before I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him securely.

If he was surprised with what I was doing, he didn't show it. And for that, for some reason I was grateful.

"Ahh…Anna? I can't exactly move…" He murmured nervously, as though I would bite his head off for that.

The nerve! Like I am that bad tempered!

"Shut up," I snapped, "Unless you want the drink all over yourself."

That silenced him.

I wrapped the towel around his head before I took hold of the mug and moved closer to him. I guess I didn't really know what I was doing until the mug was touching his lips, and he smiled. It was the same unforgettable smile he gave me when he came out of the cave. I glared at him hard as my face started warming up with full force.

"What are you staring at? Drink it already!"

He jumped a bit before obliging like a good little fiancé he was. I fought down an amused grin as the thoughts I had been trying to distract myself from came rushing back to me.

I have always wanted Yoh. I know that. I wanted the best for him. I wanted HIM…but desires are pretty complicated.

I wanted him to be happy. Not to just try to find happiness in every little thing. It's not worth it. That's not real happiness, right?

He already was where he was supposed to be. Then why was I here?

If I weren't here, Yoh would have someone truly worthy of him. Someone who wouldn't be afraid to show how much she loved him. He needs people to show him that. He could never be happy with me alone like he could with all his friends around.

"AN-ANNA!!!"

I snapped back out of my thoughts only to find I was spilling the drink over his chin.

Recovering from my shock, I glared at him.

"You would get that again the next time you stay in the storm that long."

Yoh winced, "Yes Anna…"

I took away the cup and wiped his chin and lips with my bandanna, not failing to notice his flustered and embarrassed get me out of this look.

"Now hold still." I ordered as I started massaging his head vigorously with the towel.

He did as he was told, unfortunately, the massage started making the blanket slip. With a sigh, I reached for the blankets from behind Yoh and grabbed it before it fell further.

It was a touch. Just a simple touch of my elbow with his shoulder that made my heart leap back like it had been shocked. Losing my control, my hand caressed past the hot skin on his neck. We both tensed, as my hand just seemed to stay in its position.

...I never felt like this before…it was like holding a warm cup of milk in a cold frosty night. I couldn't think straight. I don't think I even WAS thinking!

I felt Yoh move a bit which fortunately brought me back to my senses and I moved my hand away.

...Fortunately…why did it felt so unfortunate then…?

I think I was still in daze as I abandoned all thoughts and looked for something to do. I grabbed the mug and poured it down the sink. Unfortunately it was after I poured it down did I realize that I just wasted a half cup full of hot chocolate.

I could feel his eyes on my back, studying me. I didn't like it.

I poured out some soup in a bowl and handed it to him.

"I already ate." I lied not looking at him, "Go to bed after you're done. Do the dishes tomorrow. I don't want you to catch a cold before your 50 mile laps"

He blinked at me before getting that look again. The one he gave me outside a little while ago. It made me feel worse then I was then. I couldn't explain it.

"I'm going to bed early." I manage to choke out under that look. Surprisingly it came out more like a whisper to myself. I felt sick to the stomach, but I didn't want it to show. There was only one thing on my mind. One voice echoing. To get away.

He didn't answer with his usual 'Yes Anna.' and I didn't wait for it. I needed to get away from him before my head exploded with that stupid voice. If I wanted best for the both of us, I needed to get away. Pronto.

* * *

I don't remember how long I stayed in my room. All I know is that I stayed in one position for far too long. Knees against my chest with my arms around them. Head aching for no reason at all. I felt drained and, for some reason…cold. Maybe I was coming down with a fever.

I had just taken a sleeping pill to help me relax. But it wasn't working. I couldn't sleep. I felt uneasy and edgy. I couldn't explain what I was feeling. It's not like I never felt it before. But why was I feeling it so much now? I couldn't stand the silence in the house. Usually the whole house would be full of laughter and teasing. Where was it now? Where were his stupid friends when I needed them? Why was I feeling like this now? Why not before?

I knew the answer to all that. Before Yoh wasn't a shaman king. He needed me. But this wasn't the first day after he became one.

I sighed. I never had a chance to think like this then. It has only been a week, and the week had always been full of laughter and noise. I never thought about the future like this before. I always said I wanted to lead an easy life. But I only thought about his safety. His dreams.

Now it was time for me to think of the reality. I couldn't run away from it forever.

I waited till I heard his footsteps. Just as soon as his door closed, I made my move.

Sneaking out silently, I felt like a spy. I don't know why I was doing it. But I wanted to do something. I felt like I NEEDED to do something. And this was the only thing that could help me. The only thing that would allow me to stop thinking like I was. Maybe. I know it doesn't make any sense. But it was worth a try right? I couldn't think of anything else. And I felt too uneasy to try to figure out what exactly was it that was making me feel uncomfortable.

The house was dark and completely deserted. I tried not to step on the squeaking steps. Damn this old house, why did it have to be old? And squeaky!

I crept silently to the kitchen as soon as I reached the stairs. Grabbing the long extension, I looked about once before punching in the numbers.

Suddenly it struck me how ridiculous I was being. This was YOH we're talking about. He could sleep through an earthquake!

Relaxing a bit, I turned to the stove and lighted a match.

There was a beep before someone picked it up.

"Japan airline reservations, how may I help you?"

"I want to make a reservation for one to Hong Kong under the name Kyouyama Anna. When's the next flight?"

"You're in luck! We have one seat left when our last customer cancelled his. The flights in four hours, would that be ok?"

But before I could reply, a long beep cut me off.

I felt my heart stop as I spotted Yoh's shadow right in front of me.

"Sorry to cut of your line like that," he said breaking the silence. His voice sent chills up my spine. He sounded a bit different but still like Yoh. Like the time he told Manta he couldn't be friends with him anymore.

Recovering quickly and determined not to let him get to me, I glared at the stove in front of me.

"Grab me a carton of milk." I said without thinking.

It was when he started towards the fridge that I realized what I had done.

Grabbing the nearest thing I found I did the only thing a desperate girl who had suddenly gone psycho could do to keep her fiancé away from her for no apparent reason but just a gut feeling. Attack!

Unfortunately, he was Yoh. And my training had a little too good affect on him for my own good. He grabbed the frying pan almost effortlessly, just a little jerk of his head.

Ironic isn't it? Just a few hours ago I was happily imagining hitting him with a pan.

He gave me the same look I was starting to loath and fear at the same time. Ha. Fear. If someone had told me a week from now I would fear a mere look Yoh Asakura would give me, I would have actually laughed out loud. But now me being tongue-tied like this, I don't find it that funny.

"Y-Yoh…"

"I'll warm the milk for the both of us…" he murmured softly, taking away the pan from me gently. I stood in the same position as he warmed the milk on the stove.

'_Wha-what just happened? H-Ha…How dare he?!'_

I felt my eyes blazing as I turned around to give him a piece of my mind, when once again my blood froze.

Yoh was facing me already. The tips of our noses touched, yet he didn't react. He didn't even look surprised! I stared. It was like he didn't felt anything. The closeness didn't had any affect on him and he didn't had any problem with it. It didn't affect him at all? There was no reaction. He still had that look on. And something else. Wait…

…

WAS YOH ASAKURA SMIRKING?!!!!

No. False alarm.

"Why don't you sit down Anna? I'll be done in just minute." He said like he was asking me what day it was.

I felt something in me crush. What was wrong with me? How could he not notice the distance, or lack of in this case, and yet it bothered me so much?

I didn't know what he was thinking. I don't even know what I was thinking. But the next thing I knew, I had my hand raised and before I could think, I struck him hard.

I couldn't believe I did that? Was someone controlling me or something?!

"Y-Yoh-" But I didn't had time to finish. Something not good was welling up my eyes and I needed to get away.

I turned about quickly and ran away from the kitchen. From HIM.

I don't know what I was doing. What was happening to me?? This was ridiculous!

I ran up to my room and shut the door, panting heavily.

Tears were pouring down my eyes endlessly now. And I still couldn't understand what was happening to me. I fell to my knees, trying to stop myself from crying. I had no reason to cry!

'_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_' I yelled at myself as I rubbed circles around my temples. I was losing my mind. Definitely losing it. If I stayed anymore near Yoh Asakura I would definitely go mad.

"Stop fighting…" a soft voice advised.

I didn't need to turn around to know it was Amidamaru. My shoulders sank and I leaned my body against the door.

He looked at me in concern and tried to step closer when I held my hand up.

"That's enough. Tell Yoh I'm not feeling well. I'll see him tomorrow."

He didn't argue. No one could.

Just as he disappeared, I wiped away the tears and stood up. Taking out a bag from my closet, I did the only thing that seemed reasonable. Start packing. But…maybe another sleeping pill or two would make me feel more at ease. At least enough to think straight. Or not think at all. I like both.

* * *

I stepped out of the room just before the sun rose over the horizon. I could still feel my eyes swollen from the night's unmentionable act. When I got to the foot of the stairs, Yoh was waiting. Somehow I wasn't surprised.

He didn't had that look on him anymore. But he didn't had his trademark grin. This time it was a bit different…hurt? Pain? Sympathy?

I glared. No one was allowed to feel sympathy for Kyouyama Anna.

I made my way downstairs, not caring to acknowledge him more.

"Where are you going?" that voice was back. So the look must be too.

"None of your business." I snapped. I felt angry at him. How could he act like this when it was all his fault?

"Actually…it kind of is." He replied.

I felt my bag being snatched away from me, and the next thing I knew, Yoh had my right hand grasped tightly. He swung my bag behind his shoulder looking indifferent. It was as though he was used to this. Like for me to act this way was normal.

I stared at my hand. I couldn't believe I almost lost control again. However this time I didn't let my emotions take charge. I didn't cry or run away. The thoughts I had been having and the crying I had done earlier had drained me enough for that. Instead I found myself doing something even I couldn't believe. I looked at him straight in the eyes. He didn't blink just stared back. We stood there in silence for a moment.

"Break the engagement." I said, my voice wavering a bit.

Yoh blinked at me, "What?"

"I'm breaking the engagement. I'm an idiot to do it. I'm breaking the engagement with you. You don't have to marry me. You can marry whomever you like. I need to get away from you. I'm going to Hong Kong. Yohmei-sensei had mentioned someone there. He can make me the best I can. I still need to learn more then I know. I know I can learn more. I need to get away from you. I need to train. I need to be a better Itaku. I need to go away. I need to stop thinking about you. I can't do that with you here. You need to get away from me. You don't need me anymore; you can lead the lazy life you wanted. I didn't know how to tell you. I need to get away from you. I need to stay away. I need to stop thinking about you and all the things I can't understand. I need to concentrate on my goal. Your not tied to me anymore I'm breaking the engagement."

I don't know how long I babbled the words I never even thought of really and would have never spoken. I knew I was making a complete fool of myself, but I couldn't seem to stop. I was so tired. My head hurt. I kept on talking non stop, even when Yoh pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I started crying again. I kept on talking like an idiot. Repeating myself again and again. Until I couldn't take my head aching anymore. And I couldn't take my whole body aching all over. I ended up saying the words I had said the most before darkness swallowed me.

"I need to get away."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was already mid-day. I found myself tucked firmly in my bed, near my bandanna. My bag lay empty by my side and all its contents folded neatly beside it. I looked at it silently. My heart sank. I was still in the Asakura house.

I looked about. It was like last night never happened. I would have believed it was all a dream if not for my bag. What was I drunk? My heart sank deeper as I thought about the embarrassing inevitable I was about to face when the door slid open.

"I thought you'd be up by now." Yoh said cheerfully, holding a tray as he entered.

I looked at what he brought as he set it down beside me. Two fried eggs, sunny side up. Two glasses of orange juice, a thermos, two coffee cups and a dozen something sandwiches. What did he think I was, a pig?

"I thought we could have breakfast together since I felt weird eating alone." He said grabbing a sandwich and biting into it hungrily. I stared at him as he wolfed down a couple more in a hurry. He caught me looking and swallowed. His trademark grin back in place, "I love you too"

I stared; sure I had heard him wrong.

"What?"

"I said I got milk too" Yoh said smiling like he usually did. I seriously need help, "I figured you couldn't be that hungry, so if you drink this I can whip something up for you later."

Oh so considerate. Where was this consideration when I was up in my room?!

I suppose my glare intensified because his eyes got a bit round and he started tugging on his collar, "And I placed all your clothes back in your closet"

Placed my clothes back in my closet?!! Who gave him permission to TOUCH my closet?!

"I made vegetable soup!"

Instantly I felt my anger cooling down. "Vegetable soup?" I like vegetable soup. It's healthy. AND tasty.

"Yeah! It should be still hot now, want me to go get it for you?"

"I can get it my self." I said stiffly, pulling off the blanket and standing up.

"Okay," said Yoh grabbing the tray and getting up as well, "I can't let you leave."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "What?" I asked turning around.

Yoh blinked, "I said I'll get us some tea,"

"With soup?"

"Sure it would be a new thing" Yoh answered smiling brightly.

I decided not to think much on Yoh's tastes in dinner. The guy couldn't get enough of rolling oranges? What do you expect?

He followed me downstairs, humming his usual annoying tune. When we got to the kitchen I took a seat while Yoh poured both of us a bowl of that steaming delicious-I mean acceptable soup.

"Well?" he asked as I took a spoonful.

"…Its edible." I replied carelessly, taking another gulp. Again with that smile. Seriously I think his face is stuck like that now.

"Where's Amidamaru?"

"He went to visit some friends"

We ate in silence. I think Yoh is hanging around Horo Horo too much…

When I had finished, Yoh got up to clear the table.

"I'm going to my room." I announced matter of factly as I headed for the stairs.

"Anna wait."

I stopped and waited as he quickly rinsed off the two bowls.

"What?"

"You don't want to go into your room"

I raised my eyebrow, "why not?"

Yoh hesitated before he grinned in triumph, "Because your favorite soap is on!"

"It doesn't start for another five hours"

"Its dinner time?"

"We just ate"

"Amidamaru is sick"

"Ghosts can't get sick."

"I haven't trained yet"

"Then go train!"

"But I need you to be here" Yoh exclaimed at last in frustration.

I raised my eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because," Yoh began stepping closer, kneeling down and taking my hand.

I blinked, when suddenly he tugged my hand, making me land on my knees and placed his lips on mine.

My eyes widened in shock as he pulled back and smiled sheepishly, "I need you."

* * *

NG: I know, the ending sucked. But meh, I couldn't think of a proper one. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Secrets

**Chapter: **Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**Summary: **What does Anna do when Yoh's out with his friends?

* * *

**Story**

"Say, Yoh?"

"What, Anna?"

"Weren't you supposed to go meet Manta?"

"Yeah, he's in his computer class right now though."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence before Yoh finally looked up, narrowing his eyes at Anna.

"Why?"

"No reason." Anna replied casually, biting into her apple.

Anna Kyouyama asking something for no reason? He'd want to take over the world before that. She was definitely up to something. Probably evil and sinister like everything else she had up her sleeves when it involved him and his friends or just…anyone she didn't liked.

Yoh glared at Anna suspiciously, trying to read her thoughts. What could she be thinking?

Anna ignored Yoh's glare. Her eyes glued on the TV as she continued to bite and chew on her apple. After a few minutes, Yoh shrugged the matter off and went back to his book. It was the only one Manta found that actually made Amidamaru sound cool.

Anna glanced sideways at Yoh before turning back to the TV. Yoh was too busy reading to notice.

"I'm going out."

Yoh blinked, looking up as Anna went to the mirror, retying the bandanna on her head.

"Ah…ok, what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything but fast food." Anna replied shortly, pulling her purse over her shoulder and making her way out the living room.

"Anna."

Anna paused, "What?"

"Want me to come? It's pretty late."

"If I wanted you to come I would have said so."

"Oh…well can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?" Yoh asked, blinking curiously.

"Because you need to cook dinner."

"It's still early for dinner."

"Well I intend to be late. Beside don't you have Manta to look forward to?"

Yoh frowned slightly, what did the supposed to mean..?

"At least tell me where you're going" he asked instead, feeling it useless to argue. Anna was already walking towards the door, sliding it open before she spoke, "To see a friend."

Yoh blinked, a friend…?

He looked blankly at the closed door for a few second before summoning up Amidamaru.

"Amidamaru?"

"Hai Yoh dono?"

"Did you know Anna had a friend?"

"You mean…friend? Tamao and Manta? Jun?"

Yoh frowned and looked at Amidamaru, troubled.

* * *

Ranseb yawned loudly, leaning against the tree trunk beside his sister. A small African girl before him glared at him, sitting Indian style a few steps away. Ranseb ignored her and turned his attention a few feet across. A blue haired teenage girl was having an argument with the ice-cream man. With how things looked, he wondered if she'd be able to get them ice-cream. 

"Anna-sama!"

Startled, Ranseb looked the opposite way. His sister opening her eyes leaned up as well.

The blond Itako was making her way atop the hill, taking her time. She paused and looked back, hand on her hips as her red bandanna blew with the wind where she faced. A while later, another teenage girl with flowing silver locks made her appearance next to Anna.

Ranseb stood up as the two girls walked over; taking the basket Anna was holding.

"Jeanne-sama, you came too?"

The nun in training smiled charmingly as Anna, poker faced at the excitement the children seemed to show sat down on the blanket.

"Hai! Marco went off to train with the X-Laws so I took the chance. They won't be back for a couple of hours."

"Where's Pirika?" Anna asked as Jeanne sat down next to her, pulling the basket closer to take out its contents.

"She went after the ice-cream man." Said Ranseb glumly, pointing towards the ice-cream truck, "They had been at it for the past fifteen minutes."

"Good." Anna said, pulling out paper cups, "There isn't much. The basket already skyrocketed more than what I would allow, and her highness Jeanne here didn't felt like bringing anything."

Jeanne grinned, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make everyone suspicious."

"You can get away with murder with your reputation. Meanwhile Yoh found it suddenly more entertaining to lurk about at home."

"Do you think he's starting to figure out?" Ranseb asked, biting into a chocolate éclair.

"He's usually out with friends. He must still think I watch TV all day."

"Still, it's not like he would mind. And you two will be married someday-"

"Anna-sama doesn't owe Yoh-sama anything!" Opacho declared, "Yoh-sama spends too most of his time with his friends to-"

"That's enough Opacho." Jeanne cut in lightly, pouring herself and Anna some orange juice, "Yoh is Anna's fiancé."

"Hao-sama is better."

"But Manta-kun is so much cuter, ne?" Pirika added, walking up to the group holding ice-cream cones.

Opacho reddened. Either with embarrassment or fury, Anna had no idea. Not that she cared.

"Manta-boy is stupid!"

"Ah…young love." Pirika sang plopping beside Anna as Anna laughed. Jeanne cleared her throat.

Opacho glared at her cupcake.

"I'm surprised Hao allowed you to join us."

"Master Hao trust Opacho. Opacho doesn't need to hide anything from him."

"I'm not that surprised. Hao could easily read her mind" Anna said curtly licking her ice-cream, "besides we should leave that matter for the shaman tournament."

"Yeah, why don't we just cut the cake?" Ranseb added, feeling Opacho about to explode.

"Fine. Lets just get this over with. Pirika where's the cake?" Anna asked looking at Pirika expectantly.

Pirika's eyes widened, "I was supposed to bring the cake?!"

From afar, a hooded figure observing the group smiled to himself. His eyes trained to the blond itako smirking and occasionally joking. Taking a step back after a few minutes, he turned away from the group, walking off silently. No one noticed.

* * *

"Hai. Yes, I understand." 

Anna blinked, setting her coat atop a chair as Yoh sighed on the phone.

"I know Manta I'm sorry. I'll call you later ok?"

Manta's loud exclamations could still be heard loudly as Yoh replaced the receiver.

Anna raised her eyebrow as he turned to her, smiling cheerfully.

"Hungry?"

"No. What was that about?"

"Ahh…that well...Manta was mad I didn't meet up with him and the others today."

Anna lowered her eyelids, "because you were stalking me."

Yoh sighed, "Yeah…sorry…"

"No need. You knew I saw you." Anna replied shortly walking towards the stair.

Yoh lowered his head, "not that…just that"

Anna paused, glancing back sideways at Yoh. There was a moment of silence before Anna finally nodded, "Its ok."

Yoh looked at Anna silently, smiling weakly, "You think so..?"

"Your friends are important to you. It's not something you had known all your life." Anna said evenly, starting to walk up the stairs again.

Yoh watched her disappear from sight before letting out a sigh, taking a seat. Amidamaru had disappeared off somewhere. Probably with Tokagero. Yoh felt a bit relieved over that.

"I'm not sorry I followed you…" Yoh whispered looking at his tea. His ears still ringing with Anna's laughter.

"Seems like it." Anna said, startling Yoh, "I'm not sorry for not telling you."

"…I know." Yoh replied, trying to smile.

Anna looked at him for a few minutes in a steady gaze. Yoh shifted his glance back to his tea, taking another sip as his fiancé came and sat before him.

"It was Opacho's birthday."

Yoh looked up, blinking curiously, "I was surprised to see all of you together."

Anna glared, "People shouldn't limit themselves to what others think."

Yoh smiled laughing sheepishly, "I guess. Why wasn't she spending it with Hao?"

Anna shrugged, "too busy taking over the world?"

"…so…when did you guys started getting together?"

"Pirika and Opacho started first, Ranseb and Seyram were always with me. Seyram and Opacho became friends…since Opacho was curious she never talked. Jeanne one day strolled our way and joined us." Anna replied, reaching for Yoh's tea and taking a sip.

"And you guys have been friends ever since..?" Yoh asked, smiling.

"More or less."

"Why did you try to hide?"

"I didn't." Anna replied shortly.

Yoh sighed, "I'm sorry." He said, recalling Anna laughing with the group. It was the first time he heard her laugh. And for some reason he felt guilty over it. He used to think he accomplished far just by making her smile.

"You think too much."

Yoh grinned sheepishly, "Do I?"

Anna frowned, "You're not responsible for my life."

Yoh sighed, "…still…you laughed."

"So? You only laugh when your friends around."

"No. I laugh when its just us as well."

"You laugh for ridiculous reasons."

Yoh smiled looking at Anna, "You think so?"

Anna didn't reply. Instead she took another sip, finishing off his tea and staring off into a distance thoughtfully. Sighing, she looked back at her fiancé, "Yoh…" she began trailing off as Yoh looked up.

"Yeah?"

"…"

"Ah…" Yoh smiled, "I'm glad you laughed."

Anna smiled back, "Me too."

"So…does Opacho really have a crush on Manta?" Yoh asked clearing his throat and picking up his now empty cup.

Anna smiled, recalling the small girl's reaction, "I guess. I doubt Hao is too happy about it."

Yoh laughed, rinsing the cup and setting it aside, "Who knows…" he said softly, walking up to Anna and leaving a small kiss on her head.

Startled, Anna blinked but didn't say anything.

Yoh grinned stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, "I can get used to that."

Anna raised her eyebrow, "Opacho in love with Manta?"

Yoh's grin widened as he leaned down, leveling his face before Anna's, "Not that…" he whispered before claiming her lips in his.

Anna smiled, responding with slight hesitance. She could get used to that too.

* * *

**Nightglider:** So? How was it? Please review! 


	3. Useless discussions

**Chapter:** Useless Discussions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**Summary:** My take on the battle between Hao and Anna in the manga. What if Yoh hadn't managed to come in time when Hao was about to test Anna's potential in his armour style over soul. What if trying to save the hanagumi spirits she had gotten hurt just as Yoh arrived? Something that happened after that. After Yoh and Hao's coffee meeting.

* * *

**Story**

"How are you feeling?"

Anna Kyouyama didn't bother looking back as she sat on the porch railing, staring out at the dark sky. Her bandaged arm placed on her laps twitched slightly at the chilled wind, but her face remained impassive and calm. Refusing to give a thought to the searing pain running up her veins.

"Fine. Your brother wouldn't dare fight seriously."

"He seemed pretty serious when I got there." Yoh commented calmly, starting to walk up to his fiancé, "Why aren't you resting?"

"I hate lying all day." Anna replied nonchalantly, ignoring Yoh raising an amused eyebrow, "did you finish your training?"

"Just did." Yoh replied, stopping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Startled, Anna looked up just as Yoh buried his face against her neck.

"Yoh-"

"What were you thinking..?" Yoh asked softly, his voice muffling down against her skin as he pulled her closer.

Anna frowned, feeling a little irritated, "Saving Tamao? She isn't exactly the strongest-"

"Why." Yoh interrupted, his voice firming into a stern tune, "did you find it necessary to face him alone?"

Anna sighed leaning back against him. There were rare times when Yoh wouldn't put up with Anna's upper hand. Really rare. Not so when they were ten before he realized her whole personality was more or less a façade, but it had lessened when they met again at age 13. Whenever that happened, Anna found it hard to stay cool and distant. However being Kyouyama Anna, she still managed. Unfortunately Yoh never bought it.

"No one else was about. I couldn't exactly wait. And I can take care of myself."

No reply.

Anna sighed again, closing her eyes and pressing her lips together, "And I knew you'd come…with help." She added.

Yoh cringed, "What if I hadn't been there in time?"

"Then I would have killed you." Anna replied shortly, "Besides, since when did you started on about what ifs?"

Yoh smiled, "since you started hating lying all day and ordering people about?"

"I didn't said I hated ordering people about."

Yoh winced, looking up "you didn't…?"

"No I didn't. But since you mentioned it-"

"Annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yoh whined burying his face against her neck again, "you're not well enough to order about."

"You don't need to be well to order about." Anna replied impassively, "Now get me something to eat."

Yoh looking up and blinked, "You haven't eaten yet?"

"I'm not eating that." Anna replied grimly, pointing at a bowl containing what looked like living, slimy jello, "Faust made it. I think it wants to talk to me. That man is worse in cooking than Ren was."

Yoh hid a smile, "You made Ren cook?"

"Once." Anna replied, still staring at the bowl darkly, "He made me miss your cooking."

"Sorry..." Yoh whispered chuckling softly as he leaned his forehead against Anna's hair, "I'll try not to make you go through that again"

"Better not." Anna replied impatiently, turning to glare at Yoh, "I hope you're not planning on starving your fiancé with these useless discussions Yoh."

Yoh grinned innocently, his eyes wavering to Anna's lips for a mere second, than her bandaged arm before turning back to her, "Not at all…"

* * *

**Nightglider:** Hmm..not the best I had wanted but still, please review! 


	4. Pirika's poem

**Chapter: **Pirika's poem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King.

**Summary:** Something I wrote on how Pirika see's Yoh and Anna.

* * *

**Story**

"The grass swayed to and fro

Moving gracefully with the wind

Where ever it may go

No questions asked

No limits set

Was it trust?

* * *

I raised my hand to you

Hoping you would hold it

You did.

No questions asked

No comments made

Was it faith?

* * *

You always smile

So I don't know, not sure

Did I make you smile?

No question asked

No limits set

Do I want to know?

* * *

I'm happy with you

I don't know why

Are you happy too?

No question asked.

No comments needed

I can feel it.

* * *

Yoh blinked dotted eyed while Anna just looked at Pirika indifferently.

Pirika lowered her paper and grinned at them, "Well? Was it good?"

Yoh grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, "Ah...well-?"

"I think I'm really getting the flare of this stuff. In this poem, the first stanza was from Anna then Yoh then Anna again and so like that. I tried to describe the two of you. You're special bond and ever-lasting love and ability to go through anything-" Pirika rushed to explain excitedly, her eyes moistening as she felt the passion flaring through her veins again. "How you do everything Anna asks without much as a complaint, oh of course you used to a lot before but now you barely seem annoyed and even before you never complained about her to anyone else, joke about her bossiness yes that is to be expected but you never gave up trying to change her and make her feel important and I think I JUST might have what it takes to become a great poetess! I think I captured everything about you both. How mysterious and enchanting-"

"It was good" Anna cut in impassively, bringing her teacup to her lips.

Yoh shot a quick one eyebrow raised glance at Anna before grinning at Pirika again.

"Really?! So that's what you two are really like?! I was right! I really was?!" Pirika started again, looking from Anna to Yoh to Anna and back to Yoh again. Apparently failing to notice the quick look Yoh had given Anna.

"Ahh…" Yoh blinked with mouth half open, trying to think of something to say.

Unfortunately, or fortunately Pirika didn't wait for his response.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it! I knew you two weren't that hard to figure out! At least not for me! And all those time the guys were just fussing over you for nothing! You won't believe what explanations they had! Horo Horo even went as far as to say Anna had you brainwashed and under a spell Yoh-"

"Ah!" Yoh started eyes wide as he tried to stop Pirika, feeling Anna growing angry. '…Great…'

"-And Amidamaru said you were too scared of her and too much of a gentleman to say anything much, Hao didn't say anything much I think he understood better than the rest of the guys, aside for me of course, but just wouldn't tell us God that guy is so irritatingly egoistic! I knew I had what it takes! Wait till I tell Horo Horo and the others!! I knew my explanation was the best! Everyone though seemed to agree with Horo Horo-"

Yoh sweat-dropped, feeling himself growing pale as Pirika mercilessly continued on. Silently, he started muttering prayers for Horo Horo.

"And Len said Yoh was just too much of a wimp to break it off but Manta seemed to agree with me a bit that there must be something between you two at least in Anna's part-"

"I think we got it Pirika" Yoh cut in hurriedly trying to silence the oblivious girl and hint her she was treading on dangerous grounds.

"No I think we should hear more what others have to say." Anna said smoothly taking another sip of her tea. Pirika started, shutting up quickly. Yoh sighed as Pirika forced a wide grin on her face. Her eyes not hiding the apparent fear and realization.

"Oh well, I'd love to but LOOK AT THE TIME! HAHAHA! I better get going, THANKYOU FOR LISTENING!! I need to go make my brother…train! So see ya later!" Pirika cried a bit too enthusiastically, before running out of the room in record speed.

There was silence for a moment as Anna continued to sip her tea and Yoh continued to stare where Pirika had been moments ago.

Anna broke the silence as she set her now empty cup down on the table, looking out the door at Pirika's retreating form. Yoh followed her gaze silently.

"What are those idiotic friends of yours up to this time?" Anna asked sharply as she and Yoh watched Pirika chatter off about something to a very attentive and wide eyed Horo Horo, Ren, Jun, Amidamaru, Ryu, Tamao and Manta. Hao just sat on the fence at the side of the group with a frustrated and tired look upon his face.

"Trying to figure us out it seems." Yoh blinked and sweat dropped, entranced at his friend's antics. Just then they heard Horo Horo shout in frustration, starting up a clearly audible argument with his sister. Yoh stared at them lazily, personally he always thought there was nothing much to figure out about him and Anna.

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE MORE SENSE?!" Yoh sweat-dropped as Horo Horo got into an even louder argument with his sister. The rest of the gang just nodded every now and then, God knows agreeing with which one of the Inu siblings.

"Are we that hard to figure out?" Yoh mused as he looked at his friend's behavior curiously. Ren suddenly sensing they were being watched looked towards the house. Anna with her elbow on the table and hand supporting her chin and Yoh with both his hands on the table looked back at him with half-lidded curious eyes.

Sweat-dropping, Ren dragged Horo Horo, still arguing with Pirika, away from sight as the rest of the group followed suit.

"Hmm." Anna murmured, eyes drooping lower at the group's antics, jerking Yoh stiff

"Yoh?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Go get Groceries."

Yoh sighed half in relief, getting up, "Yes Anna."

Just as Yoh left, Anna picked up the piece of paper Pirika had left behind.

"No questions asked." She read to herself with a smirk, "Typical."

* * *

**Nightglider:** So how was it? Please review! 


	5. Typical Day

**Title:** Typical Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**Summary: **Horo Horo wonders why Yoh and Manta don't seem as annoyed or irritated when it comes to the ice queen as they used to be when he first met them.

* * *

**Story**

It was a typical day.

Correction.

It was a wonderfully typical, typical day. And Yoh couldn't be happier…if he were awake at that moment…

_Here comes the sun_

_Dudududu_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

_Its alright_

Anna had left him and Horo Horo to take care of En Inn while she visited Kino for some matters he had no idea over. BUT he didn't care. The last three days were deliciously perfect! And even if Anna made him spend the rest of his life doing chores and running laps he'd gladly accept it.

Ok so maybe that was a bit much…but he STILL had five more hours until Anna arrived. Still time for him to stay sprawled lazily on his futon, feeling the rays of the sun warming his face and the coolness of the sheets filling his heart with mirth. His last hours of peace and quiet…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Or not.

Starting awake, Yoh scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the room, stopping before the stairs.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!"

Yoh sighed, feeling a little irate vain popping on his temple as he tried to block out the scene before him.

Well it was fun while it lasted.

_Little darling_

_It's been a long cold lonely winter_

Before him Horo Horo was bowing down before a very disapproving looking Anna. A large handprint clearly visible on his cheek.

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since you've been here_

It was an unfortunately typical, typical day. And Horo Horo was anything but pleased.

It wasn't like he HATED living with the Asakuras. Hanging out with Manta and Yoh and going to school with them was fun. It was just SHE came back. Back to boss him and his friends around, wake them in an ungodly hour, do chores he would NEVER want to do and beat them silly for no apparent reason. If the shaman tournament didn't started soon, Horo Horo was SURE he would lose it. The woman was mad!

And right this instant she was walking behind him and Yoh, her face as expressionless as ever.

_Here comes the sun_

_Dudududu_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

_It's alright_

Stealing dark glances at her every now and then, Horo Horo's mind for once was filled with something more than food and lily pad farm. And her name was the evil witch of the inn.

...ok so her name was Anna Kyouyama. But it could very well be the evil witch of the inn.

_Little darling_

_The smile returning to the faces_

Anna raised her eyebrow at which Horo Horo quickly averted his gaze back to the front.

SMACK

"Itai…"

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since you've been here_

"You ok?" Yoh asked, looking down lazily at his friend sprawled on the ground. Passers by gave them weird look. Yoh was too used to it to notice. Horo Horo had taken a habit to smack into things whenever Anna was around. Either SHE was doing the honor or he managed himself. Yoh thought it wise never to question the…coincidences.

His fiancé came to a halt beside him, looking down at the inu blankly. She was used to it too. But then nothing amused or surprised Anna…unless it was the boys doing the chores without her making them. Which as of yet, still hadn't happened.

Horo Horo, to put your confused mind at ease, had ran into a street light.

"Fine…" Horo Horo muttered gritting his teeth. His head was so going to hurt.

"…idiots." Anna muttered before walking ahead.

_Here comes the sun_

_Dudududu_

_Here comes the sun and I say_

_It's alright_

Yoh smiled, helping his friend up, "Still sleepy?"

"Nah…I'm fine. Glad to know your ice queen cares enough to wait for us…" Horo Horo muttered, glaring at him as though it was all Yoh's fault.

Yoh sweat dropped, "Who? Anna?"

"No. The French maid."

"We have a French maid?"

Horo Horo looked at Yoh, unimpressed, "man…remind me how you ended being the shaman king?"

Yoh smirked good-naturedly, "Because I'm better than you?"

"Ha. Ha." Horo Horo glared again, dusting his clothes, "do you have any idea WHY she was yelling at me this morning? I WAS SNORING TOO LOUDLY! Like I snore!"

Yoh decided to not comment at that. Horo Horo's snoring was not only a very sensitive topic, but also a very dangerous one.

"I think she's cute that way." He said instead eyes softening as he turned to look at his fiancé stopping to chat with Manta.

Horo Horo started, turning to Yoh to tell him exactly what he thought of Anna's cuteness, when the look on his friend's face made him shut up immediately. Or maybe it was the words that finally registered in his mind.

Did Yoh just call Anna cute?

Yoh didn't notice his friend's thunderstruck face staring at him as he watched Anna looking down at Morty impassively. Her hair swung gently to the breeze and lips pressed together in a thin line as Morty smiling sheepishly tried to say something. Probably surprised at her early return.

Yoh smiled as a particular gold strand slipped down behind her ear, crassing her eyelashes. Anna frowned brushing the strand back in place, making Manta stiffen. Yoh bit back a chuckle as Anna's face softened back to her impassive look, easing Manta. At least she wasn't glaring at him.

He watched her lips move slightly, eyebrows knitting together just barely to show displeasure. Morty laughed scratching his head, obviously stuck in a very uncomfortable situation.

Too lost in watching the scene before him, Yoh didn't notice Horo Horo half smile and half smirk in his direction. He turned to watch the ice queen lifting her hand to rest on her hips, now fully glaring at a sweat-dropping and very nervous Manta. The little guy had definitely suggested something that Anna found anything but amusing. No doubt he would be punished. But suddenly Horo Horo could understand something he couldn't pinpoint before.

Anna's face returned to its usual impassive expression as she suddenly rounded on them, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Do you plan on standing there and gawking all day?" Anna asked, raising her voice just enough for them to hear her. Or more likely, the world to hear her, "Because if that's the case I can think of a lot of things you can do while gawking at people this lunch."

Horo Horo's face faulted. He almost had it. ALMOST. Or he thought he did anyway. What exactly did Manta and Yoh saw in Anna enough to stop complaining about everything she did to them. Maybe it was because they knew they were better off. But for a second, as he turned back to make a remark on Anna again, he ending up shutting his mouth again.

…maybe he'd ask Manta later.

* * *

**Nightglider:** I didn't like it as much as I liked other fics...but meh. Please tell me what you think of it. REVIEW! Oh and the song in italics is Here comes the sun by Beatles. 


	6. The trouble with bentos

**Title:** The trouble with bentos

**Summary:** A girl. A guy. And a bento. And Anna is anything but interested.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

**Story**

"Yoshida-kun…ano…I made too much this morning so…" the girl trailed off, hands trembling slightly as they held the copper colored box firmly. Behind her, a group of girls watched gleefully as the boy being addressed turned a faint shade of pink. The girl holding the bento swallowed a lump forming in her throat before continuing quickly.

"w-would you like to have this?" she asked loudly, thrusting the bento in his face and blushing furiously. The girls behind her dissolved into helpless giggles as the guys bit their lips and looked away. The girl holding the bento turned a darker shade of red but stood still, determined to have her bento accepted.

The boy, staring at her with mouth slightly agape, nodded quietly. Uttering nothing more than a few gurgles and grumbles.

Hands still trembling quite noticeably, the girl continued to stand frozen before finally placing the bento on his desk and running for her dear life. The guy looked back at the bento, awestruck. Not noticing, or possibly ignoring his friends failed attempts to stifle their laughter.

Anna lowered her eyelids at the pathetic scene before her. What was the big deal again with a bento-

"Asakura-kun?"

All of a sudden, it seemed a hush fell on the entire class. All the voices drowned to faint murmurs as Anna's sharp hearing focused only on a pigtailed girl standing before her fiancé. Blushing almost the same way as the girl with Yoshida.

"Keiko Yamamoto." Anna whispered to herself absentmindedly, eyeing the girl carefully. She was cute, impossibly shy and quite self-conscious. Those were the kind Anna didn't trust the most.

"A-ano…I made a bento so…will you accept it?"

Anna's eyes narrowed slightly, almost un-noticeably as Yoh Asakura looked at the girl before him with a careless grin, "Thanks!"

Keiko flushed deeply, beaming at Yoh happily, "N-no problem! I-I-I love to cook and this was the first time-so if you want-"

"Lets see."

All of a sudden, a small hand took hold of her bento before she could finish, flicking the lid open effortlessly.

"Eh?" the pigtailed haired girl and Yoh looked up to see Anna holding the bento with one hand, a pair of chopsticks in the other, chewing thoughtfully.

"K-Kyouyama-san-"

Anna swallowed and looked at the girl impassively, "It lacks taste and color. The shrimps are over cooked, the rice is too soggy and the cake isn't soft or sweet enough-"

"A-Anna!" Yoh stuttered, staring at his fiancée in flustered horror as Keiko stood rooted in shock.

"My fiancé has a tournament to win and I will not have him lying all day with a troubled stomach." Anna continued matter of factly, ignoring the various shades of color flashing through Yoh and the pigtailed haired girl.(omg I can't believe how many times I almost wrote pig haired, haha)

"F-fia-fiancé?" Keiko stuttered, paling as she stared at Anna incredulously.

Anna arched an eyebrow at the girl as Yoh sighed in defeat. Keiko blushed a deeper shade of red as Anna placed her bento back on Yoh's table.

"If you have done eating already," Anna started softly making Yoh stiffen up in his seat, "its time to train." Keiko lowered her eyes to her bento, not daring to say another word.

"H-hai." Yoh answered, shooting the girl a quick concerned glance before walking out of the class.

Anna waited until he was outside before looking back at the girl.

* * *

"So, how was it, really?" Yoh asked casually weaving goodbye to Manta before he disappeared round the corner. 

It had been three hours since the incident, and the girl had seemed in a slightly better spirit then when Yoh had left her. Anna however remained her usual self.

"How was what?" Anna asked ignorantly, not batting an eye.

"The bento." Yoh answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring ahead. His expression a bit too natural for Anna's taste. They started walking again when Anna replied.

"Did you turn deaf when I was telling her?"

"A bit." Yoh answered back lightly, "I only heard the fiancé part." 

"Urusai."

Yoh hid a smile, too used to Anna to be stupid enough to push his limits. Unfortunately Anna still caught a small amused smirk dancing at the cornet of his lips.

"Three hundred push-ups when we get home." Anna said coolly

Yoh sighed, "Hai hai…"

* * *

"Alright class, we'll have the test after lunch. Enjoy." 

"Hai!"

Yoh Asakura gathered his books, turning to his book bag to stuff them in.

"Ore?" he blinked looking at an apple print bento placed neatly over his books. Was that there before?

He picked it out with a slight frown, before blinking in realization.

Anna watched impassively as Yoh unwrapped the bento, taking a bite of the meal. A small helpless grin continued to play at the corner of his lips as Manta came to join him.

She sighed, honestly. What was the big deal anyway?

* * *

Nightglider: Not that good huh? Meh, I need to get used to writing again. Anyway, please review! 

_Notes:_

_**Bentos:** A lunch box containing various foods...usually the whole meal starting from appetizers ending to deserts. At least thats what I gathered. As they the way to a guy's heart is through his stomachs, so girls make bentos for the guys they like to either show off their cooking skills or make them think they care for them. Anyway I find it really cute and adorable. _

_**Urusai:** Shut up_


	7. Simplicity

**Title:** Simplicity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**NG:** Thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing, and thank you people for adding me in your favs and alerts (even though you didn't cared enough to review). They were much appreciated. And please review more since it makes me want to write more. K that was putting it simply ne? ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Story_

"Say Yoh?"

"What Anna?"

"Lets go out for a walk."

Yoh blinked, looking up from his history book, "Now?"

"Yes." Anna replied standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

Yoh sighed, getting up as well. Sometimes he wished he could read minds. Life with her would have been so much simpler, but then again there's no doubt Anna would find a way to block him out.

He followed Anna out the door before halting to lock the inn behind him. Sure the inn was haunted, but you couldn't exactly depend on the ghosts to chase away burglars.

When he turned around Anna was waiting for him near the gate, hands tucked in the pockets of her jacket.

Yoh smiled lazily, making his way towards her. The smile wasn't returned, but he was used to it. If there was one thing, he could always count on Anna to be Anna. It gave him a strange sense of satisfaction knowing that.

They walked down the street, ignoring the chilly wind cutting across their warm breath. Hands clamped and tucked deep within their pockets, neither had anything to say. It was fine though. The silence of winter was always something both treasured.

There wasn't any particular reason behind it, especially since they found themselves lost for words almost all the time whenever they were alone. Anna hated talking too much. And Yoh was too easy going to complain, happy submerged in his own thoughts. Or taking advantage of for once, not thinking at all.

They passed a couple snuggled against each other on a bench. Both their faces slightly pink under the dim light of the street lamp, they seemed too submerged with each other to even realize someone just walked past them.

Yoh couldn't help glance briefly at their smiles, soft and blessed. Letting a small smile slip into his own lips, Yoh turned his gaze back to the path. Both he and Anna had been raised with Two goals in their mind. The Shaman Title and Marriage. Neither had ever bothered to think of another possibility. At least, he hadn't. Anna was bent on owning a spa as well. Must be his grandmother's influence. It didn't matter though. Both of them will have their own carefree life one day. Maybe it would be different than other people's. But-

"Yoh?"

"…hmm?"

"Kino-sama called today."

Yoh blinked before shooting a sideways glance at Anna, "..So ka. Is she going to visit?"

Anna looked down at the road, her face as impassive as ever, "No."

Yoh stopped under a broken light post. Anna stopped a few steps before him. He continued to regard her silently as she stared ahead, not uttering another word.

The two stood silently, ignorant of the freezing wind rushing past their bodies. Yoh waited. Somehow he wasn't sure he was going to like what Anna was about to tell him. Anna was always quiet. She always made things dramatic. But then you could tell when she was serious and when she was really serious.

"I'll leave in two days."

Yoh blinked, "Grandma asked you back?"

Anna shrugged, "She's sick. She needs me to help maintain the inn. Since the shaman tournament is over, she wants me to come back"

"Does anyone even stay at that place?" Yoh asked casually, lowering his eyelids.

"That doesn't matter." Anna replied impassively, turning to face Yoh, "She's sick."

"She could go back to stay with grandpa. Or move here-"

"That inn means too much to her."

"…ah…"

There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other uncomfortably. This time the silence wasn't soothing. What was there to say?

With a slight twitch of his fingers in his pocket, Yoh started making his way towards Anna.

Anna blinked as Yoh slipped his hand around Anna's, guiding it out of her pocket.

Frowning, Anna opened her mouth to say something when Yoh interrupted her with a carefree grin.

"Body heat." He said lightly, raising their clasped hands within her view.

Anna lowered his eye-lids at his…yoh-ness.

"Idiot."

Yoh laughed, the tension now broken as the two made their way back to the inn, taking the longer route. Gradually, her fingers curled around his.

Yoh smiled when he felt the slight pressure. In some ways, life with Anna would always be simple.

* * *

Nightglider: I know. Short. But sweet right? Meh, the more you would keep reading my fics without reviewing the shorter you will get! threatens

...ok so I was just lazy. I found it while going through my old notebooks. Still I considered it sweet. Anyway the point is, it deserves a review! :


	8. Everlasting

**Title: Everlasting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**NG:** Ok people! So I always wanted to write this sort of fic. AND ITS REALLY LONG SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT! I should warn you though it contains spoilers. And some

..Uhm...more to the point. Sometimes I get the mood to be a bitter sweet story writer. I hope its really sad. I tried to make it so anyway. If it made you cry please tell me! I always wanted to write a fic that would make people cry!

…But anyway, I suggest while reading this you guys listen to Everlasting by Boa. I kept adding the translation where I felt suited the situation so please read the translation as well to understand it. Its at the end of the story. And…yeah that's all. Please don't forget to leave a review. And thank you all SO much for reviewing all my other stories. I'm currently also working on Need from Yoh's point of view and these reviews really make me want to write more. ENJOY!

* * *

**Story**

Gray clouds passed lazily over the bright sun, beaming down at the field full of people barely acknowledging its efforts. Many had joked this day to be the happiest day of their lives. No one considered sparing a thought on how unexpected reality could leave them. Only yesterday, all of them were powerful, invincible shaman.

One incident, a natural almost innocent incident, had bared all of them helpless.

_**Gairoju nokoru yukitachi ni  
Hikari to kaze ga furisosogu**_

The wind blew softly against the canopies of the weeping willows, their branches swayed to and fro gently, saluting the last breath of the itako that had sat under them countless times, reading manuscripts, thinking, wishing secrets only they knew now.

_**Mune wo hatte mo utsumuite mo  
Kisetsu ha ashi wo tomenai ne**_

They won't enjoy her company anymore.

_**Yubikiri mitai kawashiteta  
"Ja ne" to "Mata ne" tte iu kotoba**_

Manta Oyamada gazed around the crowd with tired aching eyes. Every eye was locked before them. Their postures erect and straight with determination. As though facing a battle they expect to lose. As though one blow would shatter them. But he knew they won't. They had become far too strong for that.

_**Nare da shigusa mo wasureru no  
Chigau mirai yuku no**_

There weren't many people. At least, not many there for her. Almost 3/4th of the group had come just for the sake of their friendship with Asakura Yoh. The other quarter for their respect.

Except for Hana, maybe Kino…and perhaps Yoh.

_**Kono sayonara ga tabidachi naraba  
Boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yo**_

Manta looked at the blond three year old, clutching to Tamao's skirt as he peered over her legs. Looking shyly, a bit puzzled and confused as his mother rested upon the pile of woods before the crowd. Surrounded by millions of petals everyone had laid around her, Anna still held her domineering aura. Maybe because that's just how everyone would remember her. Clad in an extravagant white kimono, the Shaman Queen still held authority over all.

Manta wasn't surprised the boy didn't know what was going on. Who was brave enough to tell him? Maybe Anna. But that wasn't likely now.

Kino took hold of a bronze kettle, walking towards Yoh and stretching it towards him wordlessly. Yoh didn't move. He didn't even bother to acknowledge his grandmother standing next to him, willing him to take hold of the kettle. Manta watched his best friend and sighed.

_**Deatta koto mo aruita machi mo**_

His eyes were concealed behind his bangs, head a bit low, like it usually was in front of Anna. But now there wasn't a hint of smile dancing at the corner of his lips. What had anyone expected? Yoh and Hana were Anna's only real relatives now.

If it had been him…he didn't know how he would handle it.

_**Futari no mune de ikitsuzukeru no**_

"Yoh-dono…" Amidamaru whispered, looking down at his master quietly. Yoh didn't respond as Kino, her hand as steady as ever, continued to hold out the kettle to him. Not speaking a word.

"Yoh." Yohmei said, his voice stern and commanding.

_**Zutto zutto wasurenai**_

Without another word, Yoh looked at his grandmother, taking the kettle away from her, smiling a small greeting smile.

Everything will be alright.

_**Tobira ikutsu akete mo**_

His hand trembled as his fingers touched the rubber surface of the handle before grasping it firmly.

Kino didn't smile back as she backed away. Now all eyes were on Yoh, waiting for him to move.

_**Donna ni tooku hanareta mo**_

Manta felt a small flame of anger licking his chest. The tribe had wanted Yoh to cremate her. When Manta first learned of this, he was more or less shocked. He had always viewed the tribe to be in favor of changes and technology. But apparently religious ceremonies were another matter. Especially when it concerned the Shaman King.

They had decided that as the wife of the shaman king, no priest could have the honor of freeing her from her earthly form. Preferring the old methods, they had over looked what effect it would have on their king. Surprisingly Yoh hadn't protested. He never said anything relating to the matter.

_**Tsunaide te to te**_

"Otou?" Hana murmured, taking a step away from Tamao towards his father. Tamao placed a trembling hand on his shoulder, not daring to look at him as tears threatened to spill down her eyes.

_**Hanare ha shinai**_

Just as Hana was about to look up Pirika kneeled before him, swooping him into her arms.

"Your otou is a little busy Hana-chan." She chirped grinning at the boy, "shall we get some ice-cream and wait?"

"Oka?" Hana questioned pointing towards his mother, still staring at Pirika with wide eyes.

"She's resting. We'll bring her another flower ne? Wont she be surprised when she wakes up."

"Ne!" Hana mimicked happily before the two made their way away from the crowed.

"Hmmhm." Tamao moaned silently, staring at Yoh's back as she finally let the tears flow. Kieko had warned everyone from crying in front of the boy. Yoh would have to tell him later.

The rest still stood erect. Some had silent trails running down their eyes. Some had their clenched fists trembling. None allowed themselves to leave. No one would let Yoh handle this alone.

Handle? Was that really the correct word?

Yoh looked back down at the kettle, his hand falling limply beside him, tired of the weight as he let out a small sigh.

_**Muriyari ni demo wasurenakya  
Tsugi no jibun ni ikenai no**_

_**Ugoki hajimeta honmu koushi  
Kimi ga chiisaku naru**_

Slowly and gradually he started walking towards her. His feet felt heavier with every step, but he continued to near her. He felt sorry for Faust. And glad at the same time. If he had indeed loved Eliza more than he loved Anna, this must have been harder for him. No wonder he couldn't let go. But what did that matter now. He was the Shaman King, and he still wasn't powerful enough to bring her back. She had told him not to. Like always, he couldn't defy her. And unlike Faust, he couldn't live spending the rest of his life trying to find ways to bring her back. Unlike Faust, he was being forced to let her go.

Yoh sighed, pausing briefly to gaze up at the sky.

_"Its like a dream. I just don't know what is real. I'm having a hard time accepting it."_

FLASHBACK

"Both sides are real. Everything you experienced till now is real." Anna said matter of factly, looking over the school grounds

END FLASHBACK

**_Kujiketa toki ha sou boku no tame_**

Feeling his eyes starting to prick at the corners, Yoh smiled weakly. Everything will turn out. Everything always turns out.

FLASHBACK

"Can I sleep with you tonight...?"

Yoh exhaled evenly, looking at nothing in particular. Goldva had said everything would change in the opening ceremony. He could never figure out how to tell her that. So he had avoided the topic. Just like he had been trying to avoid it then. By coming home silently late, knowing she had been waiting, hoping she would have already gone to bed. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. It tasted too bitter. He preferred an easy life. Without any complications. He preferred the shield the two had set between them ever since she first read his thoughts on his feelings when they were ten. When she had slapped him and ran out of the room. Two sliding doors keeping them apart. Just like tonight. He was grateful they were between them then. And how they always had been, in some way, unconsciously, ever since then. It would have been so easy to keep it that way. Knowing she was on the other side, that he wouldn't have to open the doors to her. Because it was easier. Behind those doors. He wanted them closed. It felt more peaceful. Like the calm before the storm. It had been much easier.

She had closed them between them last time. They had never touched them since. The shield had stayed. Now she will open them again. Because he could never refuse her. Especially not tonight. He should have known ignoring the changes wouldn't stop them from ocurring. And if he didn't succumb to it and face it, things always got more complicated.

Earlier that day if she had asked him, he would have pretended not to hear it, shocked as much as he might have been. Through out the day he had an almost desperate instinct not to face her. In school he hadn't looked at her when he told her he was going to spend time with his friend. He should have known she wouldn't realize it would be hard. But then that moment, he wanted to see her. It could be the last time. It could be the last.

"Yes."

Anna closed her eyes feeling her strength give way. Her hand trembled as it touched the wooden frame of the door, pushing it gently and as slowly as possible, aside.

The glass creaked as several silver scars cascaded down its smooth form.

FLASHBACK

"You really didn't have to do this..." Yoh said weakly, eye twitching.

"Your grandmother ordered it."

"BUT THIS LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING I WORE WHEN I WAS 8!" Yoh yelled clutching the clothes.

"Hahaha, what kind of thing is this?" Manta laughed, pointing.

Anna raised her eyebrow, "Are you saying you don't like my hand sewn outfit?"

Yoh and Manta froze. She MADE it?!

"I LOVE IT! Thanks for the battle costume, nothing is more important!" Yoh exclaimed striking a pose.

"IT'S SO CUTE!!!" Manta agreed heart eyed.

Anna felt a vain popping on her head, "You two can't act."

END FLASHBACK

Clenching his fist, Yoh started moving forward again. He should stop thinking.

Ren and Horo Horo watched, their eyes glaring slightly as their friend made his way towards his wife.

FLASH BACK

Yoh blinked standing at his front step. Loud sounds of people running, shouting at each other and furniture crashing stopped him from stepping in. Something told him he should come back later. But for some reason he couldn't move.

Suddenly, a loud sound of someone slapping made him jump back. A few seconds later there was a deafening sound of something crashing against the wall. Yoh sweat dropped. If he went in there, he could PROBABLY save the house form being destroyed. But there was a fir chance of getting killed. But then there was more a chance of his friends being killed if he didn't stop or TRY to stop Anna.

"Any more noise and you shall join that Ainu Idiot."

Yoh smiled as a chorus of compiling murmur followed his fiancée's order. At least Anna seemed to be back to normal. Which meant he should come back a little later. But then lunch would be late. Yoh sighed. Maybe he was insane to keep her with him. He liked having a peaceful easy life. With Anna, he could count on the exact opposite. With someone like Tamao, he could count on the exact kind of life he wanted. But then Tamao wasn't Anna. Which settled the matter. His life felt easier with everything in order anyway. Even though it wouldn't HURT for Anna to do shopping once in a while. Idiot Anna.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked sweetly, opening the sliding door just as Yoh froze rigid in his step, "Did you say you wanted to join your friends?"

Yoh sighed, and he actually expected to get away?

"When did the guys get here?" he asked instead walking in and following her to the kitchen.

"Manta called them. He came looking for you earlier and I needed a clean Inn."

Yoh sweat dropped, "But they're my friends not maids..!"

"Thats what WE told her." muttered an irritated voice from behind the closet.

"Eh..?" Yoh blinked just as Ren came out, wearing Anna's pink apron and bandanna over his head.

Yoh's lips trembled dangerously as he looked at his friend. Yup, Tamao wasn't Anna. Without Anna, things wouldn't be this entertaining.

END FLASHBACK

Yoh bit his lips, trying to control his will. But no matter how much he tried. The memories seemed to stream out towards him. Almost begging him to stop. But he couldn't stop. Didn't they know that? He promised Anna!

FLASHBACK

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to guess?" Yoh asked casually, staring ahead at the lake.

"...I guess I'm just afraid we'll grow apart."

FLASHBACK

Yoh looked at her silently as Anna rubbed her hands, blowing at them to keep them warm. Wordlessly, he held out a can of hot chocolate. Anna looked at it silently before accepting it.

Yoh sat down beside her, "I admit the shaman tournament will bring about a lot of changes. But even if it takes years, we'll always be friends. Ok?"

"...If you say so."

FLASHBACK

"Yoh..."

"Hmm..?" Yoh asked looking up from his family hair loom Anna just handed him, and smiled, "Ah...you don't have to say it."

Anna looked at him impassively.

Yoh grinned, "I'm glad you came, you look well."

Anna paused, biting back a small smile, "You too." she said shortly. What else was there to say?

Yoh laughed.

FLASHBACK

"Ah...that's right."

Anna quirked an eyebrow as Yoh approached her. The oracle bell still lying before her feet.

"You did me a great favor by bringing me my oracle bell..." Yoh said, smiling warmly, "I need to thank you Anna..."

FLASHBACK

"Brr. Its so cold!" Yoh whined stuffing his hands in his coat pockets and hunching up his shoulders, "Are you ok?" he asked turning around.

"Fine." Anna replied impassively, walking calmly past him.

FLASHBACK

"I'm leaving everything to you."

Yoh's eyes widened, "Ah..? Oh..! You can depend on me this year-"

"Not that." Anna replied shortly

"Eh?" Yoh stuttered, eyes widening.

Anna didn't meet his eye as she quickened her pace just a bit, "Offering at the temple. I dropped my wallet."

Yoh sighed, "that's unfortunate…"

FLASHBACK

"ANNA!"

Anna looked up, startled. Yoh was trying to FIGHT that thing?!

"Anna! Run! I'll hold him off! Go get grandmother and Matamune!"

Anna stood still, watching Yoh in shock. Why wasn't he running away..?

FLASHBACK

"Where is Anna?!"

"Umm...I don't know..."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey take it easy...I don't know where she is." Oh-Oni replied, waving his hands for peace.

"Explain..." Yoh growled, glaring at the Oni murderously.

The Oh-Oni gulped, drawing back.

FLASHBACK

"Stop it Anna! You'll die in those clothes!"

"SHUTUP!" Anna shouted throwing more stones at them as the Oni laughed in delight behind her.

FLASHBACK

"I understand..." Yoh whispered, gritting his teeth as trails of tears ran furiously down his eyes.

Anna started looking at him in surprise.

"GOODBYE MATAMUNE!"

FLASHBACK

"You're covered in blood...are you alright Anna...?"

FLASHBACK

"Don't you think she looks a little…scary?" Yoh asked uneasily staring at Awayaringo.

"That's only a facade." Anna replied, "The reason why she dresses up like that and makes those actions is to hide her weakness inside her inner self."

Her eyes softened as she gazed at her idol singer, "This poem...is actually a very very beautiful song."

Yoh smiled, looking at Awayaringo, "Just like you..? Is that so?"

Anna turned towards him sharply, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm finally beginning to understand since coming here..." Yoh continued closing his eyes with a sigh, "Many things have happened."

He opened them again turning to Anna smiling, "Other people's inner hearts, you actually understand them right?"

Anna's heart skipped several beats as she turned her gaze away.

FLASHBACK

"Since it is so, you should be giving up now right? Only bad things will happen if you continue to stay here. So you should quickly-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Yoh interrupted shortly.

FLASHBACK

"Your carefree senses have nothing to do with me. Because I hate everyone. So I don't wish to have any relations with anyone. And you still want to build up a relationship?! WHY?!" she shouted, startling Yoh alert.

"Erm...Why? Ah..." Yoh asked weakly, not daring to look at her as his face turned an interesting shade of red.

Anna's heart stopped dead as Yoh's thoughts started streaming down her brain before she could stop them.

"Actually...it must be really hard to understand other's feelings..." Yoh murmured with a sigh, still blushing furiously, momentarily forgetting she could read thoughts.

Feeling her cheeks growing warm, she felt her mouth hanging open.

"How disturbing!"

FLASHBACK

"By the time that T.V. program ends, next year will be here. Once it finishes, lets go to the temple...together. I know to go where there's a big crowd is hard for you...but to fulfill wishes, praying at temples in new years is most effective."

"Speaking your wishes to the Gods at the start of the New Year-But that is not for protection, but to set a goal for oneself."

"For example, what you wish to do this year or what you would like to become? To make an agreement with the Gods not to have any relations with anyone-to have a free heart."

Yoh smiled, "I think-you would like to settle that power of yours, right?"

Anna bit her lips, narrowing her eyes to try and find an argument against it, "But...I..."

"There'll be a way." Yoh stated firmly, "If you really can't stand being in crowds, and accidentally call upon an oni, then lets run away together. Even if prayers can not tame that power of yours, in the end it doesn't matter."

Anna started, looking over her shoulder. What was he talking about?

Yoh smiled, "If that happens, then just wait until I become Shaman King, then I'll do something about it."

Anna stared out in darkness, listening quietly as tears started cascading down her eyes.

"When that day comes, I will become the shaman king, and save you."

FLASHBACK

"I want to go and welcome the arrival of the new year," Yoh said looking straight at the sliding door, "you had better not fall asleep ok?"

He smiled, "I'll wait for you."

FLASHBACK

Anna blinked before quickly turning around quickly, crossing her arms, "I guess you worked harder than ever this time."

Yoh smiled, "You think so?"

Anna looked at him sideways, "you did well."

Yoh grinned, "Thank you!"

FLASHBACK

Matamune gritted his teeth as the Oh-Oni walked towards the Mount Osore, clutching Anna in his grip.

"This is bad…If he continued to get stronger, Anna's furiyoku would run out."

Yoh's eyes widened as he looked at Matamune, "But…that"

"If that happened, Anna would die."

Yoh stared at Matamune in horror, before whipping his head back towards the retreating Oh Oni. Anna had fainted in his grip. Yoh's heart stopped.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END FLASH BACK

Yoh's eyes shot open as he stopped dead in his track. His heart started beating faster as the view of Anna lying before him suddenly cleared. That last memory. It was like he was screaming, really screaming.

All around him there was silence. Every eye was on him, waiting for him to burn his wife. Burn her.

Yoh breathed staring at the kettle in horror.

Burn her...?

FLASHBACK

Yoh was sitting on his futon, looking at her. He wasn't smiling. But his eyes were just as bright as her's. Looking at her wordlessly, as she drew near kneeling before him.

It was then her lips had trembled. Just slightly, barely noticeable to anyone but her. He had smiled pulling the blankets over her as they laid down. His hand reached for her cheek, caressing it lightly. She closed her eyes at his touch, leaning towards him as he wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close.

The glass cracked in protest as he ran his finger up her cheek, pushing the blond strands away from her face. How long will it be till he sees her again? He should have known he needn't tell her everything would change. Maybe she knew that before he did. He should have known he can't avoid Anna Kyouyama. Not because he couldn't. Or because it was foolish to try. But because...

Anna opened her eyes and looked at him in question. He leaned forward, placing his lips over her's in reply. He will miss her.

The glass shattered and fell. Both of them, for once, didn't care.

END FLASHBACK

Yoh lowered his eyelids, feeling a strange numbness wrapping around his body as his feet started moving forward on their own.

Ryu, closing his eyes looked away as Yoh grew closer to Anna. Amidamaru bowed his head as Bason placed a hand over Tokagero's shoulder, keeping him from approaching Yoh.

**_Daijoubu da to naite kurete ne_  
**

Lyserg stood with the rest of the X-laws, looking over Yoh worriedly as Jeanne and the rest prayed in silence.

_**Hajinai you ni tsuyoku naru kara**_

Standing beside Manta, Chocolove could do nothing but sigh. Manta agreed. Not even Chocolove's lame joke could lighten the moment.

_**Yakusoku suru yo Yume ha kanaeru**_

Yoh blinked, looking down to find himself standing in front of the sleeping itako. He didn't had the strength to think more. And he didn't had the strength to do anything else. He never felt more drained in his life.

**_Oto no shinai namida ga  
Kono mune nagareru kedo_  
**

Almost helplessly, he watched her stoic expression. Her eyes were closed in deep slumber. Yet her body was alert and guarded. Just like she had always been. Yet there was no stiffness in her brows. The corner of her lips weren't curled down. For a split second, Yoh could almost see her chest rising and falling with every breath. Yet she remained still.

_**Kuyamazu ni fumidasu yo  
I'm so in for your tenderness  
Mata aeru made**_

Placing the kettle down, forgetting about his surrounding, Yoh inched his fingers closer to her cheeks. Trailing his fingers across the smooth skin. Almost expecting her to open her eyes, look at him annoyed and scold him for waking her up.

One of the patch priests made a move to call put to Yoh, but Sylva held up his hand. Watching the Shaman King pay his last farewell to his bride. The priest shot him an irate look before stepping back. What did it matter anyway?

_**Everlasting...**_

She would wake up in a few seconds. It took time when she was in a deep sleep. In a few seconds she would glare; a slap was an expected bonus; increase his training and then forgive him when he'd make her her favorite breakfast.

Yoh smiled.

The breakfast she would spend instructing him his daily chores, while feeding Hana banana paste. Yoh always made a mess whenever he tried to feed him. It was just something he couldn't handle. No matter how many times he would practice. Without her, both he and Hana would always mess things up.

_**Kono sayonara ga tabidachi naraba  
Boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yo**_

Tears had falling down his eyes, yet he still gazed down at her. Unaware of what was happening. He won't break down.

_**Deatta koto mo aruita machi mo  
Futari no mune de ikitsuzukeru no**_

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, willing for her, one last time to open her eyes. End the dream he didn't want to be in.

**_Zutto zutto wasurenai_  
**

She was cold, yet he didn't care. For a few split seconds, he locked her gaze on her eyes. Waiting; almost desperately for her to glare at him. He wouldn't mind a hard slap. Just something. Anything; to stop him from doing what he had to.

**_Tobira ikutsu akete mo_  
**

Yoh closed his eyes, tears now trailing down more furiously than ever. Almost angrily and desperately. Yet his features stayed calm. Did he really thought Anna would listen to him?

A small smile crept across his lips again as he looked back at his itako bride. He could never make her do anything. She was just too good.

_**Donna ni tooku hanareta mo**_

Placing his lips one last time on her fingers, Yoh straightened up again, numbing out every thought and memory for a few minutes. The flaming torch was handed. Hana was too far to witness anything.

Kieko closed her eyes, holding Tamao sobbing against her chest. Slowly all heads bowed down for the final moment as Yoh threw away the kettle. Letting out some of his anger on the bronze pot. His lips pressed in a thin line.

_**Tsunaide te to te**_

Yoh looked back at Anna one last time. His eyes creasing to one last plea. Like a child begging for one more chance. No response. The blond itako kept her eyes closed, unaware of the tears being shed for her. Ironic, when she was alive it was always because of her.

Feeling his heart shatter inch by inch every second, Yoh closed his eyes in defeat.

_**Hanare ha shinai **_

Matamune watched the gray smoke ascending towards the sky quietly as the other guests started to head back. Yoh still stood before the fire, his back facing Matamune as the flames flickered against the wind. He wanted to approach his friend, but knew letting him be would be better. Yet he couldn't make himself leave him either.

Closing his eyes, he smiled weakly, recalling the lines he had once wrote for Yoh and Anna.

_Love is the meeting, the seperation_

_It is a transparent piece of cloth _

* * *

_**Translation:  
**_

_Light and wind downpour  
On the remaining snow of the roadside trees_

_Even if I'm filled with pride or looking down at myself,  
I can't stop the seasons from changing._

_As if it were a pinky promise  
We exchanged the words of "Bye bye" and "See you"_

_How can you forget these familiar gestures?  
Are we headed to different futures?_

_If this farewell is the beginning of a journey,_

_I'll smile as much as I can for you._

_Even the fact that we met and the streets we've walked_

_will remain in our hearts._

_I'll never, ever forget,_

_even if I open countless doors._

_It doesn't matter how far apart we are,_

_Our locked hands_

_will never separate._

_I have to forget even if it's against my will_

_or I won't be able to face the rest of my own journey.  
As the train starts to move away from the platform  
you become small._

_When I was crushed, you cried  
_

_For my sake, saying it was all right  
_

_I'll be strong so you don't feel ashamed  
_

_I promise you, our dreams will come true_

_My silent tears are  
pouring out of my heart but_

_I'll take a step forward without regrets.  
I'm sorry for your tenderness,_

_until I see you once again._

_Everlasting..._

_If this farewell is the beginning of a journey,  
I'll smile as much as I can for you._

_Even the fact that we met and the streets we've walked  
will remain in our hearts._

_I'll never, ever forget,_

_even if I open countless doors._

_It doesn't matter how far apart we are,_

_Our locked hands_

_will never separate._

* * *

**NG:** If you had heard the song while reading the fic like I suggested, you might have enjoyed it more than without the song. Well I did anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! 

And umm, yeah, I'm dedicating this fic to psychobubbles and the rest of my old reviewers for being so adorable and not leaving me even though I had started writing shorter fics. And I hope this one was long enough and good enough for you guy! LOVE YOU! That done, I also hope you realize I wont be updating or writing new fics that frequently especially long ones coz well, my teachers are giving me too much assignments. And frankly I should have been doing them right now. But meh I expect this fic to make up for it coz well...its long! Is it longer than need...? No idea. But meh anyway, once again review or else! I worked hard you know!


	9. Unsaid

**Tile:** Unsaid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**NG:** ...so I hope this will go as well as Need coz I had been more or less in the same zone as I was then. Anyways...PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Story**

I sighed, closing my eyes against the cool breeze stroking my face. The inn was silent…Anna must have already gone to sleep…surprisingly I couldn't.

Pulling my headphones down my head, I stared at it flaccidly. Its not like I want to do anything in particular, but I just feel so restless. Sitting here alone in the dark is sort of soothing…but for once I wish someone would accompany me. Like Anna usually did. It wouldn't be much. Neither one of us would have anything to talk about. But it would still be consoling, even if we were sitting several paces apart.

As I continued to gaze at my headphones, I started thinking about my battle outfit. Anna had worked hard on them. One would think she bought them ready made…but that was impossible. They looked exactly like what I had worn when I was eight. And those were made by my mom. I wonder if grandma had sent her a photo…

I smiled, marveling at the orange color. Anna would never admit to anything like that. She would work hard to the point of perfection, and never take credit. But she would take credit of working me into a Shaman King.

I smirked, not like that wasn't something to be proud of. She accomplished something my grandfather, the so called head of Asakura family couldn't do.

The sliding sound of my bedroom door tore me off my thoughts, my smirk instantly vanishing from sight. Anna stepped in, closing the door behind her. I gaped. She was holding a small tray with two steaming cups of tea.

…why am I surprised again?

"Yo." I grinned, my voice coming out softer than usual as she came towards me, setting down the tray on the floor in front of me and seating herself near it, looking at me expectantly.

Without another thought I slid off my perch on the balcony, sitting down beside her in silence.

We both gazed at the starless sky quietly, feeling the chilled wind creeping into my room.

"Are you cold?" I asked, letting a glance fall on her form. She was as still and expressionless as ever when she answered.

"No."

I smiled and looked back at the sky. A few minutes later I saw her pulling the blanket on my futon around her. I decided not to comment.

"You knew I was up." A stupid statement.

"You can say that."

I looked back at her, ignoring a chill running up my arm, "why aren't you asleep?"

She looked back at me, deadpan, "why aren't you?"

My smile faltered a bit as I turned my gaze at the cups, "I don't know…"

She continued to regard me quietly before letting out a small sigh.

I stiffened as she moved closer to me, unwrapping herself from the blanket and placing it around me. I looked at her silently as she leaned over, tucking the blanket over my shoulder before settling back beside me.

"Anna-"

"I won't kill you if you talked nonsense." Anna cut in, taking hold of her cup before pulling it close to her, clasping it between both her hands, "just this once." She added as an after thought.

I smiled, "I know…you need me to become the shaman king."

Anna paused, her lips close to the brim of her cup before nodding curtly, "Yes."

I laughed, leaning back on my hands as I gazed at the sky. The shaman tournament was still a mystery for all of us. No one knew what would happen if they became Shaman King. Would they even stay human?

I sighed; I didn't want to think about that. But no matter what I did, it always came to it.

"Yoh."

I blinked, looking at Anna. Her voice was too soft, like she didn't want me to hear and at the same time she did. I tilted my head a bit, regarding her, trying to read her. Usually it was easy for me. Even though I never knew what she would think of next, I usually knew what she was thinking of then. Anna wasn't prone to mystery. She didn't need to be. She was one in her full form.

Anna finally lifted her eyes from her cup, looking at me steadily. I lowered my eyelids, staring back.

There was a moment of silence when Anna spoke again, her voice not laced with her usual icy dominance.

"Your tea is getting cold."

I smiled, "sorry…"

Anna nodded, going back to sip her tea. I continued to gaze at her quietly, before imitating her. I clasped the cup between my hand, feeling its warmth run through my fingers, making a silly grin form on my lips.

"Do you want to talk about it, "Anna began softly, looking at her cup, "or do you want me to figure out."

This time my smile didn't falter as I took a sip, feeling a surge of gratitude and affection towards Anna for bringing the tea with her.

"…where do you want me to start?" I asked, noticing I had said the same thing she just asked me before I left for America.

She didn't reply for a moment, and I started feeling she wouldn't. We sat in silence for a while, each lost in our own thoughts before Anna broke the stillness again.

"Hao."

I started, looking up at her.

She looked back, her eyes unwavering as ever. I averted my eyes from her's.

"What about him?"

"You don't plan to kill him."

"I don't." I replied shortly.

To my surprise, she smiled and closed her eyes, "even if I ask you to…?"

I felt my heart still at her question. I looked at her, unable to think of a reply.

She wasn't smiling anymore, but not frowning like I expected either.

"You know how to save him."

I chose not to answer, looking at her silently as she finally opened her eyes to look at me. I knew Anna long enough to know she didn't bother with doubts. She knew exactly what I intended to do.

With a small sigh, she placed her cup back down, pulling the blankets more securely around her.

"I will kill you…" she whispered, pulling her knees close to her chest and settling her chin atop them, "if you changed…"

I blinked and smiled, "you know I can't promise that…"

She stiffened slightly, but gave no further response.

I continued to look at her as she gazed ahead, her eyes clouded.

My smile wavered a bit as my eyes fell on her hands. Without thinking, I slipped mine under her fingers clamping it gently. Not bothering to keep my lips stretched. Forcing a smile at Anna never gave its purpose anyway.

She looked up at me as I traced my thumb over them, marveling at their smoothness. They were soft. No matter how many times I touched them, it always struck me.

"It's been six years ne…?" I asked quietly, looking at my thumb circling her fingers, "since you shut the shoji doors between us, at grandma's."

Anna didn't reply, watching me impassively as I continued.

"I won't forget what I promised you." I said quietly my thumb coming to a stop at her index finger before leaving her hand at its place, "my duty is to Matamune first."

She lowered her eyes to her fingers, still where I left them on her knee. She didn't reply.

"I won't fail you."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at her hands, "Of course you won't." She replied back, curling her fingers around the blanket, "I won't let you."

I smiled at her before handing her my cup.

She looked up at me in surprise. I grinned, "Mine is warmer, and you seem cold."

Her eyes softened as she took it. I watched her look at it, before placing it against her lips.

My heart skipped a beat as I gazed at her. Just as she pulled her lips away, a sense of warmth filled me.

I grinned sheepishly as she looked up, frowning.

With a sigh, she leaned over me again, pulling the blanket back over my shoulder before pulling back.

"Sorry…" I murmured, unable to tear my eyes away from her.

She didn't reply, frowning at the cup.

Finally she sighed and glared at me, "Your family won't approve."

I flinched slightly. Not because of her words. But because I knew she was expecting me to tell her I was sure I was doing the right thing. Sure that everything will be alright.

To tell you the truth I wasn't. Not really. Merging with Hao I don't know what I would become. Would I be the Hao from thousands of years ago with my thoughts? Would I feel complete? What would feeling complete be like? I don't even know if I would even be human. Or some freak. A hybrid. My family was another matter. Everyone I knew would flinch at the prospect. Either behind my back or before me. It didn't matter. People always have. But now shamans would start to as well. I don't know what my friends would think. I don't know if they'd support me.

I sighed, scolding myself for even thinking such things. They didn't so much as bat an eye when they found out Hao was my brother…but still…this was different. Hao would be a part of me. And not a little part.

"Idiot."

I blinked, looking up as Anna unwrapped the covers from around her before placing my cup on the tray. I watched her pick up the tray and stand up, looking down at me expectantly.

What now?

For once I didn't know what to do. I fidgeted nervously under her glare. What did I do now?

Anna sighed before walking off. I looked at her leaving for a while, before deciding to follow her. I didn't felt sleepy anyway, might as well watch some TV? I needed distraction.

We passed Tamao's room. She was sleeping soundly with Ponchi and Konchi sprawled in weird angles around her. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. She looked cute.

"One of these days I will send those two spirits to hell." Anna said, breaking into my thoughts.

I grinned sheepishly at her. She glared back, "And stop eyeing her."

"Hai Hai…" I sighed walking towards her.

She waited a moment as I drew near before making her way back down the stairs. I was a bit surprised. I expected her to hand me the tray and go off to bed. Guess she wasn't feeling tired either.

The inn at night looked scarier than it did at waking hours. But then we were shamans. What would we be scared of? Ghosts?

"Ne, Yoh?"

"Hmm?" I asked looking up at her. She was in the kitchen already, rinsing out the cups. I guess midnights did weird things to my fiancée.

I blinked. My fiancée?

She paused then shook her head, "Nothing."

I frowned. It wasn't like Anna to not speak her mind once she started. But I decided not to ask. I leaned against the kitchen wall, watching her put the cups in their place. She turned to look at me, her face not betraying anything she was thinking.

To anyone walking in on us, we'd seem insane. I mean, it was four in the morning and all we were doing was standing in the kitchen having a staring contest. Really brilliant.

But…I don't know. There was nothing to do. And just staring at each other…staring at her was comforting. Anna had always held these sorts of things better than I did. When she first came to Funbury to tell me about the shaman tournament; slowly helping me get used to the idea. When she stayed by my side , making me train during the battles, slowly helping me get used to the difference between the world of Shamans and battles, and school and homework.

Every time something drastic happened. She managed to put them in place for me. And when I moved on my own, losing myself not knowing what to do, she and Amidamaru placed me on my path again. Like the time Amidamaru convinced me to join the shaman tournament again. And then she had come, just making things fall back into place. Leaving me to wonder what I had been doubtful about?

I wished she'd do the same then. And as I gazed at her, I just sort of…waited.

The last night at Funbury, she had made me realize of the change. She had admitted she didn't want me to go.

Suddenly I wanted to know what she thought about what I had to do. I had to save him. Hao may be Hao but he was my brother. Did she think I was doing something stupid? Would she feel uncomfortable with me? Would she want to stay engaged?

"Anna-"

"It's late. We should head for bed." She replied shortly, advancing towards me.

I didn't move. It didn't felt right. I couldn't read her. Normally when I didn't it didn't bother me much. But for some reason then it did. Joining Hao I could lose my friends. And my family. And if I lost Anna too, where would she go? Back to Kino? And then what? Would I really be that disgusting?

"Anna." I started, looking at her, "about Hao-"

"I'll go to Izumo this weekend to find out how you can merge with him." Anna interrupted looking at me impassively, "your family would find it suspicious if you go and I have no time to take care of all the fuss you leave behind these days."

I smiled sheepishly and apologized.

She regarded me sternly, arms crossed before letting off a sigh.

"Kids these days."

I looked at her silently, "Anna…"

"You realize what you're doing don't you?" she asked, her voice stern.

I sighed and nodded, "Hai…"

"And what impact it could have on your friends and family."

I winced but nodded, "yeah."

She was silent before continuing, "It's going to be hard."

Yeah…that's one way to put it.

"Would…" I started, hesitating, "Would you-"

Anna raised her eyebrow skeptically.

I sighed, what was I expecting anyway? Anna never bothered to make things easier.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked instead looking at her and forcing myself to stay calm, "I mean-"

"Don't ask me stupid questions in the middle of the night." Anna said, glaring.

I bowed my head, "Sorry."

"Idiot." Anna snarled, still glaring at me, "You and Hao were once one and the same person. What difference would it make to unite back into one?"

I blinked, Eh?

"All Hao has to make him different from you is the memory of his and your past lives. And an unnecessarily large ego. You have a fresh outlook on humans. And the laziness that never ceases to give me a headache."

I sweat dropped, feeling my eyes twitch. Lazy? I did all the chores!

"Nevertheless when you merge you will acquire all the memories of your past life." Anna went on, "And possibly hate for all humans."

I frowned, opening my mouth to speak but Anna interrupted me again.

"But you won't lose the memories of this life. Or the two humans who helped you."

Ah. Manta and Colonel.

"And Amidamaru and Mosuke. Along with all the spirits who were humans before." Anna continued, as though reading my thoughts, "However you will acquire Reishii. That could prove to be a problem."

I blinked, "Why?"

Anna glared, "All thoughts aren't pleasant Yoh. And you can't stop reading other people as easily as you think."

I blinked again before my eyes widened. Souka! I could read Anna!

"No you can't." Anna interrupted me again, glaring hard, "I can block you out of my mind."

I laughed sheepishly, images of fleeing before Anna had a chance to give me the training schedule for the day instantly vanishing.

"Daijobu Anna. Everything will be alright."

"Hmph. Like that makes things easier."

I blinked, dotted eyed, "Why?"

She glared, "Didn't I say not to ask me stupid questions?"

I sighed, "Sorry. But…does that mean I can block you too?"

Anna lowered her lids, clearly unimpressed. "No."

I stared, "Why not??"

"Because if you did I would kill you." Anna replied simply

To argue would be stupid. Only a fool would think she was bluffing.

But I wasn't particularly smart that night.

"But you would block your's!"

"That's because men don't have any right to read a women's mind."

I gaped, "Why?"

"Because its improper."

"Its improper to read anyone's mind."

"True. But being the wife of the shaman king, I have rights."

I decided not to comment on that. Somehow Anna always win with that comment. And I had the feeling going on would be pointless. Not to mention painful.

Just as she turned to head back, I felt a small sigh escape my lips. Even if I was once part of Hao, or vice versa, we were two individual beings now. Would it really be saving Hao? But if I don't I would have to destroy him.

I sighed, deciding to stop thinking for that night and rest.

Anna was right. This was going to be hard.

When I turned about to go back upstairs, Anna was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

I blinked, "An-" I started, stopping short when I got a glimpse of something flashing in her eyes.

"If you and Matamune hadn't saved me, I might have been another Hao." She paused before looking at me directly in the eye, "If you falter and fail, I won't let you near this property again."

I smiled, "I know."

Giving a short nod, Anna turned back towards the stairs, slowly making her way up.

I guess I should have contemplated more about that night. It did strange things to my fiancée. And it started doing strange things to me.

Without thinking, my hand reached out to her, grasping her's gently. She turned about as I took a step closer to her, bringing her hands to my lips.

"Everything will work out." I whispered against her fingers, not daring to break eye contact.

She wasn't convinced. I knew it would take a lot more than just a little assurance to get her used to the idea. But, as I watched her going back to her room, closing the door without any word, I knew that that had been a start.

"I feel like I'm disappointing her…Amidamaru." I whispered as the startled spirit appeared beside me.

"Yoh-dono…"

I forced a smile, hating to worry Amidamaru.

"Never mind. I guess I just really shouldn't have taken that coffee." Tearing my eyes away from Anna's door, I grinned sheepishly at Amidamaru, "maybe I should go and rest."

Amidamaru offered a weak smile before nodding. As soon as he disappeared, my smile fell. Guess I really was tired.

Just then the sound of sliding door jerked my attention. Anna was coming out of her room again, wrapped in her brown jacket.

"Going somewhere?" I asked half curiously. It was too late for a stroll after all.

"I couldn't sleep." Anna replied shortly, making her way to the stairs. Not bothering to look at me.

"I'll get my jacket." I said before entering my room.

When I got down she was waiting for me at the door. Her usual impatient frown absent from her face.

I gave her a grateful smile which she didn't bother returning. Not that it really mattered. I was used to it.

"So…where do you want to go?" I asked, closing the gate behind us.

She shrugged, walking ahead. Catching up to her, both of us fell into a silent pace. It wasn't like there was nothing to say. But…there was nothing to start with.

The wind was chilly, and not a soul out. Except maybe rouges and robbers. Or a couple of insane termed people like us. I wonder who was scarier…

"Yoh."

I blinked, looking at Anna questioningly. Her voice was too soft again, I was almost sure I was imagining it.

For a while she didn't say anything. I was almost convinced I had imagined it, but then just as I was about to turn around again, she lifted her face and without looking at me, spoke again.

"It wouldn't matter." She began, her voice growing stronger with every word, "You and Hao were once one and same…" looking at me, she lowered her eyelids, "but you're not the same."

Blinking, I nodded.

"When you merge with him, I'll try to keep you from changing…but" pausing, she looked at me impassively. But somehow this time, something about her struck me. She was tired. Even though she had claimed she was doing all she could to become the first lady, Anna had never stepped forward to stop me from doing anything I had to do. She didn't hide her anger, but she hadn't forced me to re-enter the shaman tournament. Not until it was apparent it became necessary. She didn't stop me from going off to save Ren, even though she had disapproved from the start. She stayed quiet when all of us decided to let Hao be crowned shaman king, when I let Tokagero control my body and when I let all of my friends attain Hao's power from his manuscript.

"Daijobu." I grinned, "There's no point in worrying about it right? We have to do our best when the time comes."

The corner of her lips twitched slightly before she covered them with a glare, "I'm not worried. If you changed I'll make you do electric chair for the rest of your life."

I lowered my eyelids, smile still in place, "Really? You'd hate it that much?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Anna replied shortly, turning her face impassive.

I laughed, feeling something heavy lift from my shoulders. We were nearing the house again. I looked up and blinked. The sun was about to come up.

"Ne Anna," I said, still staring at the purple inked sky, "Lets watch the sun rise"

"No."

I blinked looking back at her and whined, "come on I never saw it!"

"Oh, then remind me to increase your training so it would start at dawn." She replied testily, walking towards the inn.

I sighed, following her. Guess I'll have to watch it alone. I couldn't afford to go to sleep now. In an hour or two I would have to get up again to make breakfast for Anna. Usually Tamao would insist on doing it. But she always over did it. And it made me a bit guilty to make her go through so much trouble. Believe it or not. Maybe all of Anna's training was beginning to make me realize how hard everyone else really worked.

My room was still cold when I entered it. Taking my blanket, I choose a good corner and settled down, feeling a little sleepy. Remind me to take a walk next time I feel restless and sleepless.

A few minutes went by, and I waited. Finally, the doors to my room opened, and Anna came in holding another tray, this time of warm milk.

I tried not to smile too much, but guess she saw the small smirk dancing about at the corner of my lips.

I could never manage those serious faces like she could.

"Don't be too proud of yourself, I just wasn't feeling sleepy."

"Really?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded as innocent as I tried to make it.

Giving me one final glare, she settled down beside me, pulling the blanket around her.

I felt something warm seep into my heart. It chased away all the stress I had been feeling merely hours ago, and made me want to smile for no apparent reason.

We waited for Kami knows how long for the sun rise. It seemed to take ages. Or maybe it seemed to us. None of us spoke, yet felt comfortable by it. Slowly the chilly air started numbing my senses. I didn't feel Anna's head falling against my shoulder. I don't even remember the first rays of the sun seeping on us. And I definitely don't remember holding her close as we slept through the morning. That was perhaps why I was, to say the least, shocked to find us the way we were in the morning. But that's not a story worth telling. All I can say is; I'll definitely remember to lock the room next time. Konchi and Ponchi just never learn.

* * *

**Nightglider:** Kay so explaining the last scene is going to ruin it a bit so whoever didn't get it can review about it and I'll reply back k? K!

So? How'd you like it? Nice ne? Please leave a review. Honestly people there are more than hundred people reading fics every day and only a few within ten bother to reply. Have some dignity!

…ok so scratch that. Still a review is in order to a fic a person has worked hard on people!


	10. No 1

**Title**: NO.1- BoA

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King

**Summary**: Yoh finds out how dangerous spirit possession can be. Especially if that spirit is the spirit of a passionate dancer, and he's on the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by everyone. And a VERY terrifying itako in his arms.

Warning: This author is too evil to allow the ground to swallow him whole.

**NG**: This is dedicated to SOSNoel. Hope you enjoy it! 3

* * *

_Story_:

Yoh gulped as he stared nervously across the hall. Everyone was gathered in a large circle, waiting for the shaman king to take his queen for the first dance. And all Yoh wanted was to have another go with Hao instead. Or another one of Anna's training. The electric chair sounded SO good then!

"Don't worry my friend, I am a professional!"

That was what Yoh was worried about.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"What am I going to do…" Yoh whined pitifully, burying his hands in his arms on his bed, while his best friend sat beside him, looking on in sympathy._

_"It's too bad you don't know how to dance, if you embarrass Anna, she would have your head for dinner later on." Manta thought out loud, swinging his legs on the edge of bed._

_Yoh winced._

_"Not to mention you'll make a complete fool out of yourself in front of all those people."_

_Yoh groaned in reply._

_"And Anna would kill you for that as well. She wouldn't want everyone to think her fiancé and the future shaman king was a complete retard when-"_

_"You're not…exactly helping me…did you know that?" Yoh asked softly, looking up at Manta in despair._

_Manta grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."_

_"I wish they'd warned us at least before hand. Then you could have learned a bit…who knows, you could have been dancing like a professional!" Amidamaru sighed, floating off to the balcony._

_Yoh and Manta started, blinking before looking at each other._

_There was a moment of silence before Yoh narrowed his eyes at the blond midget._

_"No."_

_"It's the only way Yoh." Manta reasoned calmly._

_"I am not going to do it."_

_"Anna will kill you."_

_"Ren and Horo Horo not to mention the entire shaman world will never let me hear the end of it!" Yoh exclaimed, standing up._

_Manta smiled wryly, "Its either that or Anna's nagging for the rest of your life."_

_…_

_That seemed to settle the situation._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Yoh sighed, feeling his eye twitching slightly as the spirit in him fidgeted in excitement. He almost wished Hao would burst into the hall and set him on fire.

A sudden hush fell across the hall, making Yoh for a split second believe Hao had came back.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case. The spirit had made him move forward.

"Remember, nothing too drastic." Yoh warned, gritting his teeth as he made his way towards Anna. In the beginning, one look at her had made his legs turn into jelly. Now he was too stiff to move.

He felt the spirit smiling cheerily, increasing the dread in his chest.

"Don't worry young man. I'll give the performance that would take her breath away!"

Yoh's eyes widened, "WH-NO-!" He stammered helplessly before forcing himself to shut up. He couldn't afford having Anna realize he had possessed a spirit for this occasion, who knows what she'd do.

The music began, and Yoh couldn't help but groan internally. The spirit was getting more excited.

Anna blinked lazily as Yoh came to a stop before her, just as the beat began before taking her hand. The words resounded across the hall and he pulled her against him, taking a step back.

_It's been so long_

_Since you were here with me_

_Since you left me_

_I could I set you free_

Anna, to say the least, was dumbfounded. But quickly covered her surprise with a stern glare at Yoh. Yoh just grinned back, tightening his arm around her waist before guiding her to move in a circle.

_It's just a game_

_Without, myself again_

_Finally, I'm ready to confess you see_

They moved back and forth, her dress swishing with her before Yoh let go of her waist, twirling her quickly from her hand before pulling her against him again.

_Cause I did some good, and I did some bad_

_And I know what we had was true_

Rounding in a circle again, Yoh tightened his grip slightly around Anna's waist and gave a quick smooth twirl, making her feet lift off the ground, before landing her smoothly in the position they were before.

The chorus began, and Yoh almost broke into a sweat. The spirit was getting too excited.

_You still my No.1_

_You're all I'm thinking of_

_The one I can't deny_

_I guess you know the sore built inside_

_I love this song_

_This all you said and done_

_You still my No.1_

"Front step, back step, front step, side step, back step, twirl her and DIP!"

Yoh's eyes widened as the spirits thought ran through his head. He looked on helplessly as Anna stiffened slightly when Yoh dipped her down before pulling her up again. Wincing as he awaited the slap, he was surprised when Anna's hand merely tightened around his shoulder. He gave her a wounded look, which was responded by a death glare.

The spirit in him laughed in mirth as he controlled Yoh's body to move again. Twirling Anna before letting her hand go. Just as Anna stopped, Yoh was behind her again, placing her hand against her waist and making her lean against him. Unconsciously, Yoh hugged her, before turning her about and grabbing her hand again.

_The things I said_

_I take em back 'chu know_

_It's not the end_

_Cause now I'm taking my stand_

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Yoh cried mentally, watching Anna's blank expression as the two danced.

"Side step, front,

_And I miss you_

The spirit laughed in mirth. Oh if ONLY he could get rid if the stupid spirit. But then everyone would know he had once possessed…not that Ren and other's wouldn't have figured out already. Anna certainly did. He was sure of it.

"side, back,"

_And I want you back, In my life_

"left, front, twirl and dip in his arms."

_(want you back in my life, I want you back in my life)_

Once again Yoh's eyes widened in horror as after the steps, Anna fell against his left arm, wincing slightly as though awaiting her fall, before blinking blankly.

"Up, twirl, close, round, lift, land, distance and twirl to close."

_Cause I did some good, and I did some bad,_

_And I know what we had was true._

And then the chorus just HAD to start again. Making Yoh repeat the steps he had done previously. This time however Anna was ready, sensing the same movement as before. And somehow Yoh felt less nervous than earlier.

_You still my No.1_

_The one I'm thinking of_

_The one I can't deny_

_I guess you know the sore built inside_

_I love this song_

_For all you said and done_

_You still my No.1_

Yoh pulled Anna against him again as the chorus ended, both breathing slightly hard. Unfortunately for the two, the song had yet to end, and the spirit was just warming up.

_I remember the days, how we used to laugh,_

_How we used to dance to this song_

The lights in the hall suddenly dimmed, making a spotlight land on the couple as Yoh lead Anna to a circle, stepping back and forth to the music. (notice the spirit isn't muttering to Yoh and itself anymore)

_And after all this time, I have no regret_

_You still my No.1_

Rounding again, they repeated the same process, this time facing the opposite direction until the music picked up again. Making the couple halt, staring each other.

_Oh--(Doo, doo doo doo doo doo--)_

Suddenly Yoh grinned at her, giving Anna an urge to smile back as he suddenly twirled her away from him, bringing her back just as quickly close to him, stepping back, then forth before a quick smooth step again that made Anna's feet lift off the floor, a gentle landing, pulling her close before stepping back, forward and then another dip against his arm before hugging her.

_You still my No.1_

_You're all I'm thinking of_

_The one I can't deny_

_I guess you know the sore built inside_

_I love this song_

_For all you said and done_

_You still my No.1_

Ren and Horo Horo had their mouths handing open as they watched Yoh and Anna dance before them. It was like they had practiced. A billion times before. But Anna wouldn't let anyone that close to her…maybe she wanted to make sure Yoh wouldn't embarrass her…? BUT THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY WERE GOING TO DANCE!

Ryu had stars in his eyes as pink bubbled erupted around the couple in his vision, bathing the two in an ethereal light. Watching their reactions, Manta and Amidamaru could only smile secretly, switching their attention back to their friend.

_You're all I'm thinking of_

_The one I can't deny_

_I guess you know the sore built inside_

The crowed erupted into an applause as Yoh and Anna repeated the chorus step, again and again as the song came to an end. Unfortunately as the last chorus ended, the spirit decided to take control again. Neither Yoh and Anna realized the spirit had stopped guiding the shaman king.

"Twirl, lift."

Before Yoh knew it, he had grabbed Anna's waist, twirling her and lifting her in the air at the same time before guiding her down slowly. With a start, he realized their lips were only centimeters apart. Both eyes widened in horror before Yoh let off a mental sigh.

_I love this song_

_For all you said and done_

'No use worrying about this now', he thought grimly, before his lips landed on her's. At this the crowd (especially every female shaman…and Ryu) erupted into thunderous applause, almost drowning the end of the song.

_You still my No.1_

_(You Still My No.1)_

Manta and Amidamaru could only watch, their mouths hanging open as the spirit of the dancer popped out of Yoh easily. Turning to see the shaman still too lost in the kiss to notice.

_-Fin-_

* * *

**Ng**: so? How was it? Personally I liked imagining Yoh and Anna dancing like that. Ignore the lyrics and just let the music flow while envisioning them dancing. Or just reading this. Just a suggestion. But yes it was written in a sort of rush. If I felt like it, maybe I'd re-edit it. Who knows, I'm a really lazy person.

The song was by BoA "No. 1" that SoSNoel asked me to write a fic on. At first I was a bit clueless, then had this sudden inspiration. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did.

Anyways, please leave a review!!


	11. Need the sequal

**Title**: Need (sequal)

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING!

**NG**: This has got to be the longest fic I have EVER written. And I really enjoyed every part of it so I hope you would too! Please don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Story:

_I__t's funny when I find myself_

_lookin from the outside  
_

_I'm Standing here_

_but all I want_

_is to be over there_

Anna sighed in relief as she slid the compartment door shut. Leaning her head against it, she mentally thanked Kami-sama and Amidamaru for letting her escape. She really had no idea what had gotten into her. Everyday facing Yoh seemed harder and harder. She couldn't use his training excuse anymore to get rid of him whenever she felt that urge. And she couldn't help but feeling that he was falling in love with Tamao.

Normally she would bite his head off as soon as that thought would enter her mind. But then she had seen his expression while he read those pink slips. And she couldn't bring herself to confront him about it. When she had came close to stop being in denial, when she had almost ran away, Yoh had caught her. Anna knew Yoh more than anyone. Or she thought she did. But that evening everything had suddenly became clearer. Yoh had kissed her. Yes. But he said he needed her. Because if she recalled correctly, that was what she had mentioned the night she had dozed off crying. It was only a matter of time before Yoh realized he was in love with Tamao. And with the slips, it didn't looked like it would take much longer.

And who could blame him? The more she thought about it, the more Yoh and Tamao seemed perfect for each other.

Sure she was weak when it came to shamanic abilities. And courage. But she would always surpass her limit especially when it came to Yoh. And with just a few more lessons, Anna knew she had the potential to become the perfect candidate as an Asakura bride, but Yoh had chosen her. Even when she told him not to. Then again Yoh never really knew what was good for him. He wouldn't even have been the shaman king if he had had his way. Training was another thing, but LEAVING his oracle bell beside the river?! The guy could not be expected to know what was good for him. He rolled oranges in his free time for heaven's sake! And he was a ten year old. For all Anna knew, and believed, Yoh chose her feeling sorry for her. And to help her. Anna wouldn't have let him if he didn't had the fiancé excuse. Just like it would have been hard for her to make him train and do the chores without the fiancée excuse. Yoh baka lived to help people. Didn't throwing off his chance to become shaman king just to revive Ren proved that?

Anna sighed again, why was she thinking of all this now? It wasn't like everything would make her more determined. Tamao loved to cook, clean and every chore imaginable. Yoh loved to sleep all day, being lazy. Tamao always kept apologizing for every little thing that would surely drive any other guy insane. Yoh had proved his patience and easy-going attitude by withstanding Anna's harsh insults and violent nature. He could definitely stand Tamao's apology every five second. She didn't know anyone but Yoh who would be anything but annoyed at that. Well maybe the blue haired Aino idiot. But then he was an idiot. And he ate a lot. And he had insulted the outfit she had made for Yoh. And would drive poor Tamao insane. Anna would kill the Ainu idiot if he so much as looked at the pink haired prophetess. For all she knew if they ever got together he would spend the rest of his life ordering her about, making him dinner endlessly while he lived on the couch pretending to hear Tamao apologizing for god knows what reasons and did whatever she was told. Anna liked Tamao enough to not let that happen. And this was YOH and Tamao they were talking about.

Unfortunately Yoh had another opinion. He had proved that much the other day. But Yoh didn't need to know. He would figure out by himself eventually. And then one day even be grateful. This WAS the first time Anna was doing anything...ok so maybe not the first time. She still remembered the long hours she had spent searching for baka Yoh's favorite meal. And then there were several events after. But Yoh never knew about them.

She needed to quickly break the engagement and disappear into thin air. If Yoh found out she was breaking the engagement, he would insist on still being engaged with her. Not because he loved her. But because he would feel he owed it to her. Anna had done so much for him. Trained him to be ten times stronger than he had ever been, constantly believing in him, making him promise an easy life for her and strengthen his determination to win. Followed him to the other side of the planet just to make sure he became stronger and lived. And he had lived. And more. He had gained the title of the Shaman King. And because of that, he would marry her. Because he owed it to her. Which he would mistake for love. The fact that he would finally realize existed when their kids are running off marrying the ones they love. And then he would blame her. And Anna had had enough of blaming to last her a life time. Especially since the Asakura elders seemed to be leaning more towards Tamao now as well.

Anna didn't know what changed their opinions. Compassion for their grandson? Finally realizing how Anna would make him miserable? Wanting him to have a better life in exchange of a strong bloodline? There were thousands of reasons.

That morning she had a call from Kino to make reservations and come back to her as soon as possible. She only needed a few words to know they intended to end the engagement. She knew Anna couldn't and wouldn't disobey her.

All she had to do was tell Yoh that Tamao was really his fiancée. Put the idea of Tamao as his fiancee in his head and tell him for her part she was going to be trained further by the best itako in the country. Then have Kino back it up.

At that time Yoh had entered the kitchen. So Anna, lost for words, promptly handed him the reciever.

-FLASH BACK-

_Yoh was half frowning and half smiling on the phone. His smile faltered every minute._

_"Tamao..? Grandma don't joke like that..."_

_Anna felt a lump forming in her throat as she looked away. Why did she care anyway? She had played her part and it was over with. She would no longer have to deal with the slacker. Sure she loved him. Loved him more than she could handle. But that was the deal. She couldn't back out NOW. He thought he loved her. It wasn't true. She had always known that and yet had taken advantage of it. When they had first kiss the last night Yoh spent at En, Anna had only done so-so he could work harder. Be more determined to come back. To her. Because Yoh had a big heart. He would never hurt anyone. Especially her. Because he had made a promise to her, to Matamune, to Kino. A promise that he would always take care of her (to Kino), protect her (To Matamune), and save her (To her, Anna). Give her an easy life after he became the Shaman King and marry her. Make her his Shaman Queen, the first lady of the Shaman World. And a samurai never backs out of his promise. He had said so himself when Hao had wanted him to join the Shaman tournament again._

_That time she had let him kiss her when she brought back his oracle bell. It was only to make him more confident. After all, if he could kiss the cold Itako without getting killed, he could face the X-Laws._

_But just now when he kissed her...she made a mistake. And she needed to pay for that. Kino would tell him. That she, Anna, was pretending to be his fiancée. Pretending to care about him, like him so he would be able to gain his title. Just as her message had said. This way Yoh wouldn't feel guilty. And he would let her go._

_Who was she kidding...? They would never be friends again._

_"I see." Yoh said not smiling anymore. Yet not frowning either. Automatically he grabbed Anna's wrist as she started making her way up to her room._

_He continued listening in grim silence as Kino gave him details about Anna's flight, pretending not to notice Anna's warning glare. As Anna had been promised, the Asakuras had arranged a famous Itako to take her under her wing. Teach her to be the best she could be and take care of her until she was old and capable enough to live on her own. Unconsciously and to Anna's dismay, he started tracing circles on Anna's wrist, still staring at the wall as he waited for his grandmother to finish talking. He knew better than to interrupt her._

_Meanwhile Anna had started trying to free her arm. Yoh was starting to be immune to her slaps and scowls. What could the Itako do?! Yoh's grip only tightened in response._

_"Iie."_

_Anna's eyes widened in panic, as Kino grew silent on the other line._

_Yoh smiled, "Gomen Grandma I can't let Anna leave."_

_As though to add more to Anna's dismay, Yoh cut his grandmother off while she was speaking. Tossing off the cordless on the sofa._

_Anna couldn't tear her eyes off the cordless when Yoh turned to her. The two stood in awkward silence for a while. Yoh staring at her impassively while Anna continued to avoid his gaze, staring at the phone as though expecting it to sprout lips and start shouting at her stupidity. Of course Yoh would say that. He thought she wanted to marry him! And after all she had done for him that was expected. Not like she DIDN'T but that was entirely out of the topic. Yoh being Yoh, would give up getting a chance to marry the person he loved just to pay her back_

-END FLASHBACK-

_But every body else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

Anna locked her compartment door before making her way to her seat. She had the whole compartment booked to her self. Yoh didn't know she had arranged it with Kino. Which was good. Very good.

_I thought I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled you made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

Anna leaned back, glancing out the window before drawing the curtains close. It was like he hadn't heard a thing she had been saying! And now, knowing Yoh, he would be expecting her to do something like that. She was half surprised he hadn't been standing on the train, ready to stop her. But then he must have figured she would wait. Ready to run away the moment he let his guard down. And since Amidamaru had been with her, she wouldn't right then. But she knew that it was only a matter of time before he realized.

Clutching her fingers tightly, Anna closed her eyes. Things hadn't been the same between them ever since that night. Not the one where she went insane. But before. When Yoh had to leave for Amarica.

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used to bes._

_And once upon a song_

FLASH BACK

_"Can I sleep with you tonight...?" she asked softly, feeling the last ounce of her strength slipping away as she looked at the sliding door._

_Once, long ago, they had shared the same indisputable yet concealed feeling for each other in Aomori. Speaking clearly was too awkward. And this had always been comfortable. Now she had stepped just a bit closer to make her feelings more clear. Just a step closer to weaken the shield both held against each other wordlessly. One touch to crack that glass wall, waiting for him to respond. To open his eyes and look at her. Recognize her._

_If anyone would ask if she loved him, her answer would be an obvious and confident yes. No hesitance. The three words were just words. Yoh on the other hand would avoid it. Wave it off with a carefree laugh or change of subject. Or just blush in embarrassment, slamming his head on the nearest object to conceal the expression evident in his eyes. Many people saw it as one sided at first glance. Yoh didn't do anything to discourage that opinion. But she never gave another thought on that. She knew him enough and didn't need assurance. She wasn't that weak. She'll never will be. But she needed him to help break the glass that night. Just a little. Just for that night. Because it could be the last they would spend with eachother._

_What would happen in the Shaman Tournament was as unpredictable as it was inevitable. Despite her strong belief that he would be the Shaman King, that he would come back to her victorious, it could still be a long time, maybe years or forever, till she saw him again. He would never change. Yoh will always be Yoh. She believed that as strongly as she believed in his victory. But would he still remember her? He forgot about the shaman tournament and their dream so easily when she had met him again in the hospital. Back at the park, he had said he wouldn't. He had promised he would come back victorious and give her the easy life he had promised her. The sheild had still held its force between them. Like always, they hadn't complained. But for once, even though she was grateful for it, she had never felt more lonely. Until that moment. As she waited for him to answer her._

_He wouldn't say no, she knew that. But he could stay silent and ignore her. Like always. Maintaining that shield. Firmly ignoring her request. And she would have to oblige without question. She would understand. He had been avoiding her. And she couldn't blame him. They both always hated things being complicated. It felt unnecessary. Ignoring each other and getting past the night would have been easier for him. Not for her. He would be occupied fighting, knowing she was safe at home. She would spend sleepless nights tossing and turning in her bed, not even knowing if he was hurt. She didn't want to mark that night as the beginning of several others. Not when he was there. But it still depended on him._

END FLASHBACK

Anna laughed to herself quietly. She couldn't believe how stupid she was just a few years ago. The signs were so apparent. Yet she still thought she saw through them.

FLASHBACK

_"Can I sleep with you tonight...?"_

_Yoh exhaled evenly, looking at nothing in particular. Goldva had said everything would change in the opening ceremony. He could never figure out how to tell her that. So he had avoided the topic. Just like he had been trying to avoid it then. By coming home silently late, knowing she had been waiting, hoping she would have already gone to bed. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. It tasted too bitter. He preferred an easy life. Without any complications. He preferred the shield the two had set between them ever since she first read his thoughts on his feelings when they were ten. When she had slapped him and ran out of the room. Two sliding doors keeping them apart. Just like tonight. He was grateful they were between them then. And how they always had been, in some way, unconsciously, ever since then. It would have been so easy to keep it that way. Knowing she was on the other side, that he wouldn't have to open the doors to her. Because it was easier. Behind those doors. He wanted them closed. It felt more peaceful. Like the calm before the storm. It had been much easier._

_She had closed them between them last time. They had never touched them since. The shield had stayed. Now she will open them again. Because he could never refuse her. Especially not tonight. He should have known ignoring the changes wouldn't stop them from occuring. And if he didn't succumb to it and face it, things always got more complicated._

_Earlier that day if she had asked him, he would have pretended not to hear it, shocked as much as he might have been. Through out the day he had an almost desperate instinct not to face her. In school he hadn't looked at her when he told her he was going to spend time with his friend. He should have known she wouldn't realise it would be hard. But then that moment, he wanted to see her. It could be the last time. It could be the last._

_"Yes."_

_Anna closed her eyes feeling her strength give way. Her hand trembled as it touched the wooden frame of the door, pushing it gently and as slowly as possible, aside._

_The glass creaked as several silver scars cascaded down its smooth form._

END FLASHBACK

Anna opened her eyes, feeling her heart beating faster. She took a deep shuddering breath, hugging herself. 'Please let the train move already..!'

_Now I know you're not a fairy tale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

FLASHBACK

_"You really didn't have to do this..." Yoh said weakly, eye twitching._

_"Your grandmother ordered it."_

_"BUT THIS LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING I WORE WHEN I WAS 8!" Yoh yelled clutching the clothes._

_"Hahaha, what kind of thing is this?" Manta laughed, pointing._

_Anna raised her eyebrow, "Are you saying you don't like my hand sewn outfit?"_

_Yoh and Manta froze. She MADE it?!_

_"I LOVE IT! Thanks for the battle costume, nothing is more important!" Yoh exclaimed striking a pose._

_"IT'S SO CUTE!!" Manta agreed heart eyed._

_Anna felt a vain popping on her head, "You two can't act."_

END FLASHBACK

_And now_

_Even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings_

_With the truth_

_Coz I liked the view..._

_When there was me and you_

Anna ran her fingers across her hair, feeling her head starting to ache. Did she HAD to get THAT particularly stupid song stuck on her head?! Why couldn't it be the apple song? Anna loved the apple song. It was way much better. How did it go? Its not because I like you. I really hate you.

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_Its like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

Anna gritted her teeth, silently making a vow to kill Venessa Hueston for singing that song. Why did they had to air it anyway? It just made her jaw clench and ache. It was ridiculous and stupid. And she didn't want to remember it.

FLASHBACK

_"Ne Anna, when I come back, let's eat something together."_

END FLASHBACK

Anna's eyes narrowed as she stared at the table in front of her. This was the last thing she wanted to think about. But for some reason, no matter how hard she tried the memories kept coming forcefully all the same. Why did she even bother to expect things to be easier? At least she was alone now.

_Because I liked the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me_

_And you_

Anna sighed closing her eyes. The train finally gave out its final whistle. Alerting the passenger to bid a quick farewell to their families and loved ones. It was time to go.

Her heart constricted as she glanced at the curtains concealing the window. It was like a cold fist had wrapped its numb fingers around her heart. He hadn't came. She would be able to get away.

Her heart ached with every beat. She didn't know if it was because she was glad he hadn't found her. Or because along with him, she was leaving a lot of people she had came to accept as friends. Especially Manta and Tamao. Who had accompanied her all the time. Kept her from feeling lonely after Yoh left. She would miss them. And she hated admitting that. She knew they wouldn't miss her.

A small leaf shikigami slowly emerged in front of her, staring at her. Wiping away the trail of tears she didn't even realize were streaming down her eyes, she considered the shikigami. Yohmei must have sent it to alert her if Yoh came. The train had picked up speed as the shikigami settled down on her shoulder, giving her a strange sense of comfort. Anna returned her gaze to the emerald blinds. Her heart was still beating in anticipation. What if Yoh found her? What if she couldn't get away? She sat frozen, too afraid to peak out of the curtains. Maybe if she sat still and quiet enough, it would be easier...

FLASHBACK

_"You're late."_

_"Yeah...I couldn't decide what to get."_

_Anna looked at him, hiding her curiosity. 'Didn't Bob's new cd come out today?'_

_Yoh turned to her, grinning sheepishly, "I bought this instead." he said holding out a cd with a familiar cover, reading her thoughts, "Its the apple song you like so much isn't it? I heard you humming it."_

FLASHBACK

_"So do you want to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to guess?" Yoh asked casually, staring ahead at the lake._

_"...I guess I'm just afraid we'll grow apart."_

FLASHBACK

_Yoh looked at her silently as Anna rubbed her hands, blowing at them to keep them warm. Wordlessly, he held out a can of hot chocolate. Anna looked at it silently before accepting it._

_Yoh sat down beside her, "I admit the shaman tournament will bring about a lot of changes. But even if it takes years, we'll always be friends. Ok?"_

_"...If you say so."_

FLASHBACK

_"Yoh..."_

_"Hmm..?" Yoh asked looking up from his family hair loom Anna just handed him, and smiled, "Ah...you don't have to say it."_

_Anna looked at him impassively._

_Yoh grinned, "I'm glad you came, you look well."_

_Anna paused, biting back a small smile, "You too." she said shortly. What else was there to say?_

_Yoh laughed._

FLASHBACK

_"Ah...that's right."_

_Anna quirked an eyebrow as Yoh approached her. The oracle bell still lying before her feet._

_"You did me a great favor by bringing me my oracle bell..." Yoh said, smiling warmly, "I need to thank you Anna..."_

FLASHBACK

_"Anna! Run! I'll hold him off! Go get grandmother and matamune!"_

_Anna stood still, watching Yoh in shock. Why wasn't he running away..?_

FLASHBACK

_"Where is Anna?!"_

_"Umm...I don't know..."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Hey take it easy...I don't know where she is." Oh-Oni replied, waving his hands for peace._

_"Explain..." Yoh growled, glaring at the Oni murderously._

_The Oh-Oni gulped, drawing back._

FLASHBACK

_"Stop it Anna! You'll die in those clothes!"_

_"SHUTUP!" Anna shouted throwing more stones at them as the Oni laughed in delight behind her._

FLASHBACK

_"I understand..." Yoh whispered, gritting his teeth as trails of tears ran furiously down his eyes._

_Anna started looking at him in surprise._

_"GOODBYE MATAMUNE!"_

FLASHBACK

_"You're covered in blood...are you alright Anna...?"_

FLASHBACK

_"Since it is so, you should be giving up now right? Only bad things will happen if you continue to stay here. So you should quickly-"_

_"I'm not going anywhere." Yoh interrupted shortly._

FLASHBACK

_"Your carefree senses have nothing to do with me. Because I hate everyone. So I don't wish to have any relations with anyone. And you still want to build up a relationship?! WHY?!" she shouted, startling Yoh alert._

_"Erm...Why? Ah..." Yoh asked weakly, not daring to look at her as his face turned an interesting shade of red._

_Anna's heart stopped dead as Yoh's thoughts started streaming down her brain before she could stop them._

_"Actually...it must be really hard to understand other's feelings..." Yoh murmured with a sigh, still blushing furiously, momentarily forgetting she could read thoughts._

_Feeling her cheeks growing warm, she felt her mouth hanging open._

_"How disturbing!"_

FLASHBACK

_Yoh smiled, "I think-you would like to settle that power of yours, right?"_

_Anna bit her lips, narrowing her eyes to try and find an argument against it, "But...I..."_

_"There'll be a way." Yoh stated firmly, "If you really can't stand being in crowds, and accidentally call upon an oni, then lets run away together. Even if prayers can not tame that power of yours, in the end it doesn't matter."_

_Anna started, looking over her shoulder. What was he talking about?_

_Yoh smiled, "If that happens, then just wait until I become Shaman King, then I'll do something about it."_

_Anna stared out in darkness, listening quietly as tears started cascading down her eyes._

_"When that day comes, I will become the shaman king, and save you."_

FLASHBACK

_"I want to go and welcome the arrival of the new year," Yoh said looking straight at the sliding door, "you had better not fall asleep ok?"_

_He smiled, "I'll wait for you."_

END FLASHBACK

Anna sighed. Technically, he wasn't breaking his promise. She was relieving it off him. In time he would understand why they had to do what they were doing. Her and his family. It was for his and everyone else's own good. He would understand that.

FLASHBACK

_Anna placed the mug full of hot chocolate in front of Yoh with a sharp thud, jerking him out of whatever he was thinking about._

_"Drink." she ordered before grabbing a blanket and tying it securely around him. Yoh stared at the cup of hot chocolate silently before swallowing a nervous lump in his throat._

_"Ah...Anna..? I can't exactly...move..." he admitted weakly, not daring to look at her._

_"Shut up." Anna snapped, "Unless you want the drink all over yourself."_

_Yoh bit down his lips as Anna quickly wrapped a towel around his head before, to his shock, taking the mug and holding it inches away from his lips. He stared at her in surprise._

_But Anna didn't seem to notice his reaction, lost in her own thoughts, as she neared the mug to his lips. Suddenly he couldn't help but smile, looking at her warmly. Unfortunately that was probably a bad idea._

END FLASHBACK

Anna smiled, recalling the night before. If she hadn't been in such a hectic state, she would have found her actions almost funny.

FLASHBACK

_"What are you staring at? Drink it already!" she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously._

_Yoh jumped before quickly compiling to her wishes. Gulping down the warm liquid quickly while fighting a stupid grin on his lips from being too apparent._

_But before long, that bubble of happiness and delight in him burst to horror._

_"AN-ANNA!!" He yelped as the steaming hot liquid trailed down his chin. There was only so much he could swallow! Especially when the thing to be swallowed was THAT hot._

_He watched Anna's eyes snap from being misty and clouded back to attention. Pulling away she glared at him, "You would get that again the next time you stay in the storm that long."_

_Yoh winced, "Yes Anna…"_

END FLASHBACK

Anna frowned. All those flashbacks were starting to annoy her now.

FLASHBACK

_Yoh was sitting on his futon, looking at her. He wasn't smiling. But his eyes were just as bright as her's. Looking at her wordlessly, as she drew near kneeling before him._

_It was then her lips had trembled. Just slightly, barely noticeable to anyone but her. He had smiled pulling the blankets over her as they laid down. His hand reached for her cheek, carrassing it lightly. She closed her eyes at his touch, leaning towards him as he wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close._

_The glass cracked in protest as he ran his finger up her cheek, pushing the blond strands away from her face. How long will it be till he sees her again? He should have known he needn't tell her everything would change. Maybe she knew that before he did. He should have known he can't avoid Anna Kyouyama. Not because he couldn't. Or because it was foolish to try. But because..._

_Anna opened her eyes and looked at him in question. He leaned forward, placing his lips over her's in reply. He will miss her._

_The glass shattered and fell. Both of them, for once, didn't care._

END FLASHBACK

Anna shook her head, blocking away the rest of the memory. First the memories, and now she was fantasizing on how Yoh must have been thinking that night. Could she get anymore pathetic?

FLASHBACK

_Anna placed the cup on the table, wiping his chin with her bandanna. He felt his face growing warm. She was so close...and she didn't smell that bad. AND she was wiping his chin...with her bandanna. Suddenly, thinking straight became a very difficult task._

_Yoh's head started whirling in daze as Anna pulled back as though it was natural for her to touch his lips and chin with her bandanna._

_He watched her get up and move behind him, massaging his head with the towel._

_"Now hold still." she ordered. He bit back a smile and compiled. If he got this treatment every time he came home soaking wet from rain, he'd make sure it rained everyday. Being the shaman king, he could easily arrange that. He moved his shoulders a bit, feeling them straining then stiffened. The blanket was coming undone. And Anna's vigorous massage was not helping._

_He heard her sigh and reach out for the end about to slip away. Her skin brushed against his neck and he froze. Time seemed to have slowed down as her cool, refreshingly soft hand stayed still against his skin. Electricity shot through him, making his heart skip several beats. He felt an overwhelming vertiginous feeling as he tried to shake himself back to reality. At that moment, Anna took her hand away. He sighed inaudibly._

END FLASHBACK

Anna's eyes widened as she snapped back to reality. Wh-where did that come from? How did she-his feelings-

FLASHBACK

_Matamune gritted his teeth as the Oh-Oni walked towards the Mount Osore, clutching Anna in his grip._

_"This is bad…If he continued to get stronger, Anna's furiyoku would run out."_

_Yoh's eyes widened as he looked at Matamune, "But…that"_

_"If that happened, Anna would die."_

_Yoh stared at Matamune in horror, before whipping his head back towards the retreating Oh Oni. Anna had fainted in his grip. Yoh's heart stopped._

_"NOOOOOOO!!"_

_Matamune started as Yoh started dashing after the Oh Oni, "YOH!"_

END FLASHBACK

She froze as it finally dawned into her what was going on. She wasn't just fantasizing what Yoh felt. She was experiencing his memories.

He was there. He had caught up. She wasn't just remembering everything.

"Yeah...I wanted you to understand."

Anna didn't dare look up, tightening her arms around her as he wandered in. When had it gotten so cold?

Silently, he sat opposite her, not making any move closer. Looking at her sadly.

"We had been through a lot huh...?"

Anna refused to reply, averting her eyes to the blinds, pushing them apart. The train was still moving.

There was a moment of silence as the two sat opposite each other. Anna averting her eyes and staring firmly out the window. And Yoh staring at Anna quietly.

Finally Anna sighed, "Who told you?" she asked hoarsely, still looking out the window.

"Manta. He caught sight of you running away." Yoh smiled, "Times like these, his height proves to be quite useful."

Anna narrowed her eyes, ignoring the shikigami looking at her atop her shoulders. And they said these spirits were supposed to be useful.

Yoh watched her silently, "I don't want to force you to stay."

Anna's eyes softened as they started itching dangerously, "...I know."

"But I really want you to..." Yoh said softly, standing up and looking at her silently.

Anna turned her gaze on him, "who are you trying to kid."

"No one." Yoh replied calmly.

Anna narrowed her eyes. But before she could say anything, Yoh continued.

"Time and time again, I cheated death. After parting at Aomori, we met again just two years later. I survived Yohmei's cave, every battle, your oni. Just like you've been fighting off the demons from coming again. Just like you survived fighting Hao, capturing his shikigamis, defeating hana-gumi." He paused for a minute, before taking a deep breath, continuing again. Only this time fixing his eyes on the space beside Anna, "I met Oh-Oni in hell. He has changed. He asked me to take care of you." Yoh's eyes softened, "In the beginning, you had asked me to break the engagement, I didn't wanted to then..." Yoh's eyes hardened as he looked at Anna firmly, "I don't want to."

Anna looked down at her hands on her laps impassively, refusing to say anything.

"People are surprised to know you're my fiancée. Especially when they know I like nothing better than being lazy and sleeping all day, letting things be as it is, while you like ordering people around and killing them if needed be. Always having your way." Yoh smiled, "We've been engaged for five years now. And throughout all that time, we only protested once."

FLASHBACK

_"Hmph. And to think someone like you will be my future husband."_

FLASH

_"Why did my grandparents had to choose Anna as my fiancée?!"_

END FLASHBACK

Yoh watched silently as Anna's eyes softened. A hint of a smile apparent on her lips.

"From what's apparent, if fate really can't be changed. We're stuck together." Yoh said walking near his fiancée calmly, sitting down next to her, "everything will work out, alright?"

Anna looked up to find a small four leafed clover in front of her.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Anna! Look, this is amazing! A clover with four leaves!" Yoh called excited, pointing at a pile of clovers._

_"Its always the same with you!!" Anna shouted, irritated. Here she was serious about crossing the ocean and all he could do was find a bunch of stupid clovers interesting._

_"Don't you know the myth? When you find a four leaf clover, Kaa-chan told me something good will happen." Yoh laughed grinning his trademark grin, "I must be lucky."_

_"...you disgust me. Lets go to the shop and come back."_

_Yoh laughed, looking at Anna a she turned away from him, "I am lucky."_

END FLASHBACK

Anna smiled, taking the clover from Yoh and looking at it intently. Yoh leaned forward a bit, looking at her affectionately as she bowed her head slightly, hiding her face behind her bangs.

"How did you find me?"

"I had the shikigamis lose in the train station, Manta said there were no flights leaving for Aaomori until tomorrow morning so..."

Anna sighed, "This is your's..?" she asked tiredly, not bothering to point at the shikigami sitting on her shoulder.

Yoh looked at Anna, turning serious, "yeah..."

"Then you had been spying for quite sometime." Anna said shortly, closing her eyes, "watching me make a spectacle of myself."

Yoh sighed, "I'm sorry"

Anna turned to him quietly.

"I should have showed myself…"

"I don't need you to be here." Anna said.

Yoh smiled

Anna glared, "I mean it."

"Ok"

"You can take the shikigami back."

"Fine." Yoh said calmly, just as the shikigami disappeared.

"I don't need comforting."

"Alright." Yoh said, yawning slightly.

Anna glared, "Don't expect me to be someone who needs taking care of."

"I wont." Yoh assured, grinning a bit too innocently for Anna's taste.

With a distaste scoff, Anna turned her attention back to the window.

"Yoh?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever regret the day you married me, don't blame me over it." Anna said, staring straight ahead.

"Ah...ok."

"I'm not going to change, and I'm not going to be anything near how Tamao is." Anna continued, closing her eyes.

Yoh smiled, "Alright"

"And I won't have my husband prancing about with other women." Anna continued darkly, glaring at Yoh from the corner of her eyes,

"Hai-EH?!" Yoh blinked, suddenly wide eyed.

"Are you chasing one now?" Anna interrupted, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Wha-?" Yoh spluttered, staring at Anna speechless.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Anna snapped quietly glowering at Yoh.

"I'm not-!"

"The pink slip."

Yoh blinked, "Slip?"

"Yes."

"What pink slip?"

"The love letters!"

"What love letters?" Yoh asked, alarmed. If he had been getting love letters he didn't even know about he was in not so little trouble. Last time Anna had went ballistic just by Silver's pager.

"The little pink love letters Tamao has been slipping to you Yoh. Hand them over." Anna commanded, stretching out her hand.

Oh.

Trying to not sigh out loud, Yoh reached in his pocket and handed Anna the small pink slip without another word.

With a final glare, Anna glanced down at the little note.

**"Arigato gozaimasu Yoh-san. Now I just have to make sure Yohmei-sama keeps Konchi and Ponchi under his control long enough for me to get some time alone with him. I'll be gone for the day or two to leave them with Yohmei-sensei. I left you and Anna-san your dinner in the fridge so you need only to heat it up. Arigato."**

Anna stared at the note as Yoh cleared his throat, "I was helping Tamao confess to Horo Horo. Every time she tried out loud, she would either faint or run away. Konchi and Ponchi didn't help and when I decided to give up, Tamao insisted she would work harder. So I asked her to communicate with me through these little notes. She would write everything she wanted to say, and I would reply out loud."

"And..." Yoh continued closing his eyes, "don't get mad but...Konchi and Ponchi had drawn the same conclusion you did...so...when you talked to grandmother...you were really talking to..."

"The fox and the weasel..." Anna finished, closing her eyes as her hand smashed the note in her fist.

"Ah...I thought he was a raccoon...but Tamao has punished them a lot already though!" Yoh added quickly. It wasn't like he was pleased with the two spirits, but really...Tamao had been aggressive...he wondered if that was due to Anna's influence...

"How many people know of this?"

"Um...aside from me and Tamao...and konchi and ponchi?"

Anna glared at him darkly.

"No one! Honest!"

"What about Amidamaru and Manta?"

"They don't know, they're still confused about everything."

Anna eyed him before turning back to the window.

Yoh watched her silently, "So..."

"If you fall in love, I'll kill you."

Yoh blinked then smiled, "Anna…"

Anna narrowed her eyes, "Urusai. And I'm not wasting the money spent for this."

"...you would have to buy another ticket to return." Yoh pointed out, still smiling.

Anna scowled, eye twitching, "They would regret the day they did this..."

Yoh laughed sheepishly, feeling sorry for the two spirits.

"But...I guess since they were looking out for her..." Anna continued softly, still gazing out.

Yoh blinked, looking at Anna in surprise.

"Even though they're idiots...it must be nice to have friends like that."

Yoh looked at his fiancée quietly, not knowing what to say.

"They will still be working under me for the rest of their existence." Anna promised glowering dangerously.

Yoh smiled uneasily "yeah...they'd be expecting that...but really...Tamao had been aggressive"

"How do you know?"

"Horo Horo was terrified." Yoh replied simply, "I left the others to calm him down"

Anna smiled coldly, but didn't say anything. Yoh decided to let it pass. There was a moment of silence, only broken from time to time by the sound of the train speeding towards the next station. The two sat silently, waiting for the next stop.

All of a sudden, Anna snapped, "Don't think you'll get out of this easily."

"Ha-Wha?!"

"Because of your idiocity not only did I had to waste MY money, but also made a complete fool out of myself!"

"A-Anna..."

"Urusai!"

Yoh compiled.

"When we get home I'm increasing your training by ten folds."

"WHAT?!"

"Shutup!" Anna snapped, feeling a large vain popping on her forehead as the circumstances she had gotten herself into finally began to sink in, "Its your own fault for not telling me!"

"But Tamao asked me to-"

"Urusai!"

"Anna-"

"250 LAPS AROUND THE NEIGHBOURHOOD!"

"WHAT!"

"360!"

"BUT"

"You want me to increase them!"

"Annnaaaa"

"400!"

And so this is how it is people. The love beteen the shaman king and his queen is unlike any other. Some find it too different to accept it. Others find it refreshing. But the point still remains, there is always more to things than what meets the-

"What did she do to those spirits anyway?"

Yoh grinned sheepihsly, "Well...lets just say you're not gonna be the only the they'll fear anymore..."

At that, Anna's eyes blazed.

"Ofcourse they'll fear you more!" Yoh corrected himseld quickly.

"Hmph...I'll make sure of that..." Anna muttered, glaring darkly out the window.

Yoh smiled, "Anna..."

"Hmm..?" Anna asked, not bothering to look at his direction.

"No matter what happens..." Anna looked up as Yoh took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly, "Don't...do this ever again."

For a moment, Anna could only look at her fiance. Sitting before her without a hint of a smile in his eyes. Finally, she allowed herself to smile slightly, giving a bearly noticeable nod.

Yoh grinned before pulling her towards himself. The train shrilled loudly as it neared the station, warning the pessengers as it started slowing down. The platform grew closer and the pessengers started getting up from their seats. But neither the shaman king, nor his queen took notice.

* * *

**NG: CHEESY!! **I know. Get over it. I felt like writing cheesy. ANYWAY...

FINALLY!! I have been trying to complete this for SO long! I hope it was worth it. I liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! And yes I wrote Anna dying fic (everlasting) after this. But I completed this one later. And the sleeping incident one mentioned in both Everlasting and this is another fic I had been working on when I was thinking about connecting Need, this sequal, Everlasting and that all in one story. But I dropped that idea and that fic. ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Izumo

**Title**: Izumo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King

**Summary**: Remember the episode when Yoh and Anna went back to Izumo so he could train in Yohmei's cave? Well this is how I imagined Tamao and Anna first met.

NG: THANKYOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! NEED HAS RECIEVED 13612 hits and among all my other fics has the highest rating for now. Thankyou all for your support!

* * *

**Story**

Gold dust swam gently under the rays of the sun, as it seeped down the slight gap between the door. Two guardians, one resembling a raccoon and the other a fox, laid sprawled on the floor, gazing at a pink haired 11 year old dismally. They were dying of boredom, yet Tamao had threatened them to stay in one place for at least another hour, else she would tell Yohmei about the playboy magazines she had confiscated from under their bed. They knew she wouldn't really, but then seeing as how the pink haired prophetess wasn't in the best of moods ever since the departure of the young hair of the house, they decided to take it easy…for once.

Tamao ignored them, trying to concentrate on her predictions. It had been eleven years since she came to the Asakura household. Every inch of the territory was now familiar to her. Yet she still needed to work hard on her predictions.

The wind flickered the leaves on the window sill, hinting a sign that would have probably gone un-noticed by any other person. However, just as it had moved, something familiar flickered through her senses. With a gasp, her eyes shot open, alerting her two guardian spirits to look on in interest.

"Could it be…?"

_"As the moon kindles the night  
As the wind kindles the fire"_

"TAMAO!"

"H-hai!" Tamao cried, jumping up and rushing out of the room. The two spirits hobbled behind her.

_"As the rain fills every ocean  
And the sun, the earth  
with your heart, kindle my heart"_

The wind swept through the ground just as Tamao rushed over them, sweeping up the dry leaves in the air. Konchi and Ponchi panted, trying to catch up with the girl as she quickly made her way to Yohmei's room.

Tamao quickly stepped up to the door, gasping for breath. The two spirits finally caught up, just as Tamao straightened up and slid the door open.

"Yoh-mei sen-" Tamao stopped eyes widening as a pair of familiar brown ones looked up at her, "sei…"

Yoh grinned, "Yo Tamao!"

Instantly heat rushed up Tamao's neck, her eyes brightening, "Y-Yoh-sama!" then suddenly, as though realizing she made an error she quickly bowed, "w-welcome back Yoh-sama!"

"Tamao, I believe you haven't met Kino sensei's disciple, Kyouyama Anna?"

If possible, Tamao's face turned a darker shade of crimson. Looking up quickly, she bit her lips at the blond itako, "g-gomen nesai! Anna-san! Wa-watashiwa-"

"Ah-Anna!"

"E-eh?!" Tamao cried, feeling her heart stop as the itako grabbed Yoh's katana. Before anyone could do anything, it shot straight towards Tamao, before she had a chance to scream.

On reflex, Tamao quickly shut her eyes, bringing up her arm to block herself.

**PLONK**!

Eh?

Blinking, Tamao looked up. The katana didn't even touch her. Bad aim? She looked behind her, instantly jumping back.

"Konchi! Ponchi!" she cried, staring at her two spirits in horror.

There was a moment of silence when Yoh's whine jerked her back to reality.

"Anna! You could have hurt Tamao!"

Tamao's heart stopped. Yoh cared for her!

"Humph!" Scoffed the blond itako, glaring at the two unconscious spirits, "she's unharmed isn't she? Insolent brats."

Tamao flushed in embarrassment. Quickly turning back to the two she bowed, "gomen Anna-san! I-"

"You need to learn to control them better. If they showed such disrespect to the future Shaman Queen again, I would hit a lot harder, and a lot lower."

Tamao whimpered, feeling her nerves on edge as the itako looked at her sternly. Future Shaman Queen, this girl was-

"I'm Kyouyama Anna." Anna said importantly as though reading her thoughts, "Yoh's future wife."

The room fell silent as the two girls stared at each other. One with wide eyes and slightly trembling hands, the other with a challenging defiant look, arms crossed.

Yoh sighed inaudibly, not knowing what to say. He was too used to Anna's straightforwardness, especially on this matter, to blush from embarrassment. For now he felt sorry for Tamao. Being a victim to Anna's glare was not a healthy treat.

"Gomen nesai…" Tamao finally mumbled, feeling helpless

Yohmei cleared his throat, "It's alright Tamao. Yoh and Anna just arrived from Fanbari. Please show Anna her room; it is to be one beside the temple."

"H-hai!"

* * *

"Those brats are worse than what you thought of them."

Yoh laughed, stretching his arms behind his head. They were walking towards Anna's room, Tamao leading them. He always knew Anna's first meeting with Tamao and her spirits would be interesting. But he didn't realize it would be this quickly.

Konchi and Ponchi were trailing behind them. Keeping a safe distance behind him and Anna. He never saw them this obedient since Matamune.

"I agree with Anna-san Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said, appearing beside Anna, "they give us spirits a bad name."

"They're not that bad." Yoh said lightly, "They take pretty good care of Tamao."

"Hmph." Anna scoffed, frowning at the pink haired girl before her, "looks like it. She looks like she'd get a heart attack at the sound of a pin drop."

"Really?" Yoh blinked, turning towards Tamao. Feeling his eyes, Tamao stiffened, walking more robotically than ever.

Yoh grinned, "Nah, Tamao has always been like that."

Rolling her eyes, Anna didn't bother commenting.

Ahead Tamao was just about ready to burst into tears. Her guardian spirits had displeased Anna AND Yoh-sama's guardian spirit Amidamaru! She was so ashamed! Hopefully Yoh wouldn't be mad at her. But she insulted his fiancée!! Anna was so mad at her! What should she do?! She had always tried so hard to control Konchi and Ponchi but the two never paid any attention to her, except when running away from Yohmei's wraths. She tried, she really did try her best to control them. Even Yohmei couldn't really control them! The only one who had was Matamune. Konchi and Ponchi still wore clothes because of him. If they weren't ancestral spirits Yohmei would have thrown them out years ago! Why couldn't she get a better control over them?! Now Yoh would hate her! And so will Anna and Amidamaru!

"Ne, Tamao?"

Tamao squeaked, wincing automatically and hunching her shoulders. Now she was in for it. Yoh would tell her how disappointed he was in her.

"Isn't Anna's room that way?" Yoh asked, pointing the opposite way.

"E-eh?!" Tamao cried, her face paling, "G-gomen ne! I-"

"It's fine." Anna cut in gazing at the young prophetess with a slightly exasperated and bored glare. Honestly she was almost starting to feel sorry for the girl. Almost.

For what seemed like a billionth time, Tamao felt her face heating up as she bit her lip, twisting her fingers awkwardly.

"I-I've heard a lot about you." She stammered, not daring to look at the blond itako, "I'm sorry about Konchi and-"

"Did you tell them to be perverted?"

Tamao blinked, looking up a bit in fright as Yoh gave her a sympathetic look.

"N-no I swear I-"

"Then there's no need to apologies." Anna interrupted again, turning towards her room, "I suppose lunch would be in an hour?"

"H-hai!" Tamao replied, looking at Anna walking towards her room.

"Good, I expect it to be acceptable. Wake me up when it's ready."

"Yes!" Tamao answered, standing more erect as the blond itako closed the door before them.

"Don't take Anna's tone to heart Tamao, she's always like that." Yoh assured, offering the girl an apologetic smile.

"I-its noth-I mean-I didn't think-she wasn't" Tamao stammered uncomfortably. She couldn't' exactly agree with Yoh! Anna was his fiancée! For all she knew he could be just being polite.

"I know. It's fine." Yoh grinned as the two started to walk towards Yoh's room, "She's not a bad person…once you get to know her." Pausing he added with a laugh, "that could take a while."

Tamao bit her lip, not trusting herself to say another word. As though reading her thoughts, Yoh placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Frozen in place, Tamao couldn't do anything but stare.

"Don't worry. I think she likes you."

For once in her life, she didn't believe Yoh.

Laughing, Yoh stuffed his hands in his pockets again, "It's been great to see you again Tamao. I'm gonna take a nap as well. Call me when lunch's ready kay?"

"Hai." Said Tamao smiling at the young shaman as he entered his room.

She stood for a moment longer, before retiring to the kitchen. She must do her best to make it up to Anna.

Behind her, the two spirits finally wobbled their way to her, "Tamaoo-chaaann!!" They wailed, hurrying towards her pitifully.

Tamao sighed, her heart going out for the spirits as they gave her wounded looks. She stopped and turned, kneeling down to greet them as they trotted closer. Two fat trails of tears streaming down their eyes as they jumped in her arms, wailing at the cruelty the itako had bestowed upon them.

Tamao sweat-dropped, a bit frustrated and at the same time sympathetic at the spirits exaggeration. Not knowing what else to do, she patted and rubbed their heads in comfort. A small distance away, a ghost of a samurai looked on at the scene, smiling slightly at the small girl.

* * *

The atmosphere was tensed as every eye in the hall stared at the blond itako, sitting calmly before the table. Yohmei sweat dropped at the nervous flicker in Yoh and Tamao's eyes. Why were they so nervous? Anna was having her first bite of Tamao's cooking. Yohmei sighed; sometimes he wondered if the world was filled with idiots.

He looked back at Anna and blinked. Kino's glaring face flashed across his mind. It brought him back to the time his wife used to judge his cooking.

Yohmei blinked before heaving another sigh. Ok, so maybe in this case it was understandable.

"Hmm…" Anna murmured softly, tasting the particles in her mouth thoughtfully as they melted on her tongue.

Unconsciously, both Yoh and Tamao leaned forward, waiting in anticipation of her reaction. There was only one thought running through each of their minds. Even Yohmei started feeling a slight chill of apprehension at the look on their faces.

Finally, Anna nodded her approval, "You have skills in this child."

Once again, Yohmei sweat dropped. Child? How old did she think Tamao was?

Yoh grinned, relief clearly evident on his lips as Tamao relaxed into a small smile, "I told you she liked you."

Tamao blushed as Anna ignored her fiancé, taking another bite of her meal.

Yohmei cleared his throat, putting down his bowl and turning to Yoh, "Yoh, after dinner I want you to go cleanse yourself. You would need to remain calm during your training."

The smile instantly vanished from his eyes, Yoh could only nod. Tamao looked at Yohmei before looking at Yoh again in concern. What were they talking about?

Anna remained silent.

"Maa..! That was the best meal I had in ages Tamao-chan!" Yoh cried happily, stretching his tensed arms. Yohmei had retired to his room while the kids waited for dissert.

Tamao blushed as a shy smile blossomed on her lips, "A-arigato…"

Anna blinked lazily at the pink haired prophetess, but chose not to comment on her reaction.

"Yoh weren't you supposed to do something after dinner."

Yoh yawned tiredly, but managed a grin at his fiancée, "Hai hai, I'm on it."

"Ah…Yoh-sama." Tamao started as Yoh got up, "will you continue training here again?"

"Nah, after a bit of it I gotta head back to Fanbari." Yoh answered, heading towards the door. Pausing before the entrance he turned to Tamao with a smile, "You should visit us sometimes Tamao, it's a really friendly place."

Tamao bit her lip before smiling and nodding, "Hai!"

"Great!" Yoh grinned before turning about again, raising one hand in the hair, "well, Ja'ne. Anna."

Tamao blinked, before stealing a glance at the blond itako. Anna was looking at Yoh leave, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of her lips, but Tamao wasn't sure.

There was a tensed moment before Anna finally averted her gaze to Tamao, raising an eyebrow in question. Startled, Tamao turned crimson.

"Gomen! I didn't mean-" she stammered, quickly standing up

"To stare?" Anna drawled, her voice gave a touch of amusement.

If possible, Tamao blushed more than ever, "H-hai…"

"It's fine." Anna stated carelessly, not in the mood for another apologetic speech.

"Ah…ano…" Tamao stammered softly, not knowing what to say. In truth, she had this urge to be on the good side of the powerful itako. She was Yoh's fiancée, and it was obvious she wasn't shy in causing harm. Or shy in any other manner. But she honestly didn't know what to do. Tamao hadn't ever spoken to another person before. In school everyone avoided her, since she lived in the haunted Asakura state. She really didn't know how to befriend a girl, much less the cold itako.

Anna stared at the pink haired girl, hand supporting her cheek as she tried to think of something to say. Did she even realize how long she was taking?

Now normally Anna was a very impatient person, but this time she found herself slightly amused by her. Or more or less by how easily she could be intimidated.

"Tamao…was it?"

Tamao stiffened, automatically looking up like a soldier facing the general, "Hai!"

"Take a seat."

Tamao blinked before doing as she was told. Anna continued to observe her quietly as Tamao fidgeted. Did she do something wrong?

"You like my Yoh."

Tamao froze.

"Don't you?" Anna finished quietly, eyeing the girl with a strangely serious glint in her eyes.

Tamao at first had an urge to apologies again, but the look in Anna's eyes told her she won't stand for her to beat around the bush. And Tamao had no doubt she was impossible to lie to.

"H-hai…" Tamao whispered, feeling a strange sense of dread and heartache enveloping her chest. She could forget about befriending the itako now.

To her surprise, Anna's eyes softened, "for how long?"

Tamao blinked, "I…y-your not."

"Mad?" Anna guessed lazily, lowering her eyelids.

Tamao lowered her head in shame. She wanted to tell Anna she didn't. Or that she was sorry she did. She had tried to stop, but every time he came before her, or even when he was mentioned by Yohmei, she couldn't make her heart stop fluttering. The image of his smile was plastered on her mind and she couldn't get rid of it. She was ashamed of it. She knew he was taken. She wasn't the kind to steal someone away from another…but.

"Feelings aren't something one can control." Anna remarked, not taking her eyes off the younger girl, "you liking Yoh just means we have something in common."

Tamao blinked looking up at the itako. She didn't know what she was talking about.

Anna frowned, looking sideways, "Hey! Perverted spirits!"

All of a sudden, Ponchi and Conchi materialized before the itako, frightening Tamao half to death. They were listening to her?!

"Bring me and your mistress tea. And it better be good."

"Hai!" The two spirits cried, sweat trailing down their faces before the two disappeared in a puff.

Tamao could only stare.

Anna looked back at Tamao, speaking as though there was never a tense moment.

"So you can predict the future right?"

Dumbly, Tamao nodded, still looking at Anna speechless.

"Can you predict when Yoh will come back from the cave?"

Tamao blinked, Cave?

As though reading her thoughts, Anna lowered her eyelids, "Yoh's going to enter Yohmei's cave."

It was as though Anna had slapped Tamao hard. Her heart frozen in place, Tamao felt all the air being sucked out of her lungs. Yohmei's Cave?

Anna blinked, "I take it you've heard of it?"

Eyebrows suddenly creasing in worry, Tamao nodded, "Hai…" she whispered softly.

There was another moment of silence as Tamao contemplated on how to break the news to Anna. She obviously had no idea how dangerous Yohmei cave was. No one had ever returned once they entered it. How could Yohmei send his own grandson in there? Was the title that important?

Anna looked at the girl for a moment, before her eyebrows narrowed.

"You really have some nerve don't you?" she drawled icily, "claiming to love my Yoh. You have no idea what it-"

"Anna-sama!" Tamao spoke up, a bit sharply, standing up. There were a lot of things she could stand. She could stand people dissing her when she tried to talk to them. She could stand people ignoring her, calling her weak, having someone else own the right to call someone she loved as theirs and she could even handle Ponchi and Conchi's perverted-ness and Yohmei's scolding. But she would not stand someone doubting her feelings for Yoh. They were all she really believed in. They helped her train harder and harder every day to be the best she could be. To eventually let go of all the hurt and attempt a smile, just like Yoh always did when faced with the most brutal training.

Anna blinked lazily as Tamao glared at her, unfazed by the outburst.

"When you love, you have unconditional trust in that person." Anna continued as if Tamao hadn't even shouted, "you doubt Yoh would return."

Tamao felt her heart skip a beat as she tried to maintain her glare "you have no idea-"

"What Yohmei's cave is like?" Anna interrupted, "Yohmei gave us a faint idea. No one ever has returned, too dangerous, artificial death. That's the one right?"

Tamao bit her lip, her brow disturbed into a frown as she gazed at Anna.

Didn't she care?

"Yoh has a lot of promises to keep, especially to me." Anna went on, just as Ponchi and Conchi appeared with tea, "He will not fail."

The two spirits looked at each other in question before turning to Tamao.

Tears were trailing down Tamao's eyes as she looked at Anna. Instantly angered, the two, forgetting about their fear of the itako were about to charge an attack when suddenly Tamao's voice stopped them. Anna took her tea from their tray.

"Anna-sama…" she whispered, "what if…"

"Don't ask me stupid questions." Anna stated, her voice wasn't sharp, "I want you to start practicing on your ouija board. From what Kino-sensei told me, you're still a novice aren't you?"

Helplessly, Tamao nodded, scrubbing her tears furiously. But they wouldn't seem to stop. What if Yoh didn't come back? What would she do-

"When Yoh goes into the cave, I want you to start working on your predictions. Find out when he'd be getting back." Anna stated casually, sipping her tea.

Tamao blinked, "But-"

Anna blinked at Tamao, looking on silently.

Tamao bit her lip hesitatingly. There was so much she wanted to know, but for some reason, all those questions were just swarming on in her head. She couldn't find words for them.

A few seconds passed by and Anna spoke, "Tea."

"Eh?"

"Your tea is getting cold."

"Ah…gomen…" Tamao whispered automatically, sitting down.

None of them spoke another word as minutes ticked by. Tamao fidgeted in her seat, shooting glances at the blond Itako every now and then before directing her gaze to her cup. Blushing in guilt at her antics.

The silence was finally broken when Amidamaru emerged from the doorway, telling Anna that Yoh was done with his laps.

Tamao watched silently as Anna gave a brief nod before taking one last sip of her tea.

"Tell Yoh he may begin his three hours of electric chair, I will meet up with him later."

Amidamaru bowed before disappearing once more.

Tamao glanced back at the blond itako. The difference between herself and Anna was startling. She was everything Tamao wasn't. But did she really-"

"If you have something to say, say it already." Anna spoke up, her voice edged with impatience.

"Ah..! Ano…" Tamao stammered looking back down at her cup, "Gomen Anna-san…but…do you-"

"Yoh is my fiancé, of course I love him." Anna retorted casually.

Tamao felt her cheeks flaming up as she looked at the blond itako incredulously.

Anna raised her eyebrow, making Tamao realized she was staring.

"Ah! I-gomen ne!"

Anna sighed getting up from her seat, "I'm going to look around."

"H-hai…" Tamao trailed off, looking back at the table. There was a moment of silence before she looked up and froze. Anna didn't look happy.

"Well?"

Finally realizing what the itako wanted her to do, Tamao tried to fight off another blush creeping up her neck as she quickly grabbed the two empty cups and stood up from her place, "Gomen-ne! I-"

"It's fine." Anna interrupted, walking away. Tamao followed quickly.

* * *

"I heard you looked around the state today."

Anna closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh breeze against her skin as she trudged down the path.

"I did. There isn't much to look at."

"Ah. Grandpa prefers to keep it simple." Yoh replied, staring ahead of him.

The two had decided to pass time taking a stroll towards the shrines in the Asakura residence. Yoh merely to get away from more training, and Anna for the lack of TV. She could have taken a walk with Tamao or the spirits. But Konchi and Ponchi annoyed her. And she didn't want to hear Tamao apologizing ever four seconds. Amidamaru on the other hand had a habit of getting too friendly with other ghosts to be good company. Yohmei was too old and she didn't felt like going by herself. That left only one person.

**FLASHBACK**

_Yoh Asakura collapsed on the hard dirt, breathing heavily as he finished his 2000th sit up for the day. No matter how much he did it, he never gotten used to it. Maybe because Anna added another hundred sit ups every bloody day. Stupid An-_

_"Yoh."_

_"I'm sorry!" Yoh exclaimed stupidly, shutting his eyes tight._

_Silence._

_"Yoh." Anna said again, her eyes lowered in a you're an idiot glare, "What are you doing?"_

_"Umm…" Yoh blinked, looking up at the blond itako before breaking into a charming smile, "training?"_

_Anna eyelids lowered, "Honto ne…"_

_Yoh laughed nervously, sitting up but not standing up._

_"Yo!" He greeted, raising his hand_

_Anna sighed, taking a seat across her fiancé._

_Yoh blinked at her. That was a first._

_"Something wrong?"_

_"You're a pathetic liar."_

_Yoh sweat-dropped, shooting his fiancée an apologetic grin._

_"I want to go for a walk."_

_"Eh?!" Yoh stammered in surprise. Without another word Anna got up and looked at Yoh expectantly._

_"Walk." She said simply, looking at him._

**END FLASHBACK**

They walked a bit further. Neither one of them said another word. And perhaps, neither one was aware of a young prophetess watching them silently from afar.

Tamao felt her heart throb as she watched Yoh and Anna making their way towards the shrine. The two walked close together, hands by their side. They weren't doing anything. They weren't even holding hands…but then…what was it…Why did it hurt?

"Yoh."

Yoh didn't say anything, waiting or her to continue.

Anna paused before looking ahead, her eyes lit with determination, "A lot of people are expecting you to return."

A smile curled at the corner of his lips, "Hai."

Tamao bit her lip as Anna clenched her fist slightly, keeping her face impassive.

"I want you to makeup with the midget after you come back."

Yoh sighed, but before he could say anything Anna halted her step, turning fully towards him. Feeling he had no other choice in the matter, Yoh turned to her. Unconsciously, Tamao felt herself inching closer, unable to tear her gaze away.

"Unless you make up to him you won't be able to concentrate completely on your training or the tournament. I don't want your mind wandering. More than it already does."

Yoh smiled, "Gomen."

The two fell into silence again. Tamao watched in curiosity before her heart suddenly skipped a beat in realization.

Neither one of them had made a move to walk again. They were just standing, and looking at each other. Yoh with a small smile and eyelids drooped a little low and Anna, well she still looked as impassive as ever.

Tamao felt her heart beating faster as a hint of pink started emerging on her cheeks. She wanted to turn away, but for some reason felt rooted. Were they…Was he going to-Was she going to-!

"Your pink haired friend is worried you won't come back." Anna spoke once more, startling Tamao to almost let out a squeak. Was she…she wasn't….Was she going to tell?!

Yoh blinked, "Tamao?"

"One more shock and she might suffer from a nervous breakdown." Anna continued, walking away from him a bit before placing herself atop the trunk of a fallen tree, "Try to save me the trouble for finding the hospital for both of you."

Yoh laughed as Tamao just stood in shock. What…what just happened?

"Tamao-chan gets scared easily. But when it comes to it, I think she's stronger than she seems." Yoh assured, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

Tamao felt a small smile slip across her lips. Heart instantly warmed. Yoh was so wonderful.

Anna sighed, closing her eyes, "I know that already."

Tamao stared; smile instantly vanished as her mouth suddenly fell open. WHAT DID SHE SAY?!

Yoh seemed to be surprised as well, though for some reason, not as much as Tamao.

"If she can survive holding feelings for a guy who bearly realizes she exists, she has to have a strong will."

Tamao felt a ton of brick falling down on her head.

Yoh blinked in surprise, a small spark of interest lightening in his eyes (wow that rhymed), "Tamao likes someone?"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Tamao fell to her knees in relief, feeling a fat trail of tears falling down her eyes. She didn't know whether to dance in joy or burry herself alive for the stupidity of the situation.

Anna sighed, giving her fiance an exasperated look.

Yoh blinked, confused, "What?"

"My fiance is an idiot."

Yoh grinned, "You think so?"

Tamao watched quietly as Anna blinked before glaring at the young shaman, "I'm adding 200 more laps tomorrow."

Tamao sighed, a bittersweet smile lifting her lips as Yoh whined and tried to talk Anna out of more training. He was supposed to go into the cave tomorrow, so she knew Anna would relent. Still…

Getting up, Tamao decided to head back. Maybe it would be better if she returned to her chores. She could use the distraction.

NG: I don't know...I didn't bother to write out Tamao's feelings and felt it better to leave you guys to igure it out. I think they're pretty obvious right? Despite many fanfics, I consider Tamao as a person who doesn't have any ill will towards anyone unless they try to hurt anyone she cares about. She doesn't even get mad at Ponchi and Konchi too much. And thus despite her feelings for Yoh, I don't consider Tamao jealous o Anna. She idolizes her. That much is pretty apparent in manga and anime. Maybe I'd write another part to it. This didn't satisfy me like my fics usually do...but then I didn't elt I should change anything. Anyway I guess its because its different from my other stories, perhaps thats why I felt a bit uneasy about it.

I'll let you guys decide i it was good or not. Please don't forget to leave a review. I do accept anonymous reviews as well you know, and I don't care if they're in perfect english.


	13. First Winter

**Title: **First Winter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, or the song Winter Love by BoA.

**NG: **You know, its after I uploaded this that I realized what title I gave it. Its weird, I can't "remember" writing irst winter and in some ways I do. More like I can't remember why I named this fic first winter...but nowI don't want to change it back to winter love coz this title fits more. ANYWAY, This takes place after Everlasting story. I was listening to BoA's Winter Love I found at Youtube by accident. Since the title reminded me of Yoh and Anna's first meeting in Osorezan, I decided to listen to it and it is SO cute. So I decided to write a fic to it since the video somehow gave me an idea of event after everlasting. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Story

The room was dark as the few stars tried to peek in. The sliding windows towards the balcony were left wide open, inviting the bitter cold to seep in. Asakura Yoh leaned against the darkest corner, face hidden beneath the black shadow of the wall. Everything was still as a far away sound of the radio echoed against the thin walls. Yet a strange heavy aura hung in the air.

_fuyu no youseitachi ga_

_kagayaki maiorite kuru  
nani mo suru koto nai kara_

_egao no shashin kuchidzuketa_

_(As shining winter fairies come floating down  
I kissed your smiling picture_

_because I had nothing else to do)_

In the years, she had become too used to the inn being loud. This wasn't her home…

_yakusoku shita eiga no nagai retsu ni_

_futari shite mou narabu koto wa nai no?_

_(At that long line outside of the movies, we vowed  
To never stand in line here together again)_

Her steps didn't make a sound as she made her way towards him. He didn't look up. No greeting, no smile. No acknowledgement.

_tomodachi ni mo miss you_

_mou nido to modorenai_

_(But since my heart is next to yours  
I still miss you even as a friend  
But I can't turn back ever again)_

She ignored it for the time being. Tried and succeeded. Or perhaps not. But since she didn't ask anything, it was just as good right?

She sat beside him quietly, pulling her feet closer to her chest.

Her white kimono seemed to cast their own glow, lighting Yoh's features slightly. His eyes were closed.

_doko ka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made_

_(Until the day that we happen to cross paths someplace)_

"You weren't supposed to leave me." A statement. He was angry.

_sukidemo ii desu ka?_

_(Is it okay for me to still love you?)_

Anna didn't reply, staring before her as if she hadn't heard him. The music continued to seep out of the small radio, but she could still feel the silence hovering heavily between them. She wouldn't say anything.

He opened his eyes slightly, allowing the silver pool upon his lid to gleam. His fingers trembled lightly before they slipped down his knee to the floor.

"Anna…?" His voice broke.

Anna closed her eyes. Yoh never asked her for anything. And now that he was...

She slid her arms down her knees, unconsciously imitating him. Her hand fell atop his almost naturally.

He didn't pull away as she leaned against him, head resting against his neck. A few silver drops escaped his eyes as he lowered his head against her crown. She wasn't supposed to leave. He wasn't supposed to feel lonely again. He hated that. She knew that. She knew that all too well.

_hito wo aisu sonna omoi wo ima  
taisetsu datte wasurenai tte omou_

_(These overwhelming feelings in my heart that won't stop flowing out  
Now, the way to love a person  
Is so important that I think a person shouldn't forget it)_

Anna felt the tears falling atop her hand. She didn't move, listening to him breath.

Her fingers curled around his, she loved him.

_sono koe mo yume mo_

_watashi wo hanarenai no_

_(No matter how many times my address changes  
I'll never let go of that voice or that dream) _

Yoh closed his eyes tiredly. He had hoped for an easy life. That was the whole purpose. Easy life, for everyone. Without her, he really wasn't sure what to do.

_anata wo omoidasu deshou_

_(I'll still remember you)_

Anna felt his energy draining. She heard him sigh softly, as though letting go of a breath he had been holding for a while. She frowned and opened her mouth to speak. No words came out. She couldn't say anything. Silently, she closed it again, her fingers loosening around his. He opened his eyes again at that. Staring off at nothing in particular. She didn't pull her hand away. For now, that was enough. It had to be.

_mirai wa can't stop　yatte kuru  
kanashii hodo hayaku forever_

_(We can't stop the future from coming  
The feeling of sadness can quickly become forever)_

A soft whimper, bearly above a whisper reached their ears through the walls. She felt his shoulders falling as his hand tensed. But he didn't pull away. Anna's eyebrows creased as a dull thud tapped her heart. Her gaze strayed to the sliding doors along with his, waiting.

The doors slid open then, revealing a small blond three year old, staring at Yoh. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he stood trembling. Anna closed her eyes, wanting to shut out the image. That was the last thing she wanted to see. Especially now, when she couldn't do anything but watch. The young boy stared out into the dark, looking lost. Yoh kept his stare steady upon him before a small smile lit his eyes.

"Daijobu Hana-chan." He said softly, startling the boy.

He pursed his lip in a pout as fresh tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oka…" he whispered, holding out something for Yoh to see.

Anna opened her eyes at his voice, her gaze strayed to what Hana was holding. An ice-cream cup?

Yoh grinned, holding out one hand towards Hana without another word.

Hana trodded to him and Anna was able to get a better view.

The ice-cream had melted.

She blinked, but didn't bother opening her mouth again. She shouldn't say anything.

Yoh looked at the cup Hana held out to him as he sat against his father, laying his head across his chest. Yoh took the cup and nodded.

"Ah…Okaa-chan's ice-cream melted huh?"

Hana whimpered a yes, staring at the cup. Ready to start crying. Yoh noticed and grinned at him.

"Daijobu, we'll just put this in the freezer so it would freeze again okay? Okaa-chan won't have to find out. It would be our little secret."

Hana bit his lips, still staring at the ice-cream cup.

Yoh raised his eye brow, realization dawning.

"Ne…Hana-chan…"

Hana blinked, looking up at his father.

"Do you want to eat this?"

Anna felt a small smile tugging her lips as Hana's face burst into flames. He shook his head furiously, denying the guilt evident in his eyes.

"Honto ne…?" Yoh asked softly, eyes glinting with humor,

Hana narrowed his eyes at his father. Giving his son an innocent smile, Yoh looked back at the ice-cream, pretending to be thoughtful.

"Come to think of it, okaa-chan might guess you made it melt."

Anna felt like pinching Yoh's skin hard at that. Hana's eyes grew huge in fear as Yoh gave him an apologetic look.

"Okaa-chan knows everything ne?"

Hana's lips pouted, trembling in misery.

Anna sighed, stupid Yoh.

Yoh nodded, "Okay, so there is only one thing to do."

Hana looked up at Yoh, eyes gleaming faintly in hope for a solution.

Yoh formed a fist, looking ahead in determination, "we shall buy her a new ice-cream!"

Anna sweatdropped at her husband's antics. Even more so as Hana's face brightened for a second before his eyes lit with determination like his father's. Also staring ahead as though facing an opponent.

Why did the two people she loved so much had to be idiots?

"Right then, let's go see if there's an ice-cream shop." Yoh decided, standing up.

Anna wanted to smack his head. It was past Hana's bed time!

"Cream chop!" Hana imitated, forming a fist like Yoh had earlier and standing up in determination.

Anna sighed, one would think they were going off to battle. Honestly.

She watched as the two made their way out the door. Yoh teasing Hana about how he would buy himself and Anna ice-cream only since Hana said he didn't felt like it. Hana whining in the few sentences he knew.

Anna smiled as their voice faded away before standing up. Seeing them like that, a strange sense of contentment filled her chest. When she had sat down with Yoh, she had a million things to say to him. Wanted him to know she hadn't left him. She would never do that. And she would never let him be lonely again.

For a while it seemed like Yoh would never know this. For a while she had been scared, Yoh wouldn't be able to figure it out in time. But she had seen the smile he had for Hana. And now she was sure.

Perhaps he hadn't figured it out yet, but he would. She would always be with them in a way. They had enough memory of her. Yoh had enough memory for both him and Hana. And with that, they'd be okay.

Maybe someday Yoh would move on, maybe he wont. It didn't matter right now.

_"We don't know what the future will bring us, so there's no point in worrying about it. Somehow, I'm sure everything will turn out in the end."_

Anna smiled as she spotted her tablet against Yoh's many Bob Love records. Beside it was a picture of her sitting on a chair, looking as impassive as ever, Hana on her lap leaning back against her chest as her arms wound around his torso, gently yet protectively. Yoh leaned from behind. One hand on the back of her chair; bearly brushing against her shoulder, and the other on the arm against Hana's feet. Both Yoh and Hana had identical smiles lit on their faces. Quietly she turned off the radio in which the DJ was talking non-stop. The song had ended a while ago, and she wasn't surprised Yoh hadn't noticed the annoying voice squeaking out from the brown box. He never noticed the annoying things in life. Or if he did, never bothered to do anything about it. It was always her job.

She turned to the window, catching a glimpse of Yoh and Hana making their way out o the inn. Hana was clad heavily in a thick scarf and blue coat. His face bearly creeping out of the huge blue cap secured on his head.

Anna's eyes lighted with humor, at least Yoh had the sense to keep Hana from getting cold. Even I it was a bit too much. But she was sure it would be fine.

_"I'm sure everything will work out in the end."_

* * *

Nightglider: So, was it good? I liked it! So it better be…hopefully. ANYWAYS The song I used in this was BoA's winter love, which made me think of the time when Yoh and Anna first met, which made me think o Everlasting, which made me want to write a sequal to it, which made me end up writing this in a day, which made me post it up…and you get the picture. Please don't forget to leave a review.

Ah, and here's a bit of a teaser on the fic I'm planning to work on...eventually. Inspired by the song "**Because you live**" By **Jesse McCartney**, I ended up drawing this in my Clay class instead of...well doing clay work. **link: httpCOLONFORWARDSLASH FORWARDSLASHimgDOTphotobucketDOTcom/albums/v198/crucifiedsoul/pic062.jpg**

And the song from the radio was Winter Love. The parts with just the lyrics is Yoh and Anna listening to the words so hopefully things will all into order as they seemed for me. This is the full lyrics with translation underneath. Hope you enjoyed the fic! And thanks for your reviews!

**Lyrics**

fuyu no youseitachi ga kagayaki maiorite kuru  
nani mo suru koto nai kara egao no shashin kuchidzuketa  
yakusoku shita eiga no nagai retsu ni futari shite mou narabu koto wa nai no?  
dakedo kokoro wa soba ni iru kara  
tomodachi ni mo miss you mou nido to modorenai

anata ga suki de aitakute KISU ga  
hyaku oku no yuki wo tsutau no  
doko ka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made  
wasurenakute mo baby  
sukidemo ii desu ka?  
zutto wasurenai...

tatta hitoribocchi no jibun ni kidzuita shunkan  
hontou no sabishisa ga ne afurete wa mata komiageru  
hito wo aisu sonna omoi wo ima  
taisetsu datte wasurenai tte omou  
kono ADORESU wo nando kaete mo  
sono koe mo yume mo watashi wo hanarenai no

toki ga nagarete chigau koishite mo  
anata wo omoidasu deshou  
deaeta unmei ga kawashita nukumori ga  
"anata de yokatta" tte  
kokoro kara ieru yo  
itsuka aeru made...

mirai wa can't stop　yatte kuru  
kanashii hodo hayaku forever  
shiawase datte kizutsuita tte  
dare ka wo aisuru toki just alive

anata ga suki de aitakute KISU ga  
hyaku oku no yuki wo tsutau no  
doko ka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made  
wasurenakute mo baby  
sukidemo ii desu ka?  
zutto wasurenai...

**Translation**

As shining winter fairies come floating down  
I kissed your smiling picture because I had nothing else to do  
At that long line outside of the movies, we vowed  
To never stand in line here together again  
But since my heart is next to yours  
I still miss you even as a friend  
But I can't turn back ever again

I love you, I want to see you again  
With a kiss, expressed alongside ten billion snowflakes  
Until the day that we happen to cross paths someplace  
Baby, even if you forget me  
Is it okay for me to still love you?  
I'll never forget you

Since the moment that I was alone,  
I've realised what true loneliness is  
These overwhelming feelings in my heart that won't stop flowing out  
Now, the way to love a person  
Is so important that I think a person shouldn't forget it  
No matter how many times my address changes  
I'll never let go of that voice or that dream

Even if you love someone else as time flows by  
I'll still remember you  
Our destined meeting and the warmth we shared  
I'm glad that it was you, and I can say it from my heart  
Until we meet someday again

We can't stop the future from coming  
The feeling of sadness can quickly become forever  
Even if I get wounded when I'm happy  
When I've fallen in love with a someone  
Just alive

I love you, I want to see you again  
With a kiss, expressed alongside ten billion snowflakes  
Until the day that we happen to cross paths someplace  
Baby, even if you forget me  
Is it okay for me to still love you?  
I'll never forget you


	14. Moments

Title: Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

NG: So I wrote a series of small moments for YohAnna. Hope you enjoy them. Thanks for the reviews and please don't forget to leave a review as well. I anyone has any requests they can leave it through a message from my profile or review and I shall try to do it. As for my other fics like What you don't know, I shall be updating that soon and I think Im gonna completely change the plot of I'll be there for you, since I have lost interest in the plot now. But all the characters would remain so no worries. And I shall upload the new chapters in one day so it might take a while.

ANYWAY! Enjoy:

* * *

**1**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Anna sighed, glaring as the brunet bent down, taking his beloved in his arms. Who did he think he was?!

"Kanna..." he whispered huskily, his eyes trembling with emotion as he stared deep into her blue eyes. The girl gulped, watching the brunet staring at her with such passion. What was she supposed to do?

Anna lowered her eye-lids, Run? Slap?...well it was a guess.

"I...I"

Anna rolled her eyes, Get on with it already!

"I..."

Anna glared, wondering for what seemed like the thousandth time why she wasted her time watching these two idiots making a fool of themselves. It had been so for three years, and the soap STILL hadn't come to a conclusion. But there was something about it. And God knew Anna had NO idea what was that something but there WAS something about it that made Anna lie in front of the stupid TV, munching crackers and staring at that complete idiocy.

"Shh...Don't say anything my darling..."

Anna wanted to slap herself; she just did NOT hear that.

"Kanna..." he whispered, eyes shaking more than ever as he pulled her to him.

Her eyes widened.

Anna rolled her eyes. Like she hadn't expected THAT to happen.

And then...

"Sho...!" She whispered, her voice drowning into a moan as Sho finally locked his lips on hers.

Anna placed another cracker in her mouth, unable to tear her gaze away.

Unknown to her, a certain shaman king just entered the living room, panting silently.

"An-na..." he panted before Amidamaru quickly signaled him to shut up. He blinked before his gaze shifted to the young itako.

Anna was still lying in front of the TV, her hand halted in mid air, watching the couple on TV kissing passionately.

He stared for a few minutes, failing to notice Amidamaru leaving silently.

Yoh was sure the time had stopped. Anna would never let anything mesmerize her, especially some soap opera, to have her halt her action. Yet here she was. Mouth slightly gaping open and hand hovering near her face. A single cracker gripped firmly between her fingers.

Shaking his head, he turned to head to the kitchen before Anna noticed he was staring.

"Oh Sho…"

Immediately, Yoh's head popped back into the living room, staring at the TV incredulously.

"Kanna…" the brunet murmured before seizing the blonde's mouth in his again.

He watched Anna wince but stare nonetheless. He looked back at the TV, then back at Anna and then once again, back at the TV.

Eyes still wide, he decided it would be best to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner. Somehow the look on Anna's face watching the blond and the brunet kissing made him nervous.

* * *

**2**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

She found him sitting alone on her way back from school. The sun was setting, casting its golden rays on the grass, coating the surface of the lake in different shades. The ghost and the midget weren't with him.

Her feet took her to him in silence. He didn't lift his graze in greeting, but she was too intent in studying his face to notice, or feel bothered.

"…the lake is pretty ne?"

"….ah."

Her fingers tightened lightly on the strap of her bag as she started making her way past him. He wasn't surprised when she took a seat next to him, setting her bag to her left.

The two sat in silence, listening to the gentle flow of the wind across the surface of the lake, gently prompting small waves. The birds chirped atop nearby trees, lost in their own troubles and duties. The day was about to end. And it was starting to get cold.

"It's getting late Yoh."

"…ah…" he sighed, his eyes looking at the lake longingly before hardening back to his carefree smile. Stretching a bit he got up and lifted his bag. He was surprised to find her still seated, looking before her.

A moment passed. And then another, before she looked up at him. Her face as blank as always.

"Time stops for no one."

It was already dark. The faint specks of light were whispering their last farewell to the sky. He could still see her clearly.

He smiled and held out his hand, accepting words she didn't need to say out loud to finish her sentence.

She took it without another word, leaving him to follow her home.

Yoh looked back at the sky. The sun had set and the sky was darkening quickly. He smiled, spotting a few stars emerging from the darkness.

Time stops for no one, but there's always something to look forward to.

* * *

**3**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Ten more minutes."

"STILL?!!"

"Fifteen more minutes."

"Anna!!!"

Anna glared, "You want me to add another ten?"

That shut him up. Too bad it didn't stop his nerves from screaming in agony.

Yoh Asakura, the shaman king, was crouched low in a push-up position, avoiding letting his chest fall heavily on the rocky and fairly pointy ground. To add to the torture, he was barefoot and had no gloves to protect his skin from the sharp edges of the rocks. And, unbeknownst to the brunet, had been crouched in this position for three hours already. The poor guy had his suspicions of course. Ten minute warm-ups couldn't POSSIBLY take that long. But then who can say anything against Anna?

"Now?"

"…" Anna gave him a blank stare. Sitting quite comfortably, to Yoh's irritation, on a patch of soft luscious grass a few steps away from Yoh, on an even softer double folded blanket. Yoh waited impatiently. Feeling sweat trickling down his face as he pleaded mercy from his wife.

"…Fourteen minutes."

Yoh cried to himself. Why was she torturing him like that?!

"It's for your own good Master Yoh."

Yoh looked at the cat pathetically. Shedding tears of betrayal.

"Matamune…"

The cat ignored him, continuing to watch Amidamaru decide his next move, "forgive me Master Yoh, but as the shaman king you simply can't slack off."

Yoh felt hopeless tears running down furiously from his eyes. Everyone was against him!

As though reading his thoughts, Amidamaru looked up from the chess board and grinned encouragingly at the young brunet, "Ganbatte Yoh-dono! You can do it!"

"Amidamaru…" Yoh sniffled, looking adoringly at his spirit. Amidamaru was so wonderful..! He was right! Yoh could-

"Eighteen more minutes."

"Annnaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Yoh whined, feeling fresh stream of tears washing down his eyes. He looked at his wife and made the most Have Mercy On Me I'm Gonna Die look he could master.

Anna just looked back at him, impassive as ever.

"Eighteen minutes."

Once more, Yoh could do nothing but cry for himself.

"G-yah!"

Yoh blinked and looked up once more.

Beside the blond itako sat a cheerful chubby shaman, propped against fifty cushions to support him up.

The 9 month old cackled in delight at the state of the brunet, reaching out for him in amusement.

Yoh sweat-dropped, even his son was enjoying the state he was in.

Anna smirked, picking up Hana before he decided to crawl up to his father and held him close.

Yoh looked at her wounded. He wanted to hold him too!

Ignoring him, Anna smiled down to her son, holding his small hands to her lips, whispering something quickly.

Hana laughed, feeling ticklish and warm in his mother's embrace.

Smile widening, Anna kissed his cheek before tapping her fingers lightly to his lips and nose, whispering softly.

Yoh watched Hana forming his mouth in an O, sprouting sounds as though answering her.

Yoh smiled before suddenly getting a gist of what she was saying.

"You're dad is an idiot…"

"Oo!"

"He whines a loot"

"Ooh!"

"Hey!" Yoh protested. For some reason he felt Hana was agreeing with his mother.

Anna laughed softly, burying her face against Hana. Hana grinned clutching at his mother's hair and giving a tug.

"Ouch!"

Hana laughed but didn't let go, letting his drool trail down Anna's locks as he took it to his mouth.

Yoh couldn't help but laugh as well as Anna tried to get the hold off him. Hana must have gotten Anna's strength. His hands were clutched way too tight.

"Owowow" Anna winced as Hana tugged harder. What could she do? She couldn't hit her son!...yet. And if she made him let her go too harshly he might cry.

"Kaa..!" Hana exclaimed, taking another handful of her hair to his mouth. Anna looked up and glared down at her son.

"Hana Asakura." Her voice stern. But Hana wasn't affected by it. He just grinned charmingly at her, munching his toothless mouth on her hair.

Anna felt a small smile slip her lips before she winced again as Hana gave another tug.

"Need help?" Yoh asked, his voice dripping with innocence found nowhere in his smile.

Anna sighed. Yoh was so enjoying that. She'd get back at him later.

Wearily, she looked back up at her husband. Her eyes watering ever so slightly as Hana gave another tug, but it didn't go un-noticed.

Yoh couldn't help but smirk as he got up, gently prying Hana's fingers from Anna's hair.

"Hana-chan, kaa-chan's hair can't taste that good ne?"

"Kaghou..!" Hana grumbled, pouting stubbornly at Yoh as he took him off Anna and her hair.

Unfortunately as Yoh started backing away a bit from Anna, his heel caught on a particularly sharp edge of a rock, making him startle and fall out of balance. He managed to turn Hana swiftly away from the jagged rock, but ended up landing on the next most dangerous thing, Anna's lap.

Anna stared down at her husband impassively as Yoh froze, looking up in horror. Hana still held up high giggled at the look on his father's face.

At the sound and the sudden silence from the young couple, Matamune looked up and smiled.

Amidamaru stared as blood seeped down Yoh's heel, "Yoh-dono! Your feet!"

"I'll get a bandage. Please stay put and don't move Master Yoh." Yoh started, eyes growing wider in horror, "Come Amidamaru, we must find one as quickly as possible."

Now they were leaving him alone?!

Amidamaru nodded, shooting one last concerned glance at his master before following Matamune.

Yoh shot Hana a wounded look. He'll be a witness for his dad right?

"Grruu…" Hana pouted, forming drool on his lips which landed gently on Yoh's forehead.

Yoh sweat-dropped. This just had to happen before his son could learn to talk. What would he say in court? Goo goo gaa gaa?

Anna stared at Yoh blankly, making Yoh nervous more and more by the second.

Forcing a sheepish smile, he looked at Anna.

"Ahh…"

Eyes lowering, Anna promptly plucked Hana from Yoh's grasp and sat him down on his chest.

Yoh blinked as Hana grinned excitedly, beaming down at his father.

"Shhouuu..!"

Yoh laughed at his expression, feeling his heart warming as he touched his nose, eyes and lips curiously.

Anna smirked, "Yoh."

Yoh looked up at her, his eyes twinkling, "Hai?"

She let her fingers trail gently down his hair, her smirk turning sadistic, "after you get bandaged, you have eighteen minutes left."

Hana burst into laughter as Yoh's face fell again.

Everyone was against him.

* * *

**4**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Yoh Asakura groaned, feeling a bitter taste on his lips as a sharp pain ran across his forehead.

It was the hottest day ever recorded in Funbari over seventy years, and Yoh had just spent half of it under the scorching heat of the sun.

"Yoh!!!"

Yoh winced, feeling another wave of pain slicing up and down his head.

"YOH! DUDE WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Horo Horo hollered lazily, wandering down the front door in search of the shaman.

"OOEY! YOH!"

Yoh grinded his teeth, clawing his nails on the floor as his head throbbed painfully. For once the shaman wished the blue haired Ainu would shut up.

"YO-"

"SMASH!"

Yoh forced himself to sit up, clutching his head dizzily as a series of crashes and slaps rang down the hall.

"Who do you think you are yelling in MY house?!"

Yoh sighed, trying to block Horo Horo's screams at his fiancée for being insane to beat him like that, only to receive numerous more slaps as a reward.

After what seemed like forever, the noise finally died down, and Yoh fell back against the hard floor. Trying and failing to ignore the thudding pain in his head.

At that moment, Anna walked into the room, stopping on her track on finding the shaman lying down.

"Yoh. What do you think you're doing?"

Yoh sighed, forcing his eyes to open slightly.

Anna looked down at him impassively before crouching down on her knees next to him, "You still have five hundred pushups."

Yoh let out a small groan, trying to keep his eyes open as his headache only worsened from the effort.

Anna frowned slightly before getting up. He didn't know how many moments passed since Anna left, but he was startled awake again as something cold fell on his forehead.

He gasped, eyes flying open as Anna slipped her fingers under his neck, guiding his head on her lap.

He gazed at her dumbfounded. Mind completely blank. This was the first time this was happening. It HAD to be the first time this was happening. But for some reason, it didn't FELT like the first time this was happening. Was he dreaming?

Anna glared at his reaction.

"Are you embarrassed to lie on your fiancée's lap?" she challenged, eyes flashing dangerously

Yoh started then blushed furiously, "N-no I-"

"Hmph." Anna scoffed, taking off the wet cloth from his forehead before slapping another one in its place.

"Don't expect this too often. Like the idiot you are, you had to do your sit ups under the sun."

Yoh bit his lip, deciding it better not to remind her she refused to allow him to move away.

"And my program is about to start so you can't expect me to go and dig the pillow out of your closet. Digging through an avalanche would be easier than that dump."

Yoh sweat-dropped, lowering his eyes at his fiancée. Hmm…

"And I was not about to let you use mine." She added, glaring down at him, "So you better be grateful for this"

Yoh looked at her innocently, biting down a smile.

"And I want you to get over this heat-stroke quickly so you can resume your training and-"

"Anna"

Anna stopped, glaring at Yoh for interrupting her but motioned for him to continue.

Yoh grinned easily, not bothering to acknowledge the slight blush intact on Anna's cheek as she had rushed on explaining herself, but glad she had stopped talking altogether, "Sankyu"

Anna pressed her lips together before slapping another wet towel on his forehead, making sure it covered his eyes.

"Urusai."

* * *

NG: So thats that! What do you think? I know you guys hate it when I post small fics so I decided our small fics is gonna make up or it. If not..."takes out hammer" YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!

...ahem...so..go! Shoo! Leave a review!

* * *


	15. Need: Yoh's POV

**Summary**: Yoh's version o need and the end of the one shots. I might write them again, but for the time being I'm retiering from it. Hope you enjoy it 

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own the shaman king, plot or characters. ********

**********Title**: End

* * *

**********Story**

"Here comes the sun hmmm…here comes the sun and I say…it's alright"

I hummed softly, slicing the green onions before grabbing the carrot. As the music started in my head I flicked the carrot in the air, catching it upside down and grinning widely. It was just a week ago Manta introduced me to this new group. Beatles…Manta said they were some sort of insects. The way he said it I had thought they made insects sing. Sadly Manta corrected himself and said those people called themselves Beatles, which was an insect. Maybe it was a trend in their time to have an insect name. I thought it was cool. Maybe I could name my band Oranges. Or Funga Fufu; Orange yum yum. Why not? Wasn't there a group who called themselves red hot chilly peppers? I remember Ren singing their song once. So this must be the decade the bands named themselves after food.

Besides I can practically imagine the crowd going wild, yelling my name and Funga fufu loudly as me and my band finish one of our songs…maybe a Bob love remix! I should ask Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove and Lyserg to be in my band. I'm sure Manta would love to be our manager. I mean who wouldn't love to be part of a band with such a cool name?

…Anna.

Instantly I felt my smile flatter as I let out an almost audible sigh.

Of course, Anna might pressure me to name it Funbury Onsen…or Apple Inn. Anna, to put it simply, has no tastes. But even if I swallow the heart of a dragon I'll never be able to say that to her face. She just doesn't listens to reasons. Like she didn't when she made me that battle outfit.

Making it was cute. I'm not denying that. Its one of the things that makes Anna so cute. Doing stuff or someone and never owning up to it. True the outfit did match my headphones, but then they were my headphones.

And that had proved Anna just didn't have any originality. She'd want to name it apples because that girl likes apple too much. Maybe because of Awaya Ringo.

Speaking of which, I better do something about that CD. Anna has been acting weird lately and I think that has something to do with it. I've been there. Listening to Bob Love too much made me feel weird too. It was like I was looking at the world through his eyes. I even started thinking about making a shrine for him in my room! Thankfully Manta caught me thinking about it (Apparently I was thinking aloud) and introduced me to Beatles. Fortunately Anna never noticed. Surprising isn't it? Anna not noticing something. But that's why she was acting so weird. And I blame Awaya Ringo. Anna has been singing the apple song way too much.

Before when she did I didn't mind much. I found it scary but…then who wouldn't when your fiancée kept roaming around the house singing, "Its not leaving…I hate…it's you. I never want to see your face. I never want to talk to you. But that can never be because I have a grudge on you". That practically promised more torture in the future! I wouldn't even have time to think about an easy life least of all my cool band!

This brings us to another problem.

I have no idea if she'd even allow me to have a band. It might interfere with her plan to own a hot spring inn. But we could always leave someone else in charge while on tours! Maybe I should talk to her about it…

"Little darling, mmhmmmhmmm"

I winced a bit, lowering my voice again. Why you ask? Simple. Anna was sitting right behind me, waiting for dinner to get ready. I frowned a bit. It wasn't like I had super powers. If I did, then she could expect me to snap my finger and have the food ready.

"Mmmshstp"

"Huh?" I blinked taking off my headphones for a bit and looking over my shoulder, "What did you say Anna?" Was I thinking aloud again? Or did she over heard my singing?

Anna looked back impassive as ever, sitting on a chair with arms propped on the table supporting her chin, "Nothing. Just stop fooling around and hurry up."

'Guess not…' I thought with a sigh, looking at Anna unimpressed. That girl was…unbelievable. That's the only word I can think of describing my fiancée. It was the exact typical reply you can expect from her. But still she could TRY to be nice. Can't a guy even listen to a song while doing chores SHE should have been doing in the first place?

I'm not a sexist. But at home mom and Tamao always cooked. They always told me, well mom and grandpa always told me to stay out of the kitchen and go train. Being in the kitchen was a woman's job. I never gave much thought to such a thing when they said it. But apparently Anna doesn't think so. Apparently? Who am I kidding…

I turned back to chopping the carrots before depositing it and the spring onions in the pot. As I was adding salt my eyes caught a small white apparatus leaning behind the corn flour pack. I smiled. I had caught Anna once making dinner by herself, tasting it with that. In spite of her glares, she looked really cute when handling the cooking.

So maybe sometimes Anna does think she also has a place in the kitchen. This is fine with me. Knowing how much you have to do in the kitchen I started feeling sorry for Tamao and Mum having to cook all the time. Getting a break sometimes is fun. And a relief. I don't think I'd feel fine having Anna near the stove 24/7 anyway. (A/N: Aww…)

God knows hearing the apple song again and again she might think of slow poisoning me. (A/N: Yeah, you guys can take your awws back too).

I stirred the soup once more before putting the lid on and wiping my hands with the apron turning about to Anna. I blinked. She was glaring and reaching out at something. Suddenly my eyes widened as I realized what it was.

"Hey what's this," I commented oh so innocently, snatching the paper before her fingers could reach it. Anna snatched her hand back and I pretended to not notice. I know for a fact that Anna has been trying to give me privacy lately. She knows Tamao hands out these notes to me every now and then. I don't know what she thinks they are. I don't even think she cares enough. But I'm glad she doesn't ask. If she ever found out I was asking TAMAO to help me find quick recipe packs and hide it where Anna would never even think of looking for it, I don't know what she'd do to me. How Tamao knew, I don't know. Maybe after being with Anna for a while she learned a thing or something about her. Or maybe she learned a lot of secret hiding spots after confiscating objects from Ponchi and Conchi without Anna knowing. You can expect anything and everything from those two.

In return, I was helping her be a bit more outspoken. Recently I caught Ponchi and Conchi trying to sabotage Horo Horo. A bit more investigation led me to finding out Tamao liked Horo Horo. I found it cute, so I decided to help out. It made me less guilty of asking Tamao to keep telling me places I could hide the packs, risking her life along with mine.

Suddenly a loud scraping noise startled me from my thoughts. I looked up as without a word Anna made her way to the porch.

I watched her silently for a while as she stood out wrapping her arms around herself. The least she could do was take her coat…

I frowned. Normally I was the one to forget these things…and Anna would just remind me by asking me to bring her HER coat.

To sum up her behavior, something was wrong.

I pocketed Tamao's note and walked idly towards her. Why not? It was the perfect time to give her a chance to tell me what was wrong. She wouldn't kill me. Seeing how that would just burn the soup without me to take care of it. Anna could do it herself. But why bother when you have a fiancé who could do it at one flick of a wrist? Or in her case, palm.

She crossed her arms and stared forward blankly as I came up to her. I stuffed my hands in my jeans pocket, staring out as well. It was one of the nights I would love to be with Amidamaru at the graveyard. Cool, dark and silent. The type when all my ghost friends would come and have a picnic. Not with actual foods, but with them you didn't really need food. They're used to not eating, so they know how to fill the awkward moments.

Unfortunately tonight I probably shouldn't even think about that. It might make me want to go, and Anna needed me.

It wasn't everyday she did. She doesn't say when she does either. It's just something you would know. I guess. At least Amidamaru must be having fun. He had gone off to walk Manta home. I wonder what was taking them so long (Read "what you don't know" to find out)…still…maybe it was better this way. Anna might feel it safe enough to tell me what was wrong.

Living with Anna for three years made me realize it's not always a good thing to ask her what was wrong. Sure she would tell me in her no nonsense way what was wrong if I did. Anna wasn't dramatic. One of the things I loved-I mean appreciated, about her. And then she was which made me lo-APPRECIATE her more. She of course doesn't need to know that.

"What do you want?" she asked, making me blink back to reality, "Aren't you supposed to make the soup?"

I smiled, still staring at the sky. It would rain soon.

"I have a few minutes till it's cooked,"

To anyone else, it would seem like Anna wanted to be alone. I guess she did. I'm not a mind reader. But I just didn't felt like going. It was a beautiful night, and gray clouds were covering it quickly. Hiding the few stars that manage to glint brightly while being so far away. Stars were truly magnificent. Burning anyone to the touch, yet filling a person gazing at them in bliss. No one could ever tire it. No wonder Hao loves them so much. Speaking of which, I wonder what he must be doing right now…

A cool breeze passed us just then, ruffling our hair gently. I smiled glancing at the trees. Their canopies swung lightly against the wind, almost like waving it goodbye. I bit back a chuckle. Who knows, maybe it was? Nature was alive, I always felt like it was more mysterious than what we gave it credit for.

I exhaled softly, my grin fading to a small smile as I continued to watch the trees waving at each other and the wind, and the stars gleaming atop them. Watching this sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if humans would really destroy all of this.

Once upon a time long ago, men might not even have imagined so few trees would be left in the areas where they'd make their homes. Many shamans were terrified of this. Not only because like Horo Horo their spirit friends were linked to nature and its source, but also it was something bound to us. Like a part of us.

A shaman is a link between the world of the living and the dead. Even when people die, they don't really part for us. We always see them, or know we would see them one day. Just like I knew I would see Matamune one day again. And I knew I would save Hao one day as well.

Sometimes I'd wonder if time was everlasting for shamans. I guess not. We do lose our loved ones. But mostly by our own choice. We can always bring them back. Anna could bring them back from heaven or hell or anywhere in the world. Yet it's wrong. Not when it's done for important reasons, but for our own pleasure.

None of us knew what the shaman tournament had held for us. Whether our opponent would be ruthless or merciful, stronger or weaker. I had already promised Anna I would make her Shaman Queen. Would she, if I ended up dying, bring me back from death and make me her guardian spirit?

I felt a shudder run up my spine at that. There was no telling with Anna. The way she made me train everyday showed how much she worked and loved to get her way. If you count lying all day bossing us around frightening us to hell and beating us to a pulp work. I thought I'd get a break as soon as I earned the title. Guess I would when I marry her, giving her the title of the Shaman Queen. I'm still not crossing fingers.

Suddenly I felt a pair of onyx eyes zoning over me. I felt my body tensing as I tried to relax. But when Anna looks at you silently, you know something bad is about to happen. Was it just me or is she acting like she can read my thoughts…? Oh my god is she starting to read other people's heart again?!

Just then, while I was panicking away and thinking of an escape comment or sincere apology for my thoughts, my ears picked up a small sigh, and instantly my focus narrowed in on her. What did that sigh meant? That wasn't Anna type sigh. The only time I heard it was the last night at En, before we spent the night together.

I blinked as images of that night started flashing though my senses. Just as heat started crawling across my cheeks, I turned my attention back to the sky. The clouds were approaching fast. I could almost smell the sweet sent of rain from the breeze. I smiled slightly, feeling my body relax as I remembered creeping into the house late at night, hoping Anna was asleep.

I bit back a laugh. I knew I was late. The inn seemed creepier knowing Anna could be behind any corner ready to murder me. At that time of course, it was no laughing matter. Not that I didn't felt guilty. It just took so long to cheer Manta up. And I didn't want to leave him to himself. I had been there, and the feeling isn't something you'd eagerly look to. Besides, Tamao and Anna had each other at home to keep them company. I had spent some time earlier with Anna, I didn't thought she'd need my company much. And Tamao barely talked. Always blushing and stuttering, I felt and still do, keeping away from her was kinder than staying near. I never know what to say to her anyway. And I've known her longer than I've known Anna. Supposedly. If you can call knowing a certain pink haired little girl gawking at you, blushing and stuttering at every odd end knowing.

I know I'm making Anna sound like Hitler. Who no doubt would scream bloody murder if he had ever met my fiancée, but still. Anna isn't really that cruel. She does things for the best. And is able to do things for the best not everyone feels up to. Like the night I had crept into En inn, hoping she was asleep.

The truth was, despite keeping Manta company; I didn't want to face Anna. The night before when she had seemed upset and been…weird for me. I had felt strange. I had tried not to show it, but for once I felt like Anna wasn't sure of what she was doing, and that thought was unsettling. As much as it was calming…because I wasn't sure either.

Our grandparents had arranged our marriage. It was their wish to see me Shaman King. And their wish to have Anna see me through. With her you'd know she would make you break your own bones if it meant it would get you exactly where you had intended to be. But that time while we stood at the lake, listening to her remind me of my duty to her, it had felt like she was asking me to convince her.

I hadn't mind. Anna had always been stronger, forced herself to seem stronger than she really was. But I knew something between us would change that night. Just like it had the day I left Aomori and she had sneaked into the train to talk to me. I wonder if Grandmother Kino ever found out. Knowing her she might have. But then I doubt she said anything of it. I had been afraid of that change. It made me feel like I would be subjected to more expectations. And not pleasing Anna is the last thing anyone would want to do. Now though, it isn't so bad. At least not as bad as I thought it would be anyway.

I smiled, remembering the first time I laid my eyes on the blond Itako. I had felt my whole body freeze stiff. And somehow I knew it wasn't due to the cold.

Suddenly I felt someone move beside me, pulling me out to reality again. I turned a bit, watching her walk back to the inn silently. I had hoped she would tell me what was wrong…Grandmother Kino had said it would take time for her to open up. I can give her all the time she needs, but-

Anna stopped on the entrance, turning about and smiling at me. I lowered my eye lids as she spoke, forcing her voice to sound softer and more cheerful I suppose. Instead it seemed more hollow and empty.

"You should come inside, it's getting cold."

I didn't bother saying anything. I didn't even bother thinking of a comment. I didn't pay much attention to what she had said; her manner had captivated my conscious self. Anna was never one for pretenses. Not when it came to forcing herself to build a thicker wall. She never let herself break, not when she could compose herself so well. With her it wasn't I had tried. She always gave it her all.

And at that moment she expected me to buy her smile? I didn't mind Anna not showing any display of emotion. Maybe sometimes I did wish she wouldn't get so angry and violent, but I never really minded that side either. Not until I saw this. She didn't seem like my fiancée. It seemed like she was guarding herself…from me…?

I watched her smile falter down, her eyes brightening slightly as she switched to glaring at me.

"What are you waiting for?" she snapped, "I don't have all day."

I smiled, relaxing a bit as I watched her emerging back to her self again. Or at least the self I had known and gotten used to. Which reminds me, I should get my weights in before they rust. It was definitely going to rain. And Anna might make me buy new ones with my allowance if I didn't get to them in time.

"You go on ahead. I think it's about to rain and I need to collect my weights before they rust." I said, clasping my hands behind my head. She went in without another word, and after watching her disappear in the kitchen, I set off to find my weights.

I had only reached the shed when rain suddenly decided to pour down on me. I sighed, leaning down to find my weights. I was already wet and I didn't want to turn on the switch with soaked fingers. If I got electrocuted Anna would kill me.

It took me five minutes to find the weights. Thankfully they were under a box, so they weren't going to rust anytime soon. Still I didn't want to leave them there. Picking them up, I grimaced at the torture instruments. Good thing Anna hadn't thought of making me run carrying all of them AND a new set of weights yet. I don't think my arms could handle that. Yet anyway.

* * *

By the time I entered the inn, placing the weights carefully in the coat closet, I felt like I just came out of the bath, with my clothes on.

Anna was glaring at me. Probably because of the puddle I was creating on the floor. I smiled back, greeting her sheepishly.

"Sorry Anna, I-"

"Sit down." She said shortly, turning back to the stove. I blinked but did as I was told. Making her mad was the last thing I wanted at the moment. Or any moment. But mostly this moment.

Why? Because I was a little bit too preoccupied, trying to warm myself. The cold was catching up to me. And if Anna saw me shivering like an idiot she'd kill me. Or yell at me to go change anyway. Which I wanted to. Badly. A hot shower and change of clothes did a guy good. Unfortunately since it was raining, I couldn't expect any hot shower. And my legs and arms felt too numb to do anything but tremble for chill.

I snapped back to attention when Anna placed a mug before me, making me momentarily forget about my bones slowly turning into icicles.

"Drink." she ordered before grabbing a blanket. I couldn't help but blink again, carefully staring at the cup and trying not to freak out. Why? Because I think I was imagining Anna wrapping a very invitingly warm blanket around me. Visions like these are never a good sign.

Asakura Yoh the rain has done SEVERE damage to your brain.

…or maybe Awaya Ringo had finally convinced Anna to kill you…

I gulped, looking at the coffee mug. It SEEMED ok…for now. Anna wouldn't REALLY kill me…she needed me to become the shaman king didn't she? Heheh…yeah…she wouldn't kill me now…

…except I was already the Shaman King…but she still needed to marry me to become the shaman queen!

Maybe this was some sort of potion for me to do all her bidding without complaining? Well that wouldn't be so bad…it was better than poison.

…speaking of which, if she didn't intend to kill me now, she might, seeing I wasn't moving to drink…whatever she had placed before me. It SMELT like chocolate…but I would contemplate on that later.

"Ah...Anna..?" I began nervously, trying to steady my voice a bit, "I can't exactly...move..."

I don't know what I expected her to do. All I knew was that I was trying VERY hard to not sound like I was complaining. That was always bad. Really bad…But really, there was only so much you could do when you were wrapped too tightly.

"Shut up." Anna snapped, "Unless you want the drink all over yourself."

Shutting up was good.

I pressed my lips tightly, trying not to scream bloody murder as Anna quickly wrapped a towel around my head. It wasn't like I minded Anna fussing around me. Ok so maybe fussing around is not a right word. With Anna in the same sentence it sounds down right wrong. Let me rephrase myself.

It wasn't like I minded WHAT she was doing, but still this was ANNA. My fiancée Anna. The girl whose first words to me were "You're blocking my way, go and die."

You can't find a girl like that wrapping a towel around your head without having a certain eerie feeling she was up to something!

Like I said, Anna was in fact, a very caring person. But not the type who enjoyed showing it. Despite my belief, everything will turn out for the better, when it comes to Anna, everyone had to be alert. She was evil. Plain, horror evil.

I felt her moving away from me (to my relief) and sitting across me. Her eyes were a bit clouded as she grabbed the mug in front of me. Probably deep in thought. I fidgeted a bit, wandering what to do, when I realized the mug was inching towards me.

I looked at her in surprise as she inched the mug close to my lips, as though she did this everyday. It was then I realized how fast my heart was beating.

Instantly all doubts and suspicions of what she might be up to slipped out of my mind, and I smiled. Anna was so cute.

Immediately I regretted thinking that. It was like deija vu. Like the time she had heard me thinking she was cute at the train. Those were the hardest slaps I had ever received, besides the first one of course. That had seriously hurt.

I watched her turn red, (did I mention deija vu? The train was the only time I saw her actually blushing like this), before giving me a ferocious glare. I gulped sinking back against the chair. Kami have mercy! I didn't mean it! I won't do it again!

"What are you staring at? Drink it already!"

I jumped before quickly gulping down a few mouthfuls as quickly as possible. Inside, I couldn't help but grin. Anna didn't kill me! This meant she didn't read my thoughts. I stole a glance at her and relaxed. Anna was lost in thought again. Something was definitely up, but for once maybe it wasn't bad…

I slowed down watching her without trying to make it obvious. She had a smug smile on her lips. Not apparent but enough for someone to take note. I stifled a chuckle. If Anna knew I'd noticed her expression she would have my head for dinner. Still…something in me couldn't help but pur in delight and melt at the same time. I never had this kind of attention from her before. It felt…nice…

My eyes widened all of a sudden as I realized I had stopped gulping down the liquid. It really was just hot chocolate. Who would have thought…but that was beside the point…

"AN-ANNA!!" I managed to yelp as the steaming hot liquid trailed down my chin.

Anna stiffened before quickly setting the mug aside, glaring at me as though it was my fault, "You would get that again the next time you stay in the storm that long."

I winced, "Yes Anna…" I murmured faintly, feeling a bit sour. At least I wasn't cold anymore…

To my surprise, Anna pulled her bandanna and suddenly leant VERY close, dabbing my chin with the cool cloth.

I tried not to stare, suddenly finding it very hard to think let alone breath. It wasn't like I hadn't been close to Anna like this before…but the last time that was she was glaring at me for even suggesting I could handle my own training. And at that time I was too preoccupied with her glare to notice the distance.

Ok, so maybe there was that...night. But it wasn't too bright then. And I don't want Anna to think…well…

I tried looking away, ANYWHERE but at her. I don't know what her reaction would be to see my reaction of having her so close. And I wasn't eager to find out.

"Now hold still." She ordered. I sighed inaudible, doing as was told. As you can guess, I can never say no to her…but then tell me the name of someone who can. Even Hao couldn't!

She got up and stepped behind me again, un-wrapping the towel from my head and rubbing it against my hair.

I felt myself relaxing again. The familiar warm feeling spreading across my chest was trying to make me smile again. I bit my lips, biting back a sigh. If I get this treatment every time I come home soaking wet, I'd want it to rain everyday! Being the Shaman King, that was no hard task. But Anna might get suspicious. For her age, she has always been unusually sharp.

Subconsciously, I moved my shoulders into a more comfortable position. Something started sliding of my arm and I froze. The blanket was coming undone. And Anna's vigorous massage was not helping.

As though reading my thoughts Anna stopped and sighed. Her hand reached out from behind me for the blanket and I stilled. Not daring myself to even breathe. Time seemed to have slowed down as her cool skin rested up against my neck. I wanted to close my eyes and forget about anything else. You remember the days when you lie down on a hot summer's day with a refreshing cool drink against your cheek?

Having Anna's hand rest lightly against my neck felt like that. The delicious and refreshing feeling was slowly starting to make me dizzy. Before I could stop myself, I had a sudden urge to pull her closer. Imagining her chin coming to rest on my shoulder as her arms wrapped around me, sucking in all the heat and soreness from my skin…Woah hold on a second! I felt my heart skip several beats as a sharp sensation ripped through my nerves. I shook my head slightly to get back to reality. These kind of thoughts were not gonna land me an easy life. At that moment, Anna took her hand away. I almost groaned out loud. Stupid stupid Yoh!

As I was cursing myself for my idiocy, Anna had taken hold of the cup, walking over to the sink.

I watched her pouring the contents down, her other hand lying limply by her side. I blinked and watched my fiance quietly. It wasn't like Anna didn't think. But she never did any thinking that made her so…lost. If something was bothering her that much, she would at least let me know…right?

For once, I couldn't really answer myself. If something was wrong, a minor thing, Anna would let me know about it. But then Anna never was troubled. About anything. Not so often anyway. The times I remembered she was I was able to coax her into telling me. Or not even having to do anything much for her to tell me. The only time I did was when I asked her out for a walk in the park, giving her a chance to let it out.

Then she had done the same when we were ten on new years eve, watching Bob Love and Awaya Ringo. And then there was that night. But I hadn't given that much thought to it. Now that I was, I realized that I always felt, she would come around to tell me.

It had been a few days now and she still hadn't told me anything. Now, it seemed like she was letting it swallow her up. I didn't like that. We had gone through too much for her to start closing herself up again.

At that moment, Anna blinked, looking down at the sink. I lowered my eyelids, studying her reaction.

There was no need to say anything. There was usually no need to say anything. Especially not when it concerned Anna. Everything was always either completely hidden, or badly out in the open. To me at least. Both of us never had to ask the other what was wrong without partially knowing it.

This time as well, I didn't need to ask. I didn't ask when she placed a bowl of soup in front of me, muttering something I for once didn't bother paying attention to. My focus was onthe fact that she didn't look at me. Anna always looked at me.

"I don't want you to catch a cold before your fifty mile lap"

I blinked, but kept my mouth shut. Something in me was frustrated. And by her reaction, I figured she could tell at least that much.

Anna was avoiding me.

Anna never avoided me.

Not since we first met after I had killed her Oh-Oni.

"I'm going to bed." She said, her voice seemed strange, but it was too soft for me to be sure.

Without even waiting for me to reply, she went off to her bedroom.

* * *

It was Amidamaru who got me up. He wouldn't really tell me what was wrong, but then I guess he didn't need to. Whenever there was something wrong and Amidamaru was lost for words, the problem included Anna.

It had been only a couple of minutes since I came to my room. I had only just gotten into bed, and something told me I won't be getting any sleep that night.

Brushing away that thought, I gave him a reassuring smile, thanking him for waking me up.

Amidamaru just nodded, before disappearing back to his tablet.

After Anna had left for bed, I stayed in the kitchen, not feeling up to eating much. Maybe it was the hot chocolate. Probably it was hot chocolate.

I hadn't felt sleepy either, so I took my time dumping the soup back in the pot, cleaning the dishes and getting ready for bed. En seemed strangely eerie then. But somehow it was different than my last night.

I found her in the kitchen.

"I want to make a reservation for one to Hong Kong under the name Kyouyama Anna."

And my feet automatically froze.

"When's the next flight?"

She wanted to leave?

There wasn't much to think about. It felt like a natural…instinctive thing to do. Like when you blink when someone suddenly starts to crash their fist to your face only to stop inches from touching you. Or like when you answer something after they asked a question without thinking much about it. There was no room for regrets. No room for second thoughts. There didn't need to be.

She stiffened when I moved closer, my finger slipping down the phone.

"Sorry to cut off your line like that." I said blankly, breaking the silence.

She didn't reply for a while. She didn't even turn to look at me. I didn't care about that. I should have, but all I could think about was how if she was unhappy here, the least I deserved was a through talk about it. To know if I could fix anything and know what was wrong. Maybe cutting off the line like that was uncalled for. But so was making such call in the middle of the night, without letting me know anything about it. I don't know what's wrong.

But Anna was trying to run away from me.

Anna never ran away from anything.

"Get me a carton of milk."

I bit back a sigh, and complied.

Ok, so maybe I am feeling a bit guilty for what I just did. Even If I didn't exactly regret it.

I moved to the fridge to get the carton of milk, completely aware of her every action behind me. How? To be honest I'm not completely sure. I guess it started when I entered Yohmei's cave. Sometime in those seven days I got used to feeling everything moving or not with my furyoku. It was already partially used to it with Amidamaru acting like the eyes behind my back, but I managed to train it without giving it much thought.

I wasn't really surprised when she tried to swing that pan at me. For a second I even thought it was some sort of surprised training. But when I grabbed it and saw her reaction, something in me sank a bit. I wasn't used to seeing Anna like that. I didn't want to get used to it.

"Y-Yoh"

"I'll warm the milk for both of us." I spoke softly; keeping my eyes leveled with her's before gently tugging the pan from her grasp. It wasn't hard to figure out she didn't know what was going on herself. I know that doesn't make sense. How can a person not know why they were doing what they were? But somehow, when it comes to her, one would believe anything. Everything she does has a reason. Sometimes crude, sometimes hidden, but it always catches you off guard. Anna hates being vulnerable. And that was exactly what she was being then. I don't know what was going on in her head. But that was not the time to ask or talk about it. I had to give her time to tell me herself.

I had turned back to the stove when I felt her shift towards the phone again. I couldn't see her face.

I turned to her. I had never acted like this. I have never treated Anna like this. And I doubt anyone has. But then she hasn't ever done something so recklessly either.

I watched something spark in her eyes as she stared at the cord. I knew what was coming.

I didn't blink as she turned to me, her eyes instantly widened for a second as she stumbled back. Despite all the anger I felt, I couldn't help but smile a bit. Who would have thought I'd actually catch Anna off guard.

I guess it was the tension in the room that had my consciousness in full grasp though. My muscles weren't tense in anger. But I couldn't make myself smile for more than a second. My mind didn't thought it was much of a big deal. Not enough to not say anything anyway. But what was there to say?

I could get angry. Demand what was wrong, what she had been doing, why she had made that call. And no doubt if this had happened before the shaman tournament, I would have. But the tournament had taught me a hard lesson. Losing your cool never helped anyone. And at the moment, I didn't want Anna more upset than she already was.

"Why don't you sit down Anna? I'll be done in just a minute." I said calmly.

I guess that was the wrong thing to say.

I felt a pang in my chest as her eyebrows knitted incredulously. Her hot breath fell on my face, making me suddenly realize how close we were standing. I looked at her, unable to move. I didn't have time to react to the sudden realization. Now that I think about it, I don't think I could have. Just as the fact we were standing too close hit me, so did the expression on Anna's face. I remember that face. It had been like that the first time I realized she could read people's minds. The first time I had actually grabbed her shoulders, demanding how she knew what I was thinking.

The first time I got slapped.

I closed my eyes as a sharp burning sensation ripped across my cheek. We both stood still, not knowing how much time had passed. We just, couldn't move.

Then, a small whisper struck me cold.

"Y-Yoh-"

I felt myself turning to face her, but she was already making her way out of the kitchen. I didn't follow her, choosing to just stare like an idiot at nothing. I didn't know what to do. I was not used to this Anna. It's not like I hadn't seen this side of her before. But that was when the Oh-Oni had broken her spirit. I don't know how long I stayed standing there, or when I started to move.

I went over to the sink and turned the tap on full force. Splashing some cold water on my face seemed to help slightly. I had been right. I wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

* * *

Time seemed to pass achingly slow that night. I would either go to move to the living room, not daring to turn the TV on for the silence was somehow comforting. Or I would go back to the kitchen.

It was no surprise I was afraid to go back to sleep. Sometime after Anna had left, Amidamaru came and told me she had fallen asleep. But for some reason that didn't set me at ease. I assured him I'd go to my room in a while and he didn't argue much. Maybe because he could sense what I was-

What was I sensing? I couldn't really explain it. I still can't explain it. It could be stress. But at that time I wasn't in the state of mind to figure it out. It made me feel uncomfortable. Like when you sit in silence, your jaw aching and a soft throbbing in your head keeps you from thinking positive. That feeling kept me away from my room. And when I saw her at the stairs again, on my way back to the living room, clutching her duffle bag. I'm glad I didn't force myself.

I could taste something bitter in my mouth. Her eyes were swollen and red as if she had spent the night crying. I'd be lying if I say I haven't seen her cry before. But she does make you forget quickly that she is capable of doing it.

I could only watch as she came downstairs, unable to say a word. She didn't wait for it.

I felt heat rush back to my veins as she made her way past me, and suddenly, I found the strength to speak up.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business!" she snapped.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Actually, it kind of is."

My hand reached out and snatched her bag before I could control my temper. My other automatically grabbing her wrist as she tried to swing it at me.

Her eyes widened, and I swung the bag over my shoulder. By then I had managed to gain control over my temper again.

There was silence once more as my heart started quickening its pace slightly. But I didn't move, choosing to just watch in silence for her next move.

She didn't do anything for a while, staring at her hand in quiet disbelief. There were a lot of things I expected her to do at that moment. I almost expected her to burst into tears. I expected her to get angry again, I guess by that time there hadn't been anything I didn't expected her to do.

…Except what she actually did.

"Break the engagement."

I blinked, "What?"

She looked up at me slowly, her eyes for the first time seemed almost blank and exhausted.

"I'm breaking the engagement. I'm an idiot to do it…"

I could only stand and stare as she went on to saying God knew what. I felt like it wasn't registering well in my brain. And somehow it felt like she knew it too, because she kept repeating herself, as though she was reciting a mantra. She was wasting her time. A strange buzz was drowning everything from my hearing. I don't know when it started. I can't even recall when it stopped. At that moment, it felt like it had always been there.

I stood stiffly, almost helplessly as her lips moved. She was looking at me blankly as though she was staring at a book, reading out loud from it.

I stood stock still as her eyes started to moist, and something she said finally registered with the lone tear trailing down her cheek, "I need to go away. I need to stop thinking about you."

I took a step closer as she continued to ramble on, placing the bag by our feet. She didn't seem to be too conscious of what was happening as I pulled her close, burying my face against her hair and closing my eyes.

I blocked out everything she was saying. Almost everything. It was just the few words she kept repeating that seemed to attach themselves on my brain.

"I need to get away."

* * *

It was near dawn when I tucked Anna back in her futon. That night must have been the longest I ever had. I couldn't make myself fall asleep, so I waited by her side, content on watching her sleep.

It wasn't the first time I was watching her sleep. There was that time when she had collapsed losing all her energy to Oh-oni, and of course when we spent the night together. This time though, it felt different. Maybe because this time she wasn't resting her head on my shoulder or I wasn't lying next to her. I still can't think of any other reason, no matter how ridiculous this one sounds.

Amidamaru came a few times, but since I didn't had the strength to talk, he'd float in place before disappearing to wherever he wanted.

Finally, the sun rose. And I left Anna in her room, returning to the kitchen to take care of things.

"I thought you'd be up by now," I smiled, walking in the room while carrying the tray cautiously. I saw her gaze landing on the tray as I set it down. Maybe I over did it, but seeing as we both hadn't eaten anything the other night, I was sure she must have felt as hungry as I was.

"I thought we could have breakfast together since I felt weird eating alone." I said casually, grabbing a sandwich and biting into it hungrily. She didn't move. Unfortunately due to my hunger, (Hey, a guy gotta eat!) I noticed that after I wolfed down a couple more.

I swallowed and grinned at her. She was back to glaring again. That was good.

"I love you too."

Her eyes widened a bit as she stared.

"What?"

"I said I got milk too," I said casually, smiling once again as innocently as I could. Before she could catch on I hurried quickly, "I figured you couldn't be that hungry, so if you drink this I can whip something up for you later."

I tried not to let my smile stretch wider as she lowered her eyelids at me, before turning to slit.

I gulped, feeling it suddenly starting to get very hot. Maybe her glaring was…not so good.

"And I placed all your clothes back in your closet"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Instantly I felt her glare intensify at my words, so I said the next stupid thing that came to my mind.

"I made vegetable soup!"

To my surprise and relief, she instantly blanked. Her eyes lightening up like a curious child's after throwing a rampage.

"Vegetable soup?" She inquired. I smiled at her tune but decided not to comment.

"Yeah! It should be still hot now, want me to go get it for you?" I went on eagerly.

"I can get it myself." She said stiffly, starting to get up.

Brilliant.

"Okay." I said, trying not to sound too pleased with her decision, "I can't let you leave."

It was a good thing I expected her reaction to be somewhat like that, or the tray would have gone crashing down to the floor.

"What?" she asked, stopping dead on her track, turning to face me.

I blinked, hoping she wouldn't catch my lips curling slightly at the corner, "I said I'll get us some tea"

"With soup?"

…Stupid Yoh.

I forced a grin trying to not let my eye twitch in nervousness, "Sure it would be a new thing"

That had been lame. Fortunately, though still in some sense unfortunately, Anna seemed to have expected me to say something that lame. Yes I know, Ouch.

I followed her down, starting to hum that beatle's song again, signaling them that Anna was out of her room.

Now I know you're wondering who, what is this story suddenly turning to. This wasn't in Anna version of need.

(Yoh, stick to the story.)

And ignoring the bossyness of that tone I shall explain. Last night after umm…the incident, Anna fell asleep leaning against me. Now I'm the kind of guy who takes things lightly. But even Horo Horo would note the Itako drifting off to sleep like that isn't normal, no matter how tired she was, so after taking Anna to her room, I came back downstairs and had a talk with Amidamaru. He told me he saw Anna taking some pills, but nothing too serious.

I crept back into the room and found the box where Amidamaru had told me would be. Bringing them back to the kitchen, I found out they looked a lot like pills for headaches, except they didn't had the company logo on it. The black letters in the dark would be invisible to anyone. They were grandpa's sleeping pills.

It wasn't hard to figure out who could be behind this.

And a phone call cleared that.

Ponchi and Konchi had switched the pills in the first aid box so that Anna might sleep through their antics. They knew Anna had taken up the pills after the headache they caused her daily.

Needless to say, I hadn't felt that guilty telling grandpa about the switch. He would make sure to have them keep in mind how dangerous this could be.

Right about now Manta and Amidamaru were putting back Anna's pills in its place. I'd just had to make sure Anna wouldn't need to use them much again.

* * *

"Well?" I asked, trying not to lean forward.

Anna was sitting across me, having taken her first spoonful, "Its edible." She said shortly, taking another spoonful.

I grinned. Needless to say, Anna was adorable when she tried to hide she was pleased about something.

"Where's Amidamaru?"

"He went to visit some friends," I replied smoothly, starting on my soup as well.

A while later, Anna was done eating, and I got up to clear the table.

"I'm going to my room."

I froze and turned about, "Anna wait."

She stopped on the steps, looking at me expectantly as I quickly rinsed off the bowl and set it on the counter.

"What?"

"You don't want to go to your room."

That was all I could think of really. I know it was stupid. And I know it would get her suspicious. But what else could I do? I hadn't seen Manta or Amidamaru sneaking back down yet.

"Why not?"

Good question. Think Asakura THINK!

I knew I didn't had much time, but panicing was not something I liked, so I said the next stupid thing that came to my mind.

"Because your favorite soap is on!"

"It doesn't start for another five hours"

Right…brilliant Yoh.

"Its dinner time?"

"We just ate"

No actually THAT was brilliant. How did you managed to become the shaman king anyway?!

"Amidamaru is sick"

"Ghosts can't get sick."

That day just wasn't my lucky day.

"I haven't trained yet"

Oh yeah, after making your fiancée think you're a complete retard giving her an opening to legally murder you is genius!

"Then go train!"

There you go. Happy?

"But I need you to be here" Yoh exclaimed at last in frustration.

"Why?"

By the time she had asked that question, I felt whatever I could say next couldn't get any worse.

"Because," I began stepping closer, kneeling down and taking her hand.

…ok, now what?

She blinked, and I sighed…not out loud but still.

Since it couldn't get any more awkward, why not?

Catching her by surprise I gave her hand a sudden jerk, causing her to come crashing down to her feet.

Vaguely I realized that must have hurt, and I WOULD get punished for it. But staying awake the whole night does weird thing to a guy who loves to relax and sleep. The series of stupid answers should be proof of just that.

What did I do next?

* * *

"You kissed her." Keiko Asakura finished, hiding her smile behind her tea-cup.

Yoh cleared his throat, "Yeah…" he muttered, feeling heat starting to rise up his neck, "And then I…"

"Then he told me he needed me."

Yoh jerked stiff, afraid to look back.

Keiko placed her tea cup back to the table and smiled at her future daughter in law.

"Hello Anna."

"Hello." Anna greeted, no trace of smile apparent on her lips, as usual.

"Ah…Anna…I was just-"

"Telling your mom what had happened that made us end up here." Anna finished for him as she took her own cup from Keiko, "Arigato. Why don't you inish telling her what happened next Yoh? I'm sure she would love to know how that episode ended."

"Heheh…" Yoh chuckled sheepishly, "Well…ah…that didn't really seemed important"

"Not important?" Anna murmured darkly, shooting Yoh a murderous look.

Keiko cleared her throat, pouring Yoh another cup which he quickly grabbed, gulping it down as slowly as possible.

"Now I doubt it wasn't important," Keiko began sweetly, smiling at Anna, "What did happen."

Anna gave her a blank look, "He fell asleep."

* * *

Yoh pulled back, smiling sheepishly at Anna, "I need you…"

Anna could only stare as within the next few seconds, Yoh's grin dropped into a peaceful smile before he fell on the floor with a loud thump.

* * *

There was silence in the room as Anna felt a familiar vain throbbing on her temple. Yoh decided it was best to look anywhere but at his fiancée.

Suddenly, before either could say anything more, Keiko started laughing.

Both watched silently as her fingers left her cup, and her arm coiled around her mid, trying not to fall down. Tears started prickling down her eyes and she continued to laugh.

Yoh and Anna looked at each other before turning back to look at Keiko. A small, bearly noticeable smiled placed on the itako's lips as a wider more grateful one lither fiancée's.

It had been a while since Keiko had laughed. Ever since the shaman tournament, the two bearly had a glimpse of her smile. The sound was welcoming to both.

* * *

Yoh: well you can't blame me for falling asleep. I was up the whole ni-

Anna: But you had to choose that moment, THAT moment to fall asleep!

Yoh: Bu-But I couldn't help that!

Anna: It was your fault!

Silence...

Anna: And I didn't light up like a child when you mentioned vegetable soup.

Yoh: ...whatever you say Anna.

Nightglider: ANYWAY! Thankyou everyone for your wonderful reviews! I enjoyed writing these fics and I enjoyed reading your comments even more. I might start another series of one shots but that only depends on my mood. Until next time if ever. Bye!

* * *

Fin.


End file.
